Walking through the darkness
by CyberKia
Summary: This story is inspired by the last episode of the second season of TFP "Darkest Hour". It's a possible evolution of events ...
1. Chapter 1

_I'll try again! I wrote this story after reviewing for the thousandth time the second season of TPF! I hope that some people spend pleasant moments reading this story! Thank you!_  
_PS: I apologize for my bad English spelling. Have mercy!_

_AN: All of the characters mentioned in this story are not mine. But I thank those who created them!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: DESTRUCTION**

It was a day like many others, a sunny day. Everything happened in an instant. A great roar, a light from the sky ... then nothing. And it was as if time had stopped. The inhabitants of a small American town stopped what they were doing. Many people went to the streets, others looked out the window in disbelief. The silence was not real ... and then the explosion. The outbreak, though far away, was so strong that shook even the windows of the houses.

And among the people panic broke out.

**At about 10 miles from the city center ...**

The flames rose high. The smoke enveloped the landscape making difficult to view. In the distance stood a tall tower made entirely of metal. Its architecture could not remember any of the buildings in the small town of Nevada, was a foreign structure.

Two figures, two beings of metal with red eyes landed on the ruins of what looked like a dismembered mountain.

"This is the place!" said Starscream.

"This was the place!" Megatron corrected him through gritted teeth.

"United we stand... Divided they fall!" added the commander.

The Decepticons' Lord looked around proud of the destruction of which he was the author. His ego was filled with pride, after all these years he had managed to defeat his mortal enemy: Optimus Prime. He did not know if the leader of the Autobots had survived, but he hoped it strongly. Death would be too easy as escape. He wanted to see Optimus suffered for the destruction of this ridiculous planet. After taking one last look at the ruins of the base, he flew off and returned with his commander to the Nemesis.

**Near Jasper ...**

Two human witnessed the outpost Omega One's destruction.

"It 's over..." said Agent Fowler in the meantime he did land the helicopter near what was once the base of the Autobots.

"Jack..." June whispered through her tears.

"Do not worry June" Fowler said with a slight smile, putting his arm around her shoulders "If I know Prime, he will put Jack, Miko amd Raf all in safety."

The two approached in silence. The strong smell of smoke penetrated the lungs, eyes burning, tears due to irritation mingled with those of pain. June was desperate: he thought of his son, Miko and Raf, but also to the Autobots ... to Optimus in particular.

Every time she thought of Optimus, her heart beating faster. It was stupid and out of place at that time, but June could not do anything even if it cost her to admit, she had a crush on the Autobots' leader!

She still smiled at the recollection of a particular day …

_**Flashback**_

_That afternoon, June Darby did not really want to be alone. So after work she went to the place that was now her second home: the Autobot base. She smiled at the idea that she would see Optimus. His broad shoulders, that powerful chest, long and slender legs, his intense gaze ... ah, if only he were human._

_With this thought in her mind, June passed the entrance of the hangar. She found, however, only the good doctor, who, as usual, was watching the monitor._

_"Hello Doctor!" June said, "Where is everybody?"_

_"Hello Mrs. Darby" greeted the grumy white and red/orange mech, looking over his shoulder "Miko, Bulk, Raf, Bee and Jack went to an off-road race" he said, raising his eyes upward annoyed and then added "Arcee and Optimus are on patrol"._

_"Alone?!" June said in a surprise and unusually high tone. In her voice there was jealousy._

_Ratchet was not a fool. He had already noticed in the past the nurse's interest towards Optimus. He could not let it continue._

_"Mrs. Darby" began seriously the doctor, kneeling to the woman so their faces were the same height "You must understand that... Optimus is... how to say... out of reach for you, for several reasons"._

_June could not believe that Ratchet really wanted to take this issue up. Jack's mother felt her cheeks blush, she wanted to disappear, collapsing. She wanted to try to answer, but her voice stopped in her throat._

_"First of all, you're not the same species. But this could not be a real proble... anyway... In human terms ... well ...He is younger than you Mrs. Darby" he said in one breath the doctor._

_June's eyes widened._

_"He could be compared to a young man of about 25 maybe 27 years..." Ratchet concluded, turning back to the monitor, leaving a very puzzled June to reflect on her feelings._

**Present day ...**

June could not stop crying. Despite the efforts of the agent Fowler, she was inconsolable.

William's phone rang.

"Yes sir ... certain sir ... I get it. Over and out" and then he turned to the woman "It was general Brice calling. They're sending rescue teams. They also mobilized the National Guard" He looked around for a moment then said "Let's see if we can find some clues. Maybe we can figure out where Jack and the others are directed".

The tears of June intensified.

"We must have hope June..." Fowler said softly, as he hugged the woman close.

The duo began to walk among the debris of the base. The flames were now much lower, the smoke less intense, the visibility was better. And what the two saw clearly was that of the base there was nothing left, everything was exploded: the bridge space, the med bay, Autobots' quarters, the training room , the communications center, storage ... all gone!

The pain and despair at the destruction of their little world was united to the strong worry that the Decepticon could arrive at any moment.

But the two continued among the rubble.

It was then that June noticed a strange structure, it reminded her to a giant egg. It was almost completely reversed. The capsule's glass had been obscured by the ash. Slowly she put her hand near the porthole, but she was stopped by Fowler.

"Perhaps it would be wiser not to touch it" said the special Agent.

But June did not agree,"I just want to see what it contains! It may be helpful. "

She held out her hand, she laid it on the glass and gently took the little blanket of ash that covered the little window.

"No!" She said bringing both hands to her mouth.

Fowler did not understand why June was so shaken. Gently pushed her away and he stared through the small opening thet the woman created.

"It cannot be possible!" William whispered.

_**Flashback ...**_

_From his helicopter, Agent Fowler could see the whole scene. The cement company had a ghostly air. The lights were dim and the darkness made viewing difficult. But he could seen one thing clearly: the desperation on Jack's face as he tried to save his mother from what it looked like a giant spider. Luckily the femme Autobots had come to the rescue them both._

_From the door of the store at the end of the company Fowler saw the person who was to become a bitter enemy Silas._

_That night everything had ended well and William had the good fortune to meet an extraordinary person, a person who would win her heart, awakening feelings for him forgotten: June Darby._

**Present day ...**

Arachnid. That's who was confined in the capsule.

William saw June began to shake, not with fear but with anger. It was clear, she had not forgotten the time that monster tried to harm Jack ... How could a mother forget such a horror?! Then she began to search for something.

"What are you doing June?" Said William. An increase of concern in his voice.

"There will be a fucking device to blow up the damn capsule ... NO!" June said with anger as she continued to circle the pod "I want to kill this being so it can never harm anyone" she said between tears.

"Look around you Will" the nurse added sadly "The only certainty we have is that this monster has survived ... we know nothing of the other ... do you feel right it? "

Fowler came in June, took the woman's hands in his, and stared into her eyes.

Then he said: "You're not a killer June. Revenge does not assuage your torment ... What do you think would do Prime? ".

Will was aware of the great respect June had for Optimus.

To that question June broke again in a desperate cry.

"You're right Will ... let this being to its destiny".

The two then walked away in silence, they went up in the helicopter and departed with the hope of being able to review their loved ones and their friends.

They were so intent in observing the capsule that they did not see a crucial detail.

A few meters from the stasis pod in the rubble and debris, emerged a red servo emerged, into the flames and sparks... the fingers of the hands made a little movement before squeezing in a weak punch.

* * *

_AN: I'm fixing the __story's __spelling and grammar . I hope to do a good job ... please let me know if you see huge mistakes! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Another fixed chapter..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: DIVISION**

Prime's deep voice resounded through their com-link.

"Autobots! I'm sending you the coördinates for our rendez-vous. The message is encrypted, the Decepticons will be not able to intercept it. Till are one, my friends. I hope to meet again soon in this life or another. Prime out ".

**Somewhere in the south-east of the USA ...**

Ratchet did not have the faintest idea where he was. He only knew he was alone, completely alone. He did not want to admit it, but he was really scared and disoriented. He had no longer a safe place to stay.

There was nothing left of the outpost Omega One. Although he had seen with his own eyes explode their base, in his heart he knew that there were only rubble.

His next thought went to the other Autobots and kids. Where were they? Were they right? He wondered if someone could be hurt ... or worse!

"Oh Optimus!" The doctor sighed in despair.

His main concern was to their leader: Ratchet knew that he would do anything to protect his soldiers and especially their human allies. He had already done it in the past and now he would not hesitate to do it again.

Only this time the doctor had a bad feeling about this: would he again see his young friend, who was like a son for him?

With this dark shadow in his spark, Ratchet activated his GPS and began the journey to the meeting point with the rest of the Team Prime ... if it still existed one.

**Somewhere in the south-west of the USA ...**

Miko and Bulkhead found themselves in a dense forest. It was a rainy day and the atmosphere gloomy and gray saddened even more the already Miko's tumultuous heart.

The girl could not stop kept thinking about Jack and his resigned expression shortly before leaving the Autobot base.

The awareness of having lost everything held her like a pincer.

"Courage Miko, we will succeed! Everything will work out, you'll see that Optimus ... "

"Optimus what?" The Asian girl cried in despair "We do not even know if he's still alive!" She said as she brought her knees close to her chest, lowering her head and continued crying.

Bulkhead didn't know how to respond to that statement. Maybe he was not as smart as the good doctor, but in his heart he knew that Miko was right: there's a high chance that the Boss Bot had sacrificed himself to get everyone to safety.

But even if they were going through their darkest hour, Bulkhead was not ready to be enveloped by darkness.

He activated his GPS and said proud "As long as even one Autobot will live, we will continue to fight. And I want you by my side Miko!"

The girl raised her head, she wiped the tears on her face with her sleeve and shouted "Come on Bulk! Reach out to others ... yu-uh. "

Raising a cloud of dust behind them, the two set off at full speed toward the established coördinates.

**Somewhere in the north - east of the USA ...**

Raf kept drumming his fingers on the window. Human nervous habit.

Bee instead continued straight along the dusty road. he not issued any of his usual beeps or chirps.

The two friends, brothers, let the silence go with them to their destination. Most of the time they did not need to speak aloud to understand each others. And this was one of those moments.

Only a tear ran down Raf's face.

**Somewhere in the south - west of the USA ...**

Smokescreen was angry. Not only to the Decepticons who were about to invade and probably destroy the planet which was now also home to him. He was particularly angry with himself.

Since he joined the Team Prime, the situation had got worse. He thought he could make a great contribution to the Autobots' cause... He thought he could be the key to victory over their enemies. But now they had lost everything: Cybertron, Earth ... even Optimus.

He did not know if the boss was still alive, but one thing was certain: he would never let anyone down.

With this thought in his mind, he activated his GPS, squealed the tires and headed at full speed towards the meeting place.

**Somewhere in the Noth American continent ...**

Arcee kept repeating in her head Optimus' message, in particular the last part "... in this life or another."

She had already suffered too many losses in this war: her family, her home planet, her dearest friends ... She could not bear to lose her greatest love.

None of the other Autobots was aware of the feelings that the bike had for their leader. Optimus knew about the special bond that united him and Arcee, but his place as Prime did not allow him to explore these feelings. Grow a relationship with someone would give a tactical advantage to the enemy: she would be his weak point. Arcee was fully aware of this situation, but she could not help but love Optimus ... she was already in love with him when he was Orion Pax.

Jack's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Is it all right, Arcee?" The boy asked. His voice shone concern , perhaps fear.

"I'm just a little distracted" The female Autobots said, trying to remove those thoughts from her head "Now we will try to reach out to others ... hold on tight! "

She increased engine, stood up on the back wheel and the two flew at high-speed along the highway.

Objective: meeting point with the Prime team.

ETA: as soon as possible.

**Near Jasper, Nevada ...**

From inside the capsule could not see anything.

The only glimmer of light came from a tiny speck of glass that had been cleared by the blanket of ash that had accumulated.

The occupant of the capsule could not remember what had happened. She vaguely remembered her last meet / clash with Arcee. Then it was oblivion.

Airachnid tried to stretch her arms, then her spider legs She saw that two were missing, the other still intact and functioning.

She gave a few shots inside, looking for a more fragile point where she could open a way out.

She tested with patience and tenacity and finally she heard a "crack". The structure of the capsule was weak at that point. She put all her strength into a single blow. She opened it and she went out.

She looked around in disbelief. She did not recognize the place where she was. She saw only rubble, smoke and some outbreak of fire scattered here and there.

She looked around and she began to walk among the debris. She climbed on a heap of rubble and instantly she recognized symbol stamped on what probably was once a floor: that place was the Autobots Headquarter.

Turning to the other side, in the distance she saw a tall tower. At the top of it there was the Nemesis.

"So Megatron did it" The spider thought to herself. An evil grin formed on her face and her thoughts headed to Arcee.

Se did not know if her rival had survived the base's destruction. She hoped she was still alive, so she could find her. Yes, she would hurt her …

Her thoughts were interrupted abruptly by a guttural sound, a kind of groan.

Airachnid walked toward the source of the noise. She noticed the red arm and a hand moving slightly.

There was no doubt: Optimus Prime!


	3. Chapter 3

_Another fixed chapter..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: RENDEZ - VOUS**

**BUMBLEBEE POV...**

Raf and I were the first to reach the meeting point. I've always been the fastest in the Team Prime. I was even faster than Optimus! But my happiness vanished in a second at the thought of my friends.

I shared Raf's same mood: we were both scared, sad and wounded. But we were alive. And for now that there had to be enough.

The coördinates established for the rendezvous led us to an old abandoned missile base. It could not remember in any way the outpost Omega One.

The military base was out for a long time. You could see the cracks that adorn the entire building. Most of the windows were broken and those still intact were covered with a thick layer of dust.

Raf had cried almost all the time. I had no words to comfort him. Now he was sleeping. I woke him and informed him that we had reached our destination. It took him a few minutes to recover. He could be very tired, not just physically, but also emotionally.

As soon as I could, I turned. Raf's eyes were swollen and shiny. We have not exchanged any words. I took him in my arms and I held to my chest.

Now we just had to wait for the others.

**SMOKESCREEN POV ...**

I pushed on the accelerator. I do not think I've ever been so fast in my entire life.

I reached my destination in less than a day.

Arrived at the set coördinates, I was exhausted. I was so tired that I did not notice the broken glass and dirty, the dust that covered just about everything, the cracks on the walls ... The only thing I saw were Bee and Raf asleep next to each other.

So I fell asleep too ... smiling!

**BULKHEAD POV...**

I do not think I've ever pushed my engine so loud. I was angry, determined ... but mostly I was sad.

We have reached the coördinates sent by the Boss Bot traveling almost non-stop for two days and two nights. We did stop just to let Miko to eat and use the toilet.

The military base at which we arrived was ... ugly! The Outpost Omega One was cool, this base was falling apart.

We entered the main hangar and to our surprise we found there Bee, Raf and Smoke.

The three were sleeping. They were exhausted. We did not wake them.

After I transformed, Miko clung to my feet. She had tears in her eyes and it broke my heart in two.

I took her in my hands and together we sat near Raf and Bee.

Now we were waiting for the others.

**ARCEE POV...**

They were far and the most difficult days of my life. I was worried about the rest of the team and Jack. For a human to travel on board a motorcycle for several hours in a row is not comfortable. We stopped several times to rest.

I was not surprised that, having reached the point of rendezvous, had already found there Raf, BulbleeBee, Miko and Bulkhead. All four were sleeping. Like us, they had to be exhausted.

Bee was the first to open his eyes. The young scout began issuing a series of beeps and chirps that have been awakened Raf, who was resting in his arms. The smile of the boy was just mentioned, his eyes red and swollen from crying. I had never seen Raf so desperate.

Immediately after a second Miko jumped up and hugged Jack and Raf. All three shed tears, a mixture of sadness and relief.

Bulkhead approached me, followed by BumbleeBee and Smokescreen. Then the big green mech did a very sweet thing: he embraced us with such force that made us out of breath. We all hold a sad light smile on our lips.

At that moment we heard a screech of tires behind us…

RATCHET POV

I had never been so tired in my whole life! I had never traveled for so many hours without rest, I was a doctor, for Primus' sake, not a race car!

When I arrived at the estabilished coördinates, I noticed to my delight that the rest of the team was already all there. Both humans and Autobots were locked in a group hug ... if only they could see my smile! They probably would have made fun of me for months!

I transformed. It did not take long to notice that Optimus was not among us. But I was not worried, there was still time.

We had to have a little patience and wait ... Bulkhead's big and strong arms interrupted my thoughts.

The green Autobots was lifting me off the ground with all his strength ... How could I not laugh like crazy?

**SPECIAL AGENT WILLIAM FOWLER POV...**

I could read the joy on June's face. Surely she was thinking about Jack, but selfless person that she was, she was also thinking of the rest of the team.

A slight smile appeared on my lips to see her now so relaxed.

I gave a silent thanks to Prime. Optimus had long thought of an escape plan for a future emergency. That robot was really smart!

**_Flashback..._**

_Prime did not bother me ever. When he was looking for me, it meant that there was something serious to talk about._

_That day, he picked me out of the office. We went to a desolate place, where he could transform._

_"Special Agent Fowler" He said with a contrite tone "I need your help"_

_"What can I do for you Prime?" I replied without hesitation._

_"Lately I've thought a lot" he paused, gazing at a distant point "may come a time when our base may no longer be a safe place for us Autobots" he continued "I need you to keep their options open"_

_With my hand I stroked my chin._

_"Yes Prime. I'll do a search. You will get a response within a week. "_

I remember this conversation like it was yesterday. First I thought maybe Prime was just a bit 'paranoid', but he had my answer: the base ALFA 15, where now I and June were landing.

**NURSE JUNE DARBY POV...**

William had been very cautious in revealing to me the details of the plan. I knew that we were reaching the coördinates that Optimus had indicated. A safe place to get together with others in an unspecified location in the USA.

I was looking forward to being reunited with Jack and the others.

While we were flying to our destination, hope and joy filled my heart.

The Prime Team would again be united.

My heart doubled the pace barely touched the ground. I jumped out of the helicopter and headed for the old base's entrance. I immediately saw Jack, who ran up to me and hugged me as he had never done in his life. Then Raf and Miko clung to me. I looked up and saw the smiling faces of Bulkhead, Arcee. BumbleeBee and Smokescreen ... even the doctor was smiling.

I looked around and asked "Where is Optimus?"

I did not get any response.

**GENERAL POV...**

"Optimus, do you read?" Ratchet said through the com-link. It was about ten minutes the doctor tried to contact Prime. The only reply received was a series of static and background noise.

"Maybe his communicator is broken" Bulkhead nodded cautiously.

"Beep-chirp-chirp-beep-beep-chiiiirp" BumbleBee said.

"Yes, BumbleBee. I also believe it is possible that he takes the communicator off on purpose to not be found by Decepticons " said Ratchet as he tried again to reach him.

And while June and William were about to make dinner, the kids set up a sort of camp for the night and the four mechs were discussing how to get the energon needed for the next few days (Ratchet had a smallest stock with it).

The only one who remained in the background, curled up on herself was Arcee. She could not stop thinking about Optimus. And without realizing it, tears began to fall down her face.

**Near Jasper - AIRACHNID POV... **

I could not believe my luck: escaped from the stasis' capsule, survived an explosion, no damage or injury reported and ... Optimus Prime at my feet!

I had to smile. I thought of Arcee and how, once again, I could have hurt her.

I approached with caution toward that arm and I began to remove debris. He was there.

Wounded and weak. His eyes were off-line, the mask still protected the face, the glasses oh his chest were shattered, one arm was almost completely detached from the elbow, legs, however, were intact.

If I had been at any other time, I would not hesitate to kill him. But perhaps Primus had in his mind another purpose for me. I could not see in front of me the Autobots's powerful leader, but a young wounded mech who needed help.

"Orion ..." I whispered.

_**Flashback ...**_

_I finished ahead of my training at the Military Academy, and I had the afternoon free. I loved History and Literature and there was only one place in whole Iacon which could satisfy my thirst for knowledge: the Hall of Records!_

_I was never entered that building. I opened the heavy door and found myself in front of thousands of years of cybertronians culture. A sight for my eyes and a balm for my mind._

_I looked around in astonishment and I was not paying attention to where I walk._

_At one point, I bumped into something ... or rather someone._

_The silence of the Hall was cut short by the pad which fell to the ground. For a moment I felt everyone's eyes on me._

_I was so embarrassed that I had not noticed the young mech sitting on the floor in front of me._

_"Mhmm ... I'm so sorry" he said, beginning to reap the pads. Then he stopped, looked at me directly in the face and smiled "Did you hurt yourself?"_

_"It takes a lot more than that to hurt me" I replied with a smile. I became quite red in the face. That archivist was cute._

_"Orion ... Orion Pax" he introduced himself extending his hand to me._

_For a few seconds I did nothing but look at his face and smile. Then I recovered._

_"Ariel" and I reached out my hand to his._

_I spent many afternoons in the company of my friend Orion Pax in the Hall of Records._

_At the outbreak of the war, when he was appointed Prime, I enlisted in the ranks Decepticons, I took another frame and a new identity... I became Airachnid._

**Present day ...**

My heart and my head took me back to those happy days. I started to dig and finally I was able to release Optimus's frame the pile of rubble that bury him.

He had lost a lot of energon, but the wounds were not life-threatening. Only the deep cut on his left side bothered me a little.

I searched through the debris and found an emergency medical kit. I treated the deepest wounds, I covered the left side, I blocked his arm and I administered an analgesic. Once stabilized, my priority was to move from there without being noticed by the Decepticons.

While I was thinking of a solution, I was surprised by a strange metallic noise.

I turned my head.

It was to my surprise that I found myself in front of an Autobot that I did not know the identity. His sword flashed right before my eyes.

Instinctively, I assumed a defensive posture, taking Optimus behind me.

"Get away from him!" Commanded the stranger, hissing behind his mask.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone!" I said in a firm tone "Prime needs medical attention! We need to get to Ratchet as soon as possible!" I almost pleaded.

The stranger stared at me impassively.

"How can I trust a Decepticon?" He asked.

"I no longer part of Megatron's army for a long time" I said quickly, "I prefer to work alone"

"Me too ..." he added, slowly lowering his swords.

"I'm Wheeljack" he said finally retracting the mask and allowing me to see his face.

"Airachnid" I replied.

I knew that he did not trust me, just as I did not trust him. Both had few choices.

"My ship was damaged by Starscream" said repositioning the sword behind his back, "I can fix it in no time. Stay here, watch over Prime. I will return as soon as possible "

Then he turned and disappeared behind the mountain.

Now I was left to wait.

I was tired. I lay close to Optimus and put my hand on his chest. I could hear the beating of his spark. I fell asleep with this beautiful sound and I dreamed of the times that never were.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: DREAMS**

**Somewhere in the middle of U.S...**

Arcee could not understand at all. One minute she was in an old and dilapidated base and now she was on Cybertron.

But it was not the desolate and lifeless planet like few days before. This was the Golden Age of Cybertron. The air was crisp, there was a lot of smiling people in the streets, the buildings were tall and bright and in front of her there was, in all its glory, the Hall of Records.

A smile hinted on her face. She approached the entrance, she opened the big door and …

"Arcee, wake up!"

The femme opened her eyes and she found in front of herself the smiling face of Bulkhead. The Autobots expression changed immediately as soon as he noticed the tears in Arcee'S eyes.

"Are you okay?" Asked the former wrecker, worried.

"Yes Bulk...everything's all right!" she replied, sitting and putting her head in her hands "I was only dreaming "

"And what were you dreaming?" Ratchet asked, approaching the two friends with Bee.

Arcee smiled bitterly.

"I was dreaming ..." She paused. Then she blushed. The others looked curious.

"I was dreaming of the day when for the first time I met Optimus ..." concluded putting her hands in her lap and looking down. She felt the energon that burned her face.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was the old doctor. He was smiling.

"Shall I tell you how I met Orion?" Said Ratchet.

All Autobots and humans sat in a circle, waiting for the story …

_**Flashback ... RATCHET POV**_

_It was long time since I visited one of my dearest and oldest friends: Alpha Trion. Both of us are_ _very busy: I had just been appointed director of the medical center in Iacon and I started taking part in the meetings of the High Council as medical advisor; Trion was engaged in the analysis of data and broadcasts from all over Cybertron._

_And we were both committed to the cause for the improvement of social castes of Cybertron._

_That day, however, I broke away early from the hospital and I headed for the Hall of Records, that was not very far. I entered the building and went to the office of my old friend, passing through the large library. I noticed, since the last time I stayed there (and it had been really a long time), the great hall was crowded. In front of the main counter was a row of mechs, but also femmes. I passed them all and I went to Trion's office._

_I found my friend leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest and with a smile full of satisfaction just mentioned on the lips._

_"What are you watching my friend?" Asked putting a hand on his back._

_"Future" he said, then turning to me "See that youngling in the historical books' section?" He asked, pointing to a certain spot with his hand._

_I looked to the direction that he was pointing. There was a young mech; he was talking to a femme, she smiled embarrassed, her cheeks were red with emotion, as the young man explained something that was on the pad. I smiled at the scene reminded me of when I was young ... but I had never been?_

_Then I saw the femme nodded with her head and then the young mech headed back to the counter, ready to respond to the next in line._

_Trion made a sign with his hand to him, the young man called one of his colleagues to replace him and walked briskly towards us._

"_What can I do for you Boss?" the young mech asked._

_"Oh Orion! How many times I must tell you not to call me that!" Trion said running a hand over his_ _eyes. The young mech merely making a big grin._

_Then the chief archivist continued, "Orion let me introduce one of my closest friends: Ratchet"._

_I nodded to the youngling who returned the gesture extending his hand to mine. We shook hands. Only now, I was noticing that he was very, very young!_

_"Nice to meet you. I am Orion Pax " he said politely._

_"The pleasure is mine, son" I said with a smile._

_"Ratchet is the head of the Department of Medicine and he is a member of the High Council. And he is a trusted friend. You can always count on him "said Trion,._

_Orion looked at him in amazement. But he said nothing, he just nod his head and say "I understand"_

_"Come on, youngling! Your co-worker needs you from what I see" concluded Trion, giggling._

_All three looked in the direction of the bar. The archivist who had taken Orion's place was struggling with a femme who had an angry expression._

_"I'd better go" said Orion "It was a pleasure Doc" he turned greetings me and then he sped away._

_I stopped to look at Orion. He approached the two, probably he said a joke, the immediately changed expression and a smile appeared on her lips._

_"I think I understand now why the Hall is so full!" I said._

_"Ehehe ... Orion is like a magnet!" Said Trion ._

_"Well, I think a magnet especially for femmes" I added, laughing._

_Trion looked very serious._

_"I need you, my friend," he said, looking directly into my eyes, "You must watch over Orion."_

_I was confused, but I did not ask anything and I let him continue._

_"It 's him... the future of Cybertron!" He concluded._

_Since then, I've always been on the side of Orion. I was at his side when he started attending Megatronus, when he attended before the High Council, when he was appointed Prime ... when he was injured not only physically, I was there._

_He was the son I never had._

**Present day ...**

The doctor did not notice when he had finished his story, bitter tears fell from his eyes.

"Ratchet ... do not really think that Optimus is dead, do you?" Raf asked. He was shedding tears too.

"Optimus dead? But no! "Miko intervened with her usual optimism" He's tough and he come back to us ... is not it?" she added, losing a bit of vehemence in her voice.

"Sure Miko! Boss Bot is very tough" Bukhead said with determination and he added" I also want to tell me something".

He started his story "I've never been to the Hall of Records so I've never known Orion Pax ... But I can tell you how I met Optimus ..."

_**Flashback...**_

_Bulkhead had never been a very smart guy. He was strong, sincere, loyal. And he was very good at his job: building._

_However, when the civil war between the Autobots and Decepticons broke out, there was nothing more to build._

_He had often heard the words of Orion Pax (now Optimus Prime) and he had decided to join the cause for freedom, but in his own way._

_The Wreckers acted slightly outside the chain of command. Not taking orders from Prime, they were led by Ultra Magnus, a mech loyal to the Autobot cause, but skeptical that a librarian could rescue Cybertron from Decepticons. Sometimes Primus acted in a completely senseless, thought Bulkhead, but you had to have faith._

_So he began training. And despite his learning difficulties, Bulkhead proved to be one of the best that has ever existed Wrecker: thanks to his size, he could easily knock out any Decepticon._

_Tyger Pax was a tough battle. He had never seen so much destruction. The losses on both sides were real._

_Bulkhead's team was at the forefront. They had all been killed. Everyone except him._

_The green Bot was wounded in the leg and he could not move. He knew that remain uncovered, meant death. An enemy patrol was approaching his place._

_Just as Bulk had lost all hope, he heard the roar of the engine._

_He did not understand from where that big red and blue mech jumped out, but he saw him to knock all six the Cons._

_"Optimus! Are you crazy? " Another mech, dark red, came into his view" I told you to leave some of them for me!" He concluded with a smile._

_Bulkhead's eyes widened: the mech who had saved him was Prime! He realized that the rumors that Prime stood in the rear were false!_

_"Are you okay fellow Autobot" the deep voice of Prime awoke the wrecker from his thoughts._

_"Yes... thanks Prime!" he said sheepishly._

_"No Prime ... only Optimus! And what is your name soldier?" the Autobot softly _

_"Bulkhead. I am a Wrecker"_

_"Well Bulkhead! Today you have been honored. I see that you're hurt ... Rachet! Come here please" Prime was addressing to another mech, white and otange/red, from his appearance he'd be the team doctor._

"_What is it Optimus?" asked the doctor._

_"Our friend needs medical attention, he is wounded," Prime said as he rose "Heal him please. Meanwhile, I'll try to track Bee. I'm worried. He has stopped broadcasting two jorns ago" then he looked back at Bulk" It 's been an honor to meet you, Bulkhead! I hope to see you soon at my side!" Then he turned to his team "Ratchet, stay here with Blustreak. We try to find Bee. Autobot Transform and Roll Out "._

_With this he vanished as he had come._

**Present day ...**

"... So from that day I never left Optimus' side ... " concluded Bulkhead, smiling.

"Wow great story Bulk" said Miko caressing her guardian's foot.

All Autobots and humans sat in silence around the small fire that the Agent Fowler had meanwhile turned on. Was not particularly cold, but at that time they had need of an excuse to be together ... to stand together.

Raf was sitting in the lap of Bumblebee, Miko was huddled near Bulkhead and at her side was Jack, June and Agent Fowler were sitting next to each other near the fire. Ratchet and Smokescreen were to their right. Only Arcee was standing on the sidelines.

The silence was broken by Bulkhead.

"Hey Arcee why do not you tell us too how do you know Optimus?" asked the big green Autobot.

The Autobot femme fixed him with a stern look. She was about to reply, but she was preceded by Jack.

"Come Arcee, tell us about it...please" the boy looked at her with pleading eyes.

Arcee was suffering and to remember one of the most beautiful moments of her life would have been torture. At the same time, however, she understood the importance could have it for the rest of the team. In their memories their leader was with them.

So she stood up, she walked to the fire and she sat right between Miko and Jack. She stretched out her hands to the flames, as if she wanted to warm up. Then a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"Good! I'll tell you how I met our Prime "she said with determination and added "Before to begin I must tell you a little secret ..." now she seemed shameful " As Ratchet, I met Optimus when he was still Orion Pax" she felt the energon up on her cheeks.

The others did nothing to hide their surprise.

The doctor, however, was not at all surprised and he was grinning smugly.

"You knew it, didn't you?" June asked, winking at Ratchet.

"Yes .. As I have always said, I know Optimus for a long time ... I also know his secrets " this time it was the doctor to wink, but to the femme Autobot.

Arcee could not be more flushed. The others could not more confused.

"So ... Do you want to hear my story ... don't you?" she asked, crossing her arms on her chest and glancing back towards the others.

"Sure!" Miko said, as she was stretched out on her stomach and she leaned her head on her hands, legs back and forth.

_**Flashback ...**_

_Arcee had never felt so out-of-place. She was with Chromia and Flare to Maccadama, a meeting place for young people (and not) where you could drink high-grade, chat and meet new friends._

_For her it was the first time there and she didn't like that place at all: the acrid smell of high-grade mixed with the laughter of drunken mech was not for her. And then the music: it was so high that you could not even hear your thoughts!_

_Her friends seemed rather a lot of fun. Flare was on track to dance surrounded by several mechs, while Chromia was chatting with a muscle dark red mech._

_Arcee sighed and rested her chin on her hands. She looked around and it was then that she laid her eyes on a young mech who was reading a pad._

_The scene seemed strange to her: how could you read in the middle of all that mess? But the young man was focused, his big blue eyes bright flowed on the pad, the look was contrite, his left hand holding the small screen, the fingers of the right hand drummed on a now empty glass._

_She watched him for a few minutes. A very pretty pink and orange femme sat beside him. He smiled politely. She touched his arm as she spoke to him, but the young man did not look away from the pad. Then he said something to her. The femme after a few seconds left annoyed._

_Arcee was struck by the youngling and then she decided that she had to know him. She sat down next to him. He became aware of his presence and annoyed said "I've already told you Crystal: I'm not going to go with you ... anywhere!"_

_"Good! 'Cause I am not Crystal "Arcee said with a big smile._

_"Er ... I'm sorry .. I mistook you for someone else ... " He held out his hand to her, he smiled, stood up and said "Orion Pax. My name. What's yours? "_

"_Arcee" the femme said, reciprocate the handshake. _

_When their fingers intertwined, Arcee felt a shiver along her back, a strange feeling pervaded the body, ecstasy never experienced._

_For his part, Orion fought to stay impassive. But inside, he was exploding. The contact with that femme had awakened in him a feeling never felt before and in his head he wondered: is there love at first sight? _

_Both recovered from the first shock, the two went out together from local and they talked until dawn._

_Orion walked Arcee to the door of her apartment. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and they said goodbye promising to meet again the next day at the Hall of Records._

_Arcee closed the door, she leaned against internal and she drew a long breath._

_Orion walked toward his apartment with a big smile on his lips and holding his own hand on the cheek of which he had been kissed. Both fell asleep happy._

_Over time, the relationship between Orion Arcee grew._

_But Primus had something else in mind for Orion, who, shortly after, was appointed Prime._

_And a Prime could not have emotional ties._

**Present day ...**

"And from that evening we became great friends ..." merely ended Arcee.

She never revealed her true feelings for Optimus, Ratchet only knew the truth. But he would not say anything about it to the others.

"Well ... dinner is ready!" June said, addressing to the kids and Agent Fowler. While the four humans ate their meal, the Autobots continued to try to contact their leader.

Their hopes faded with each passing minute, but none of them was willing to admit it.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I want to thank all those who gave just look at the history! If anyone has ideas or suggestions, please know that I am very happy to receive them!_**  
**_Please leave reviews ... I need to know where I'm going ... ^ _ ^_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: THE BEAST**

The last thing Optimus remembered was a big bang, the flames that enveloped the base and then nothing. He was sure his Autobots and their human allies were passed through the ground bridge. This meant they were safe and they would soon be grouped at the established meeting point.

He felt no pain, but he felt weak, very weak. His eyes were still closed, his mask still locked on his face. And he felt a warmth on the right side of him and a little pressure near his own spark. It was not annoying, it was just ... strange.

Slowly he opened his eyes. He saw around him only rubble and debris: the outpost Omega One was razed to the ground. Megatron won the battle but not the war. As long as a single drop of energon flow in his systems Optimus would fight the one who in the past he called his brother.

He looked down and noticed a figure lying next to him. He immediately recognized the femme, the slight pressure he felt on his chest was Airachnid's hand.

Optimus tried to move, but the pain was unbearable. The wound on the left side was deep and not allow him to sit up.

And then Airachnid opened her eyes. Their eyes met. The look on Optimus's face was of confusion and amazement, but at the same time compassionate. The look on the former Decepticon's face was pure embarrassment.

Airachnid jumped up and immediately put lots of space between himself and the Autobot leader.

Optimus continued to stare with a neutral look. Then he pulled his mask from his face. A hint of a smile appeared on his lips. The femme welcomed that gesture of openness. In her eyes there was something familiar about her.

"I found you under the rubble" she said softly "I tried to treat superficial wounds, but the one in the left side is deep and requires more care... I'm sure Ratchet will fix it!"

For a few minutes Optimus stared at her. Then he said "Thank you for saving my life Airachnid"

The sincerity in his words was clear. And Airachnid did something she had not done for a long time: she smiled.

**At the Decepticons' fortress ...**

Megatron was satisfied: everything was going according to plan. This time the Decepticon leader was sure he had finally defeated Prime and his Autobots. Their base was destroyed and the conquest of Earth had begun.

Only one thing lacked to make complete victory: the destruction of Optimus Prime. Megatron's greatest wish was to capture the former librarian, to make him suffer as much as possible and tearing the spark from his chest in front of the eyes of his fellows Autobots and his human ally.

The hatred Megatron felt for Optimus lasted for thousands of years, since the person who called his brother had betrayed him. Still alive was the rage of that day …

_**Flashback ...**_

_The former gladiator could not believe the blessing that Primus had given him. In a few orns he made public his cause, he began to have followers and had met the mech who would bring the issue of caste in front of the high council: Orion Pax._

_He had to be honest: when the young clerk had contacted him he would never have imagined to be able to tie so much to him ... now the young mech was his brother, Megatron would have given his life for Orion._

_So came the day of the hearing to the High Council. Megatron was nervous and Orion was strangely late. Just one minute before being received, Orion appeared and apologized._

_It was time to attend before the Council. The two brothers went side by side…but when they came out they were mortal enemies._

**Present day ...**

Megatron's thoughts were interrupted by his Second in command.

"Master, the space bridge is ready and Shockwave is waiting hearing from you" said Starscream.

The big gray mech looked his air commander with disdain and walked to his throne. He sat down and started drumming his heavy fingers on the armrest. The metallic sound attracted the attention of all the Decepticon troops who were deployed around their leader.

The green turbines of space bridge appeared on the opposite side of the bridge outside of Nemesis. Then slowly a purple mech with one eye came from it. He had got a large cannon on his left arm and a charger on his shoulders.

He stopped in front of the leader and greeted him respectfully bowing before him. Then he turned to the vortex, raised his hand in the direction of the green light and said "I want to present you, my liege, the greatest Autobot hunter".

Everyone on the deck of the Decepticons' ship heard the heavy footsteps of the beast that was emerging from the wormhole. All of them took a step back, Starscream made it more than one, scared.

The beast was huge. He remembered a kind of dragon. Legs with long claws, a long and powerful tail, he was covered with spines in different parts of the back.

Megatron stood up. He stared at the monster for a while. Then he took a few steps in the direction of Shockwave, put his hand on the shoulder of his new warrior and said "Let the hunt begin"

In the distance you could hear the roar of the Autobots' hunter.

**At the Autobot base's ruins...**

The silence was broken by an animal roar. Optimus and Airachnid turned toward the Nemesis.

"Not good" the femme sighed "We need to reachWheeljack. Can you walk? "

"Wheeljack is here and alive?" the Autobot leader asked softly. Airachnid could not help but smile and nod her head. Even Optimus was smiling.

The big Autobot tried to get up, but the pain in his side was so much. Before he could fall, Airachnid helped him to stand. She put her hand gently on his side, while he leaned his arm around her shoulders for support. The two looked intently into each other eyes.

"Optimus... I must tell you one thing..." started insecure the femme "I am not what you think... I am... " but she did not have time to finish the sentence.

"Hey! Lovebots! Am I interrupting something?" Wheeljack said with his arms crossed over his chest, raising an eyebrow and keeping a mischievous smile on his lips.

"I'm glad to see you're okay!" he continued, taking Airachnid's place to support Optimus "I repaired the Jackhammer... now we can reach the others. Are you coming with us, sweetspark? "

Airachnid had a moment of hesitation. Then she looked at Optimus who was nodding his head.

She approached the two Autobots and together they made their way to the ship, and for the former Decepticon, maybe to a new life.

**At the new Autobot base ...**

The five humans had just finished eating their modest dinner. Ratchet, with the help of Raf, were able to reactivate the computer and now the three kids could play some video games. Bulkhead and Bumblebee had obviously joined them.

The doctor came out to "clear his head" as he said and Will was engaged in a long conversation with General Brice.

Arcee had sat near the fire, with her knees close to her chest, her arms crossed over her knees, her face leaning on her arms and she stared into the flames.

June did not know what was going on in the head of the young Autobots female, but the only time she had seen her so devastated was when Optimus had lost his memories and he was on Nemesis with Megatron...

_**Flashback...**_

_June could not believe it. Optimus was gone and had left the Autobots and all of them. She looked around and saw the look of disbelief on Bulkhead's and Bumblebee faces', anger on Ratchet's one, the amazement and sadness in Miko's, Raf 'sand Jack's eyes. Then he looked at Arcee. On her face she seemed to recognize the pain of being abandoned by someone you love._

_June knew what it felt like. It was the same pain that she had to face her when Jack's father was gone._

_But perhaps in the case of Arcee was something else. At that moment she was more worried about what would happen to Optimus …_

**Present day ...**

Arcee had the same expression of that day. June kept thinking...

_**Flashback...**_

_When Optimus crossed the ground bridge and greeted Raf with a smile, all those present, Autobots and humans, breathed a sigh of relief._

_Ratchet reassured Optimus, h embraced him with Bumblebee while both wiped tears of joy. _

_Even the kids hugged Optimus' foot, being the only part of the big bot they could reach. _

_June merely making a gesture with her hand and smiled at the Autobot leader, who gently nodded his head toward the woman._

_Only Arcee stood apart. Optimus made his way among his comrades and the kids and went to the femme._

_She looked up at Prime and said "It was time to come home!" there was pain in her voice. She did not leave Optimus even the time to respond: she turned and ran out of the base._

_Optimus shook his head and let out a deep sigh. Then he turned to the group of Autobots and humans and, for the first time since he became Prime, he joined them in the festivities._

**Present day ...**

The more she thought, the more June recognized the symptoms of one of the most serious diseases that affected any sentient being, robotic or human.

Arcee was lovesick. It was not difficult for those who had approached that feeling: Optimus.

That mech that made all women's head to spin!

She shook her head slightly and smiled and sat down next to Arcee.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the nurse asked in a whisper to the femme.

Arcee raised an eyebrow in a questioning way.

"Come on, you know what I mean!" she continued.

"I do not think I follow you June. I ... " she tried to make a meaningful sentence.

"You're in pain! And you suffer because you're in love with Optimus and you believe that he can never come back!" said June.

Arcee was incredulous ... and angry! Not to the woman, but to herself.

She was so weak that June had guessed her feelings towards their leader?

She recomposed herself in a second and said "I do not know what you're talking about."

Then she stood up and walked towards the exit of the base. June stared at her and let out a long sigh.

**Outside the Autobot base ...**

Arcee was still raging. She did not even notice the doctor who was watching her.

Ratchet stared at the femme as she walked away. He saw her approach a tree and deliver a hard blow against the bark. The blow was not strong enough to do damage to the tree, but perhaps served to Arcee to vent a bit of hhe anger, to soothe her pain ... or maybe not ...

The doctor saw her slump to the ground and shed bitter tears. Just like that day …

_**Flashback ... RATCHET POV**_

_Not everyone could tell that he had seen the rise of a new Prime. I could consider myself one of those lucky people. Not only this. The new Prime was the one whom I considered as my son: Orion Pax, well ... Now Optimus Prime._

_It was a great day for Cyberton, a day full of joy and happiness. Everybody's sparks was joyful. But on Orion's face there was no joy. _

_He turned to Megatron, looking for the look of the former gladiator, but he found only anger and hatred._

_Then he turned towards a very pretty young femme. He looked at her with pleading eyes, she reciprocated with the same look. Orion was then surrounded by several mechs._

_In the confusion, I lost sight of the femme._

_I saw the femme shortly after with Orion. She cried, he hugged her and stroked her back gently. Then she suddenly turned away from him and ran away._

_Orion did nothing but look down on the floor and lean against the wall sadly resigned._

**Present day ...**

Sighing, Ratchet approached Arcee. He knelt next to her and held her close.

"Shhh! Don't cry" he said with a fatherly tone "You'll see...he'll come back to you, from us ... he always comes back. "

Arcee looked up at the doctor, took off the tears from her face and whispered "I hope it Ratchet with all my spark! I need him in a way nobody could understand...".

"I undrstand you, trust me!" murmured the doctor " But now try to give yourself an attitude" Ratchet admonished with mock seriousness.

Arcee smiled. Perhaps the good doctor was right: there was still hope.

And with that thought in mind, Ratchet and Arcee walked inside the base where an exasperated Fowler chasing Miko, trying to snatch up the guitar.

Her friends' laughter lightened, albeit slightly, her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's another chapter! Actually the story in Italian is far ahead ... it takes me longer to translate than to write it! Thanks again to those who read and, most importantly, to those who, with their review,s help me!**_

* * *

** CHAPTER 6: RIUNITED**

**Flying over the U.S. ...**

None of the three passengers of the ship uttered word.

Optimus had fallen in recharge again: although most of the wounds had stopped leaking, he was still very weak.

Wheeljack was engaged in driving the ship, while Airachnid was busy watching the Autobot leader.

Her gaze remained on his face. It was so familiar, yet so different.

In the end he was still the face of Orion, the mech that once she had thought of love. But, like many others in her life, he had betrayed her.

The femme ran her hand to her chest, up to the symbol that identified her as a Decepticon.

_Flashback ..._

_Her life as Ariel was simple, but incomplete. Until she met Orion._

_The young clerk was intelligent, tender, caring, attentive and extremely sexy ...!_

_Ariel now regularly attending the Hall of Records just to be in the company of Orion. And no matter how busy or how many people he needed his professional services ... he always had time for her!_

_The transition from friendship to love was quick to Ariel. And the femme was convinced that it was the same thing for the young mech. Perhaps he was too shy to admit it._

_ARIEL POV ..._

_That night was going to a memorable one. I came away early from the academy, I had made a bathroom and I had passed the wax all over my body. Everything had to be perfect._

_Why? Well, that night, my life would undergo a discovery. I would go to Orion, I would have revealed my feelings ... he would show his feelings for me and then ... who knows ..._

_I blushed at the thought of his hands on my body, his lips on mine ... Enough!_

_With this thought in mind, I headed toward the Hall of Records._

_It was late, but I knew that even today Orion would work late into the night ... he always worked late into the night! And I knew that we would be me and him ... alone …_

_From the street I could see that the light of his office was still on. The beat of my spark began to accelerate exponentially. And the pace increased more and more as I got closer to his office._

_The door was ajar, I opened it just as much as it was enough to see inside the room._

_And my spark stopped beating suddenly, my whole world was shattered in a matter of a second._

_In his office I found Orion engaged in a passionate session of interface with a femme I did not know anything. All I could understand was her name, because Orion whispered it several times: Arcee._

_The two lovers did not noticed me. For a few minutes I stayed outside the door, sitting on the floor with my back against the wall, hot tears running down my cheeks and my spark shattered. Then I heard their happy laughter._

_At first I did not feel anything. Then I started to feel anger toward Orion, because he made me believe that I was important to him. And I started to feel anger towards that Arcee who had taken my place in Orion's amrs._

_I knew that Orion and his friend Megatron would have a meeting with the High Council next day. _

_I also presented at the hearing. Orion met before he entered the hall of the High Council. As usual, he came up with a smile._

_His smile faded as he saw my contrite and angry face._

_He did not have time to say a word. I hit him with anger on the cheek and hissed, "Next time be sure to close the door!" then I went, disappearing into the crowd. I didn'turned toward him, so I did not know what expression was on his face. And he could not see my eyes that became form amber-colored to purple._

_I certainly didn'' expect that the day ended with the appointment of a new Prime and the birth of the Decepticons._

_I saw Arcee in the crowd, I saw Orion as he tried to meet her gaze. My anger became hatred: I wanted to hurt Orion and Arcee both._

_So I showed up to Megatron and became Airachnid._

**Present day ...**

It had been some time since that day. The pain was still there, but the more she thought about it, the more the femme understood that it was not so intense.

She walked over to Optimus, she stroked his face. The Autobot leader opened his optics and found the Decepticon femme's face a few inches from his.

Her smile was familiar, he had already seen it, only he could not remember where or when. Then she approached her lips to his, but she moved them on his forehead, where she kissed him. Then she whispered in his auditory receptors "If only that day in the Hall of records we didn't meet..."

That smile, the way she acted, the tone of her voice ...

"Ariel ..." could barely whisper Optimus.

The femme had her eyes full of tears, "Yes, Orion ... it's me "

"But how ..." the leader could not speak in sentences that make sense.

The shock was too much: he thought that his dear friend had been one of the victims of the bombing of Iacon. He cried for his death. Had buried the pain behind his mask ... just as he had buried all his feelings.

And now she was there before him. And she was a Deception, the one who had tortured emotionally his Arcee. Yet he felt no hatred or resentment. He felt a great compassion.

What had prompted a kind and gentle soul to become a heartless killer?

"You konw... It was your fault if I amare who I am" it was as if she had read his mind "I loved you"

Optimus stared, but said nothing.

"Then I discovered that you had feelings" she got up and seemed to stare at a point not very precise out of the porthole "but they were not for me. I felt betrayed, I was blinded by hatred and I joined the Decepticon ... only to hurt you ... " he hesitated " and Arcee" then she turned to stare him straight in the eyes.

Optimus was incredulous. Almost no one, in the days when Orion was known, about him and Arcee. Even Megatronus was dark.

Optimus understood. He knew what it was like to suffer for love. And he knew it 'cause it was like this every day for him when he woke up and his eyes rested on Arcee...and it was so every night when he could not sleep with his beloved in his arms.

The leader stood up with difficulty. Airachnid was still turned toward the door, so she did't see him coming toward her.

Then she felt a pair of strong arms tightened on her waist and she turned in the opposite direction. She found herself in front of Optimus. He took her face between her hands, kissed her on the forehead and then,embracing her, he whispered: "I'm sorry ... I had to be honest with you! Can you ever forgive me? "

She looked up at him "I already did" and she stood there, enjoying the embrace of his friend.

Wheeljack did not want to hear all the conversation that the two passengers were having. But his was not a large ship and then he had no choice.

He was undecided :which was the most shocking news?

Airachnid was not Airachnid, but it was Ariel, who was in love with Orion, who was now Optimus who was with Arcee, before becoming Prime.

Arcee and Optimus? A grin appeared on the formers Wrecker's lips.

He put on autopilot and stood up from his seat.

"Hey Boss Bot ..." He walked to the rear of the ship. He had not expected to see Prime and Airachnid engaged in a tender embrace.

"Wow guys!" he said, raising his hands in front of him "take a room!"

The two broke away immediately. Airachnid glanced furiously at Wheeljack, who immediately regretted the joke he had done. The femme approached him in

a threatening and pulled a slap on the back oh his head.

"Ouch! You are very strong " then winked seductively "I like girls like you ".

The joke of the former wrecker took her by surprise and she just smiled. Even Optimus smiled.

But not for the funny scene between the two, but because they were landing.

This meant that they had reached the other Autobots.

A shudder of concern shook Airachnid's frame. Optimus noticed her discomfort.

He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders as a sign of support.

"It'll be okay" he said tenderly Prime "I'm here beside you"

Airachnid nodded without conviction.

How could she survive the fury of Arcee?

**At the Autobots base...**

It was night. Humans slept for some hours, while the Autobots had been a little more awake, talking. Then one after other , mechs had collapsed from exhaustion. Even Arcee was tired, but it seemed that sleep did not want to take her.

He thought and thought about Optimus. But in a whole new way than before …

_Flashback ... ARCEE POV_

_It was not long I met Orion, so it seemed strange to think of him as my mechfriend. But in fact he was the one for me._

_No one knew of our relationship. Orion was engaged in a campaign for the abolition of the caste with his friend Megatronus (O Megatron, as he is now called himself) and wanted to be discreet. I did not mind, because it made our relationship special, intimate._

_To be honest the two of us were very close. On the third date I could not resist and I invited him to go up to my quarters. He has left the next morning, after one of the hottest nights of my life! The mech knew how to satisfy a femme!_

_But Orion was not just a mech full of passion. It was also sweet, tender, thoughtful and he was determined. No matter what the question: if he had a goal, he put all of himself to reach it ... and when his target was me, well ..._

_It was the night before his audience with the High Council ... his and Megatron's. We were in his office. It was late at night and in the Hall of Records was just the two of us, alone. I had never seen him so nervous and worried. It seemed that nothing could soothe him. No words, no speech. _

_So I tried with other methods._

_I approached him and forcefully slammed on the couch. Then I fell on him. Did not even have time to react. My lips were already on his._

_After a first shock, he replied to my kisses. We interfaced. Then we stayed cuddled on the couch, I fell asleep ... I could hear his voice softly call me …_

_"Arcee"_

_His hands gently rubbed my shoulder ..._

_"Arcee ... open your eyes ... "_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I am continuing to fix the story ... in the meantime, if you have opinions, suggestions ... criticism ... I'm ready to get it all! ;)_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: TOGETHER**

**On board the Nemesis ...**

Megatron continued to see the ruins of the Autobot base. Now the fire was completely extinguished and the smoke was gone.

He had sent several teams to find survivors or bodies. There was no sign of the Autobots. This could mean only one thing: the Autobots must have used the ground bridge to escape ... but where?

Under normal conditions it would take months, more likely years, to find them.

Now, however, they were wounded, humiliated, no home, no supplies ... they were weak!

The Decepticon leader smirked as he walked through the corridors of his ship. His troops bowed as he passed, looked at him with admiration, respect and awe.

Finally he reached his destination.

The main hangar door was locked and guarded. When they saw approaching their leader, the two Vehicons snapped to attention and gave way to their great commander.

Megatron came in the midst of them without addressing them even a glance. He sat in front of the door and punched the access code on the panel to the right. The door opened immediately.

It was there. The creäture was wonderful, powerful, deadly. It had only one purpose in life: to destroy all Autobots.

Megatron entered the hangar. The door closed behind him with a loud rattling noise. The beast paced back and forth. It was not made to stay indoors, was created to hunt, hunt down, track down and kill.

Megatron still walked a few steps toward the creäture and put out his hand to it.

Predaking watched him for a few minutes, then approached the gray mech and fell on its front legs, muzzle facing the floor. It was its way of showing submission to its leader.

On Megatron's face appeared an evil smile. Then the beast began to clatter. Smoke came from its nostrils.

"Patience ... the time is coming ... Soon you will be freed and you can fulfill your mission" Megatron stroked the nose of the beast "But remember: I want them all alive ... all "

The Decepticon leader's laughter echoed throughout the hangar with the inhuman growl of the beast.

**At the base Autobo ... RATCHET POV...**

The sleep was struggling to take with it that night. I observed the other, all resting.

Trying not to make too much noise, I got up and walked out the main entrance, making sure to close the heavy door as quietly as possible. Needless to say I failed. But no one woke up inside.

The night was dark and the sky was full of stars. I thought about my Cyberton, how we had missed the chance to go home ... Then my attention was caught by a strange glow. I continued to follow the gaze that blip. It grew bigger. It was a flying object, not a plane or a helicopter, something bigger ... and it was approaching. Then for a moment it disappeared behind the trees.

A light dazzled me. I walked towards the light and immediately recognized the strange flying object.

Then the door opened and from the ship came out three figures.

"Thank Primus ..." I whispered before rushing to meet my son!

**GENERAL POV ...**

Arcee did not want to wake up. Being in Orion's arms gave her peace, serenity, she felt protected and loved. But Orion continued to insist that she had to get out of bed.

"Mhmmm five more minutes ... Orion" Arcee whispered.

Then the pressure of the hand on her shoulder increased and the femme was shaken more vehement, but always with kindness. Her eyes were still closed, but a smile appeared on her lips.

"Okay, okay..." she said, sitting on her heels and rubbing her eyes with both hands "Here I am awake! Are you happy Or ..." while the words flowed out from her throat, Arcee opened her eyes but she did not find her lover's face.

It was Ratchet who smiled mischievously "I'll pretend I did not hear it..." grinned the doctor.

Then Arcee's eyes ranged for the rest of the room. It was still dark, but everyone was waking up... why?

The doctor noticed the confusion on the femme's face and with his hand he pointed to the base's entrance.

And he was there.

"Optimus..." could only whisper Arcee. Then she noticed that Prime was injured. In order not to fall to the ground, he had to be supported. Then the femme saw to the left (where she also noticed a deep wound in the side) was Wheeljack. The wrecker had survived ... for Bulkhead's safe!

Then she shifted her gaze to the other side. She was not ready for what her eyes were showing: Airachnid!

**BULKHEAD POV ...**

I was finally able to sleep when a loud rattling noise woke me up. I sat up and looked around. I noticed that they were all there except the doctor. I snorted and turned on my side.

After a few minutes the ping of the door woke me up ... again!

"Ratchet!" I began angrily. But then I found myself facing an unexpected scene... and somewhat strange.

My perplexity hard just a few seconds and the joy to see two of my best friends safely took over. My happiness went beyond even the anger of seeing Airachnid touch our leader.

**BUMBLEBEE POV ...**

I felt like I was dreaming. But when Bulk's big hands vehemently shook me, I realized that I was awake and that what was before my eyes was not a dream, but reality.

My older brother had come back to us! I do not restrain my happiness and I started crying like a sparkling.

**SMOKESCREEN POV ...**

I knew that our leader could make it! Come on, we are talking about OP not a mech whatever.

I was not surprised when I saw Optimus walked through the hangar door. I was happy, very happy.

I did not like, however, to see taht nasty spider beside him. I didn't know Airachnid, I had seen only once inside the capsule stasis. Jack, however, had told me who she was and what she had done, especially to Arcee ... and that's why I hated her with all my being!

**HUMANS' POV ...**

The five humans were the last to be woken up.

Miko knew immediately that something had happened and did not hesitate to wake Jack and Raf. The three followed the light and noise and they were faced with a scene ... quite bizarre. Their faces reflected their amazement and their disorientation.

Optimus had his arm around Airachnid's shoulders. She had her left arm around the waist of Optimus, the right hand resting on the center of his chest.

Jack's gaze rested on her guardian. Her face was hard as stone.

Then the boy drew attention to the other: Bulkhead and umblebBee had a contrite expression, Smoekscreen seemed furious, while Ratchet's face was dismayed.

But it was the look that appeared on his mother's that upset Jack. The boy knew that his mother had suffered a lot because of this particular Decepticon. But he never imagined that June would feel hatred. It was a feeling that no child would like to see on own mother's face.

Miko and Raf, for their part, were too happy to see again to worry about Airachnid. The young Asian had her hands clasped in front of her and tears of joy streaming down her face. The boy instead smiled from ear to ear.

The last to arrive on the scene was the Special Agent Fowler, who had a mask of pure impassivity.

**AIRACHNID POV ...**

Their eyes rested on Optimus. There were looks of love, relief, respect ... were not the same looks they gave to me.

Hatred. Disgust. Anger. Amazement. It was what I could read on their faces, Autobots and humans.

I stood on Arcee.

What was she experiencing? Anger? Jealousy? More likely a mix of both.

She jumped up and walked over to me, stared into my eyes. If her eyes could kill, now I would have been dead as a doornail!

There was no need for words. I moved to allow the Autobot femme to take my place next to their leader.

Arcee positioned herself in the exactly same way I was positioned: her left arm around Optimus's waist and her right hand placed in the middle of his chest, where she could hear the beating of his spark.

Optimus gave me a pitying look as he sat down on the ground. I could see the disappointment in his eyes. He gave me a slight smile, which I did not hesitate to answer.

"Now you can go away!" the harsh words of Arcee awoke me from my thoughts.

Wheeljack was who intervened on my behalf.

"Come on guys! She found Optimus, she pulled him out of the rubble, she took care of his wounds despite the danger. It would not be ... "

But he was interrupted: "Would not it be what, Wheeljack" Arcee began angrily "Do you want to open the doors of our base to her? Why do not we let her to shoot us here and now, maybe ... "

"Come on guys! She found Optimus, h she pulled out of the rubble, she took care of his wounds despite the danger. It would not be ... "

"Arcee..." This time the words spewed from Optimus' mouth "I know it's hard to believe, but Airachnid has changed" he continued, getting up and reached Arcee limping step.

Then he said, "You do not know all the facts" he put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes "Let me tell you a few things. See... " tried to say the Autobot leader.

Arcee shrugged to get rid of the delicate grip of Optimus. Then with angry eyes said "I do not care, I do not understand and do not want to listen!" She walked away and went to the exit showing her back to Optimus and the others. Then she turned back and stared straight into Prime's eyes "If she is so important to you ... why do not you sparkbond with her? "

And with that she came out of the hangar, leaving all with open mouth ... especially Optimus.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello readers! Here's a new chapter! Please leave some reviews ... really help me! :)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: FRIENDS**

"Idiot, idiot, idiot ..." Arcee kept repeating to herself.

How could she have been so stupid? Her last statement was not only totally out-of-place ... but it was childish too! Everything she said was dictated by the rancor and resentment that the Autobot femme felt towards her usual enemy.

Also see her that way... clinging to Optimus ... grrrr ... This was too much!

In her spark Arcee knew there was no reason to be jealous.

**_Flashback ... ARCEE POV_**

_Near the Hall of Records in Iacon..._

_I waited for Orion sitting in that place for a while. And I began to be nervous. I was not worried, because I knew his was a quiet job, so he couldn't be in danger ... unless he had been hit by a shelf ! I shook my head and walked away from my mind that stupid idea._

_Perhaps he had been detained by Alpha Trion or perhaps there had been some problems in cataloging that only he could solve ... Then finally I saw him come._

_But he was not alone! On his arm was glued a femme that I had never seen. A colleague? A friend? It was time to find out._

_I stood up and began to walk toward my mech and the unknown femme. They did not noticed me until I grabbed Orion and kissed him passionately._

_With the corner of my eye I noticed the embarrassment of the femme. Orion, on his part, seemed neither embarrassed nor disappointed by the intense way he responded to my kiss._

_After a few seconds, our lips parted._

_The femme mumbled some excuse and left._

_I stared at Orion straight in the eyes, put my hands on my hips and said,"So? Who is her? Do not tell me she is the famous Ariel you're always talking about, do you?" I was curious to find out about this Ariel. My mech talked about her a lot._

_Orion smiled._

_"No, she's Stardust. A colleague of mine " he said smiling._

_"Oh! And you always go around embraced to your femme colleagues?" I crosses my arms indignantly while I turned around showing him my shoulders._

_I felt his arms close around my waist. His mouth close to my audio receptor "I love you... ony you...forever" he whispered softly._

_My smil grew. It had to be a beautiful day!_

**Present day...**

The memory of those words were a balm for Arcee's tormented soul. Even now that her Orion was gone and his place was taken by Optimus Prime, she knew she could never doubt the loyalty ... the love... their leader had for her.

**_Flashback ..._**

**_Outpost Omega One, Arcee's quarter..._**

_Arcee was still recovering. The artic cold was so intense that she seemed to feel it even in her spark. But a particular moment of the day was enough to warm her soul. Optimus' hand closed around her... just as Orion did long time ago._

_Arcee was sitting on her berth, her legs crossed in front of her chest, her arms on her knees and her head turned to the right. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she not even notice someone was knocking on the door lightly._

_Then a glimmer of light caught her eye and she saw a pair of blue eyes looking out from behind the door: it was Optimus._

_"Sorry," he said with a slight embarrassment "There was no answer and I just wanted to make sure you are well."_

_Arcee replied with a broad smile, "Thanks, I am very well..." and continued to stare into his eyes._

_Prime was nervous because he scratched his head with his hand._

_"Well ...then... good night" he said with a slight smile on his lips._

_"Wait Optimus ... Is there something else you wanted to say" Arcee had the feeling that their leader hadn't passed only to wish her good night._

_The femme rose from the bed, took Optimus' hand and accompanied him to the edge of his bed. She sat him down and then put her next to him._

_Optimus is not looking at her face, he kept his eyes down and his hands in his lap. Now he reminded her a lot more Orion that their fearless leader._

_Then he raised his head and stared into her eyes "You know Arcee... Today I thought a lot about us, about what I sacrificed during the war ... the choices that I had to do ... "_

_She interrupted him "I have made choices too!"_

_He looked at her in a way that Arcee could not decipher. Remorse? Regret? Love?_

_Then, without a word, he took her in his arms and kissed her with a passion entirely new. She had been kissed many times by Orion, but this was the first time she was kissed by Optimus ... even if, in the end, they were still the same mech._

_After an first shock, Arcee could not help but respond with the same passion to the kiss._

_Optimus never left Arcee's quarter that night._

**Present day ...**

Arcee had tried to forget Orion, threw herself into Cliffjumer's and then Tailgate's arms, but she knew that with none of them she would have never experienced the feeling that bound her to their leader.

So she decided maybe it was time to listen to what Optimus and, despite himself, Airachnid had to say. She then returned to the hangar, not knowing exactly what she was waiting for herself.

**Inside the base ...**

None of the present, human or Autobot or former Decepticon, dared to break the silence after Arcee's departure. The silence was filled with embarrassment, but also of questions.

Ratchet was the first to speak "I think we need an explanation from the three of you." His gaze passed in review one by one the three newcomers.

Airachnid until that moment had not uttered a word. Now she headed for the center of the hangar, approached Ratchet and said loudly "I know that none of you trust me... I know tall of you have reason to hate me" and then she stared at the doctor in the face "I know I do not deserve a second chance... ".

Ratchet maintained the look of the spider and noticed that her eyes, once purple, now were amber ... the evil eye was gone, now her face was sweet, familiar in a way.

She kept talking, putting her hands on Ratchet's shoulders "... but found compassion in your sparks... look deep inside ... I beg you"

The doctor looked at her more intensely. Then he opened his eyes and sighed "By the All Spark ... you can not be you ... " he could not make a phrase "You ... you're dead!"

On the former Decepticon's lips formed a slight smile "But it's me ... Ariel!" And continued "I was not a victim of the war, but only of my pride..."

Ratchet was confused. And so the rest of the presents. Airachnid noticed the wonder and curiosity in their eyes. Then she turned to Optimus, who nodded his head and gave her the permit to collect strictly private information form their past.

"I was not always a cruel being" the spider began lowering her eyes down "Once I was called Ariel and I attended the military academy of Cybertron in Iacon. I was a recruit very disciplined and determined. I loved the history and literature "then sheturned an intense look at Optimus "and that's how I met Orion Pax".

Ratchet wasn't surprised. Apparently the doctor was already aware of these facts.

"I and Orion became friends ... I liked to spend time in the company of that youngling: as well as being smart, kind and ... very cute ... believe it or not, he was also very funny " all humans and Autobots to this last comment began to giggle. Airachnid then winked at Optimus who just shook his head sheepishly.

Meanwhile Arcee was back in the hangar, just in time to hear the beginning of the story. She remained leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, staring at the enemy with hard stare.

"Over time, I realized that I wanted something more than friendship from Orion. But he had made other choices...".

"Did he became Prime?" Bulkhead said. He was completely immersed in the story.

"No... I mean he had already chosen someone else... that was not me" the looks of the two femme met.

This time Miko intervened "Did he tell you?"

"No girl" continued Airachnid" I noticed how he looked at her and I knew that he would never look at me that way" she modified slightly the facts "I felt betrayed: I was completely open with him and Orion had not even said me he was engage"

She turned to Optimus, who didn't dare meet her gaze "I was blinded by anger and jealousy. When Orion and Megatron are deployed on two opposing sides I chose to follow the Decepticon" it was hard to admit it "It was the only way to really hurt Orion. So I gave up my identity and I allowed Shockwave to turn me into the monster I have become" tears of sorrow began to fall from the eyes of the femme.

Then she turned to Arcee "I'm sorry I caused so much pain..." concluded the spider.

Now all the amazed looks rested on the Autobot femme.

"Wait a moment ... Are you saying that Arcee and Prime..." Bulkhead asked confused.

" ... chirp" continued Bee.

"Exactly BumbleBee" Ratchet concluded, confirming the theory of his friends.

Even the kids were incredulous, but only Miko voiced her thoughts "This is weird!".

Her face contorted in a grimace of disgust.

"Miko..." admonished June, annoyed.

Arcee put on her face a mask of impassivity. Inside she had never felt more embarrassed.

"We need to talk ... alone" she turned to Optimus, who tried to get up.

He was stopped by Ratchet.

"Not until I have completed all the repairs!" said the doctor, waving in front of him one of his favorite items.

"Ok ..." sighed the Autobot leader. It would be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Here's another chapter! I need reviews ... thanks_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: HUNTERS AND PREYS**

**On board the Nemesis ...**  
Megatron began to be nervous. He walked back and forth on the main deck, with his hands clasped behind his back, his red eyes glowed in the dim light of the room. He watched Soundwave listlessly.

His trusty officer was engaged to watch. HewWas watching the progress of the project New Kaon. He was very proud of his army.

Everything was going according to plan and that made the great gray mech ... happy.  
Jasper, once a small town of the state of Nevada was unrecognizable, its pastel-colored houses surrounded by manicured gardens full of flowers, had been replaced by high-rise buildings cylindrical metal that gave the city an alien appearance.  
The streets had become a huge slab of metal and were deserted.

Who could run away, had done it and they was accepted in a refugee camp set up by the army several miles away. The military authorities considered all the others do not like missing, but as victims of war. It was highly unlikely to survive the madness of the Decepticons.

Megatron was pleased: humans now had fear. And the fear was one of the most powerful means of controlling the masses. He knew, because he had already experimented with this strategy on Cybertron. It would have worked if his friend Orion had not got in the way.

This time, however, he would not have made the mistake of underestimating who once time he called brother again. This time he would have destroyed once and for all Optimus Prime and all those he considered his family.

"Optimus one shall fall ... and this time I will not be me" Murmured the Decepticon leader as he walked down the long corridor that separated him from the outside deck of the ship.

It was time to release the beast.

**At the ****Autobot ****base ...**

It was really a long day for Optimus. The damage he had suffered during the outpost Omega One's explosion were extensive, but would not leave permanent consequences.

By the end of the afternoon Optimus was back on his feet and could move without problems both arms. He felt no pain.

Then tried to do some twisting of the upper part of the body. The left flank began to burn and he could not suppress a slight moan of pain.

" Patience Optimus, patience" the doctor said, while with his scanner analyzed the side of his friend "You'll see... in a couple of days you will be like new" and then added something that no military leader would ever want to hear "For this time, considered to be raised by the ... ".

"But Ratchet..." tried to answer Prime. He was soon interrupted by a wave of the doctor's hand.

"No buts! You have been hurt, you've lost a lot of energon, you're exhausted! Rest, recharge and be back in two days to command. "

"Yes Ratchet!" Murmured defeated the Autobot leader.

"But how good are these two words in the same sentence!" replied the doctor satisfied.

Meanwhile the others had tried to pass the time as best they could.

Bee, Bulk, Raf, Miko and Jack had different games: hide and seek, video game ...

Smoke went on patrol in trying to find some sources of energon and had not yet returned. He was in constant radio contact with Wheeljack just to be safe.

The former Wrecker had spent the day in Airachnid's company . The former Decepticon had told him her story and the grey and white Autobot was impressed. The spider on her part was amazed that an Autobot will be so interested in her. This made her blush, but only for a moment.

Agent Fowler remained almost the morning on the phone with his superiors. They were updating on the situation in Jasper. He did not seem happy.

June, despite having little knowledge of biology and cybertronian medical techniques, as a good nurse, had offered to help with the repairs of Optimus. The doctor strangely had agreed without complaint.

Arcee instead had not yet got out of bed. It was a strange night, dominated by conflicting feelings between them.

She was happy because Optimus was alive and he was there.

She was angry because he had brought Airachnid.

She was confused because her greatest enemy was actually Ariel, the sweet femme about who Orion had spoken many times in the past and whose disappearance he had felt responsible for so long.

She was embarrassed because her secret love was now in the public domain, even if only for those who she considered her family.

It was sad because feeling so close to Optimus and not having him all to herself, after so many years, was becoming unbearable pain ... The tears came down without even noticing on her face.

* * *

Optimus went to the room where Arcee was still resting.

He saw her curled up in a fetal position, her shoulders went up and down at the same pace as he felt slight sobs.

He knew she was crying, she was suffering ... and much of it was his fault.

Being in front of the femme who had tormented her in the past and accept that perhaps she could be changed it was difficult ... Optimus also still had strong doubts about Airachnid.

But the Autobot leader was a firm believer in the fact that everyone could have a second chance. And this was fort both the former Decepticon and him.

Airachnid could redeem herself for all the cruelties she had committed.

Optimus had finally forgotten the feeling of guilt for having abandoned her friend Ariel.

With these thoughts in mind, he sat on Arcee's bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

She was not surprised, said nothing, her face was impassive. Then suddenly she sat up and threw her arms around Optimus. She began to cry again, he picked her up and placed her on his lap, hugging her.

After a few moments, they broke away. Their foreheads leaned on each other, stared into the eyes. Then they kissed. Initially it was a sweet kiss, but then it was filled with love and passion.

Arcee closed her eyes and felt her lean back on the berth, her hands stroking Optimus' chest, while the Autobot leader's mouth was kissing her neck ...

Arcee then heard a metallic sound followed by an "OUCH!" and a loud noise.

It certainly wasn't the sound that she was expected to come out by Prime's vocal processor at that moment!

Then she opened her eyes and she saw Optimus, sitting on his aft on the ground, his hands on the back of his helmet. Next to him a wrench, Ratchet's favorite one.

She looked toward the door. The doctor was leaning against the door jamb, his arms crossed over his chest, his right hand fingers tapped nervously on the other servo, an annoyed expression on his face...

"Well?" he began "Two days, Optimus, two days resting" then turned to leave and saw that the others were all there, perhaps alerted by the sound of the falling Prime.

An evil grin appeared on Ratchet's face: oh yes, it was just fun! He turned to the group of humans and robots "Do not leave them alone even five minutes if you do not want to find yourself babysitting some baby Prime" then the doctor disappeared around the corner with a satisfied grin on his face.

The other's eyes widened in disbelief. Bee and Bulk rushed into the room, closely followed by the rest of the group.

"Scarp!" was the only comment that came out of Arcee's vocal processor.

**On the Nemesis ...**

Megatron calmly reached the outside deck of the ship. At the bottom he was in no hurry, he was determined to enjoy every second of his victory.

He passed through the heavy door. Shockwave was waiting outside with his creäture Predaking. The beast seemed less nervous than at their last meeting. Perhaps because now it wasn't forced into a confined space or perhaps because sniffed the start of the hunt. It did not matter.

The only thing that met the Decepticon leader was the look greedy and hungry for energon that monster had painted on its face. Predakin craved the lives of the Autobots.

Megatron approached Shockwave.

"It's time! Let the hunt begin! " said coldly the powerful gray mech.

The faithful warrior bowed forward as a sign of respect for their leader. Then he turned to the beast "Predaking! Find the Autobots and their allies human and brings them all to our leaders! "

"Remember! I want them alive!" Megatron said, placing his hand on the head of the monster. Predaking let caress.

Shockwave then cut the chain that held the beast chained to the ship. Predaking threw its head to the sky and let out a roar that shook even the two Decepticon. Then it threw overboard to the earth.

Megatron could not be satisfied. In a short time, his victory would have been complete.

**At the Autobot base...**

Rachet was still laughing happy when he reached the main room where there were monitors. He was a genius in transforming the base's computer in such a short time in an efficient system of monitoring ... thanks to the help of Raf! And he felt very satisfied.

Looking around he noticed the disorder that reigned in that base. It would take some time to make excellent operating there. But it was a start. And then he was already working on the new ground bridge... certainly it would have been so much easier with the help of the Forge of Solus Prime. Probably the precious relic was destroyed with the rest of their former base ... together with the Starsaber!

"Well ... let's get to work" murmured the doctor.

He did not have time to begin his work that he was interrupted by the laughter of the others.

"The faces of those two did not have money!" Smokescreen was commenting. He had had time to return to base to witness the scene.

"Yeah! I never thought I could find something to make fun of Optimus! " continued Bulk grinning.

Wheeljack was the only one to notice the look contrite Ratchet.

"Hey Doc! Why that face? There's always time to be a grandfather?" Teased the former Wrecker.

Ratchet replied without humor "I was thinking about the events of the last few months. As, after all, we were lucky: we are alive and we are all together" then turned his back to Wheeljack and muttered "but we do not have the means to rebuild in a short time to defend the base and ... without the Forge of Solus Prime and the Starsaber... ".

"Wait a minute" interrupted Wheeljack, who ran for the Jackhammer. He returned holding a large hammer.

"By the All Spark" the doctor whispered, amazed.

The mech left the relic on the floor, he went out again through the front door and returned carrying the Starsaber. The doctor was speechless.

"Maybe there's still hope" the deep voice of Optimus brought Ratchet back to reality "But we have to get right to work"

Just then an alarm went off on a monitor.

"I put the monitor on Jasper" the doctor began to explain "and now I'm picking up a very powerful signal"

"Decepticons on the move?" asked Bulkhead.

"It's an unfair signal ... Cybertronian is for sure and it is very powerful ... " the doctor tried to analyze the data at his disposal to give an explanation to the strange signal.

"For Primus' sake ..." murmured Ratchet.

"What is the problem?" Asked Arcee very worried.

"It's not an any Decepticon" he said while observing the monitor. Then turned and looked straight into my eyes Optimus "It 's Predaking."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Enjoy it :)_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: FEELINGS**

**On Nemesis' outside bridge...**

Predaking was a formidable hunter, determined and ruthless. He had only one goal: to find the Autobots. Nothing and no one would stop him.

Shockwave finally broke the chain that kept him tied to the bridge of the Nemesis. Now the beast was free: he threw the muzzle back and let out a monstrous roar. He turned to Megatron as a sign of respect then threw himself overboard.

He landed with a loud noise right at the base of the high metal tower that overlooked Jasper.

The few Vehicons patrolling the city sought shelter, frightened by the look and the size of the monster.

But Predakin took no notice of them, because they were not his goal.

"Find Optimus... Find the Autobots... and bring them to Megatron ... Alive!" Shockwave's orders still echoed in his bestial mind. He had never failed before, hr would not fail this time.

All his instincts led him to flush out enemies. But his true nature was not just hunting. The beast longed energon ... the thought of being able to savor Prime's energon made him even more impatient.

Then he sniffed the fresh air of the morning and chose a direction. The choice was based on his instinct, a hunting instinct forged over thousands of years of war on Cybertron.

He ran, ran as fast as he could, angrier as he could.

Yes, within a short time he completed his mission …

**On board the Nemesis ...**

Megatron looked satisfied with the departure of Predaking. Then he went back inside the ship and walked slowly towards the main deck.

Upon entering the bridge, the leader was greeted by a loud cheer from the troops. If Megatron was taken aback and was somewhat astonished, is unknown. He kept the same hard expression on his face ever. Only a hint of a grin hid his lips.

"Lord Megatron ... troops cheering you!" Starscream made his way through the Vehicons, moving them to the sides "The victory is complete! "

The Decepticon leader, however, seized his commander by the throat and hit him violently against the wall.

"The victory will be complete only when I have the honor, the privilege and the great pleasure to have Optimus Prime at my feet" began Megatron.

He let go Starscream, who gasped for air.

"It will not be over until I will extinguish with my hands Optimus' spark!" He concluded with his back to his SIC and all his troops.

"Of course, Lord Megatron" merely mutter Starscream.

**At the base Autobot...**

"And who is this Predaking?" Said Miko.

For Optimus, time had stopped. It was as if he had not understood the young girl's question. And the others was very concerned about it.

Ratchet was to answer" Predaking is a beast bred and trained by the Decepticon with only one purpose in his miserable existence ..."

"Which one?" asked uncertainly Raf.

"Find and kill all the Autobots" was Prime's time to respond.

All the Autobots who were involved in the Great War on Cybertron knew the terrifying stories related to Predaking. Not only Optimus, now the others appeared to be in stasis too.

For their part, the kids, June and agent Fowlerere were quite confused.

"Come on guys" Miko began with his unfailing optimism, "No matter how strong may be the beast, he's just, you're so many!"

"You have no idea Miko" Bulkhead said "He is not only a beast... Predaking is a monster hungry of Autobots' energon "

"He will not stop until he will be satisfied" concluded Ratchet.

"Yes, but you have the Forge Solus Prime... and you also have the Starsaber... "Jack tried to encourage the group.

"Yes Jack" interrupted Optimus "But, you see, Predaking is not a conventional enemy ... no one has ever been able to even hurt him"

"I know what is his weak point",the conversation was interrupted by a new voice: Airachnid.

Everyone turned toward her.

"The point where the wings are joined on the back ... where his armor seems harder " the spider took the silence of all as an invitation to go" that's where you have to hit him Optimus!" she concluded, looking right at the Autobot leader.

"When?" asked then Prime.

"When what?" Miko was more and more confused.

"I think a few Earth days ... maybe three" Wheeljack was first to respond.

"I mean... are you saying that monster are going to find us?" June asked worried.

"For sure nurse Darby!" said Ratchet.

Fowler then inserted into the discussion "So... should not we run away and quickly?"

"You see Agent Fowler" began quietly Optimus "escape is not an option. It would only try to postpone the inevitable" Optimus then put his hand under his chin and took a thoughtful "We prepare ourselves to face the beast ... but not here! We can not sacrifice another safe place."

Then intervened Agent Fowler "I think I can arrange ..." and he went to the phone.

**In the place where was Predaking ...**

Predaking could feel it. He felt he was getting closer to his goal. It seemed even feel the fear of the Autobots ... and this gave him the impetus to run even faster, even more eager.

**Evening at the Autobot base ...**

The day had passed quickly. All, without exception, were involved in the preparations for battle.

Ratchet and Raf had finished the new ground bridge. Bulkhead and Miko, along with Arcee and Jack scouted the surrounding area as a precaution. Optimus, Smokecreen, Wheeljack and Bee were involved in the creation of new weapons through the Forge of Solus Prime. Airachnid lent a helping hand as she could. June tried not to worry too much, while Fowler spent hours on the phone with General Brice in trying to explain the situation.

Finally, in the evening the five humans sat down to consume dinner. Bee, Bulk and Smoke sat near them, making small talk. Wheeljack tried to finish repairs to the Jackhammer helped by Ariel. Ratchet was to monitor.

Optimus watched all the other form distance as usual.

"Always on the outside of the group..." His thoughts were interrupted by Arcee's voice .

"You know me, Arcee..." answered softly Prime.

"I know you very well!" now her voice became very hard " Emotional distance right?" She was now angry "You are a coward when it comes to feelings. You say you do not want to get involved to protect others when in fact in this way you protect only yourself ... " she was now desperate. She was crying.

Optimus knew that the femme was right. In all those years in which he was Prime, he had learned that the best management of relations was the emotional detachment. But he had learned it, sacrificing the most important thing he had: Arcee.

_**Flashback ...**_

_Orion had read hatred and anger in Megatron's eyes. He had seen him kill in cold blood, he had heard his threats to the High Council, to the councilors and to him. He knew that to accept the post of Prime would have exposed him to high risks. He was willing to take those risks. But he could not allow those he loved were exposed to the same risk._

_So he made a decision. A decision that would split his spark in two._

_He knew that the only way to protect the femme of his life, the one for which his spark beat ... had to leave her._

**Present day ...**

That seemed the right choice at the time, but it had proved a double-edged sword. Optimus was so afraid of hurting the people he loved to break away completely from them.

Arcee was right: he had been a coward. Only now he understood that love was not a weakness, but a real force.

So he decided that he would not repeat the same mistake twice.

Arcee had moved away from him and stood with her arms crossed over her chest, close to all the others.

The Autobot leader slowly approached her. He touched her right shoulder with his hand. She turned and looked at him, curious and amazed: she could not decipher Prime's intentions. But all was clear to her in a moment.

Optimus caressed her face with his right hand. He stared so intently into her eyes and with so much love that the femme legs began to shake.

Then he did something totally unexpected: his face went closer to hers and their lips barely touched.

For Arcee time had stopped. She did not notice the others' puzzled, surprised and amused looks.

The only thing Arcee saw was Optimus.

When the kiss ended, Prime took her hands gently and whispered softly "Come with me!"

The femme just nodded her head, guided by her leader to the exit of the base.

No one dared to say a word. All were limited to watching the two coming out the front door.

"Well ... I do not expect them get up!" Wheeljack said mischievously, clapping his hands with a smiling and accomplice Smokescreen.

Then they heard a pair of metallic sounds followed by "Ouch" and " Ahia, doc!" Ratchet had struck again and laughed satisfied.

All the others joined in the doctor's laughter. Even Airachnid was smiling with them while gently stroking the neck of Wheeljack. The former wrecker was surprised and happy at the same time to receive attention.

The two stared into each other eyes, embarrassed.

"It 's late" June Darby's voice brought them back to reality "All to sleep."

How could anyone say no to mom?


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER: THE NIGHT**

**Outside the Autobot base …**

Optimus' intentions were very clear: he wanted to spend time alone with Arcee ... possibly all night. They had much to discuss, to clarify, to compare.

The two Autobots transformed into their vehicle mode and went away from the base in silence. They stopped outside a dense forest at the base of a hill. The place was deserted and the only light came from the shone full in the sky. The stars completed that wonderful frame.

Optimus turned in his robot form, followed immediately after by Arcee.

The Autobot leader was not looking at the femme and could not see the anxious look of her.

"Arcee ... I ... " there was uncertainty in his voice, a rare thing coming from the big and powerful Autobot leader.

Arcee turned around Prime, she stood in front of him and put a finger to his lips. There was no need for words.

The awareness of the mutual closeness made their sparks trembling.

Nothing was more important now. The war, the Decepticons, Airachnid, Predaking, their uncertain future, the hard battles that lay ahead ... it all seemed a vague memory of the past.

So Optimus hold with his arms Arcee. Then they kissed. Their passion grew with each kiss, their hands trying to get to each point of each other'sbody they could reach.

Their interface was intense, but at the same time sweet.

Once satisfied with the physical desire, the two were lying embraced and began to see the night sky.

Arcee laughed softly.

"Why are you laughing?" Optimus asked, standing up on his elbow and staring at the femme.

"I remember the night we spent in Crystal City's gardens ..." Arcee said, keeping a big smile on her lips.

_**Flashback ...**_

_For Arcee was a day like many others. After her study session, she headed for the orphanage. A couple of times during the week she passed the afternoon reading stories to abandoned little mechs and femmes.._

_It was Orion to give her the idea to do something tangible for others. She loved sparklings and be with those a little less fortunate had seemed the best choice to commit to something._

_It was a difficult afternoon, but when she left the orphanage Arcee was really happy: those sparklings gave her so much love ... She wondered if, one day, she would have one of her own._

_Just the thought of becoming a mother made her nervous. The responsibility of raising a new life was not something to be taken lightly!_

_But also made it very happy. Being a mother implied the presence of a sparkmate and Arcee knew that only a certain mech could be worthy for the role: Orion._

_The young femme blushed at the thought. She and Orion had never spoken of "serious commitment". She was sure of their love for each other, but they were still so young!_

_With this thought in mind, she headed for the Hall of Records. That day, Orion had promised to end sooner his works._

_She waited for some time at the entrance. But Orion, as so often, was late. Arcee smiled and decided to enter. She went to his office._

_Arcee found the young librarian with his face pointed at the monitor. He was so focused on what he was doing that not even noticed the presence of the femme._

_"Mhmm-Mhmmm" Arcee tried to attract his attention. She failed miserably._

_Then, with stealthily, she approached Orion, stood behind him and hugged him around the shoulders._

_The young mech's reaction was pure surprise, almost frightening._

_"Arcee ..." he said with a smile, as he rose from his desk and kissed passionately the femme._

_"You know... I had an appointment with a cute mech about jorns ago ... but he did not show up! So I decided to come to you!" Arcee said with a tone of disappointment in her voice._

_"You're right. I'm sorry, sweetspark " Orion said turning to her a look but mechano-puppy that you could not resist "To forgive me I'll take you to the gardens of Crystal City, what do you say? "_

_All Cybertron was aware of the beauty of Crystal City's gardens. But everyone also knew that was the privilege only of the highest social classes have access to this wonderful place._

_"But how ..." Arcee began to formulate._

_Orion interrupted resting her forehead on hers " You know ... know the daughter of the councilor Xeleron has its advantages! She's the curator of the Crystals. "_

_Arcee is merely raised an eyebrow quizzically._

_"Do not be jealous" said Orion. Then, before she could answer, he took her hand and led her out of the Hall of Records._

_The road to Crisyal City seemed to never end. All the way, Orion held his hand firmly close to hers._

_The wait was rewarded. The gardens were really beautiful._

_The crystals that decorated the gentle slopes were a thousand colors. The two moons of Cybertron helped to make the play of light even more magnificent._

_Arcee and Orion made a tour of the gardens, admired the changes in color of the crystals into the night. Then they found a hiding place and spent some pleasant time together._

_After a long and passionate interface, the two younglings were embraced in stargazing._

_Orion was the one who broke the silence "Arcee ... it is a bit of time that I would like to ask you one thing …" the young librarian broke away from the femme and sat cross-legged, hands drummed nervously on his knees. Orion was a type usually relaxed and calm. Now he was nervous and worried._

_Arcee was curious to know what made him so nervous. She sat down opposite to him and looked at him, waiting._

_Orion then grabbed both her hands and stared at her with love in his eyes. Then he continued "I love you Arcee. When I'm with you, I feel ... alive. So I'm aware we do not know for a long time and I know that we are still young, but ... " he paused only to stand up and allow to get up and get Arcee in front of him. Never left the hands of the femme. Then he knelt in front of her and continued "Make my life complete Arcee. Do me the honor of becoming my sparkmate. "_

_The young femme was taken aback by Orion's question. She was speechless._

_Deep in her spark, she knew there was nothing that could make her happier than to become Orion's sparkmate. But, as he said himself, they were still young and Arcee needed some time to think._

_Orion did not have the answer that night, but he was neither disappointed nor wounded. He would wait for Arcee all eternity if need be._

**Present day ...**

"Yes, I remember that night very well" said softly the Autobot leader " It was the night when I asked you to become my sparkmate" Optimus lay down again, this time with his hands behind his head. His gaze seemed hurt.

"My answer is yes!" Said Arcee.

Optimus thought to have defective audio receptors. His eyes widened and he rose again leaning on his elbow.

"Wh-what did you say?" Asked uncertain the big red and blue mech.

The femme sat on her knees, put Prime's face in her hands and whispered while approaching her lips to those of her lover "I said yes ... I want to join my spark with yours, Orion ... and I want to do it now!" and she kissed him passionately.

Arcee smiled mischievously as she rubbed her hands in a sensual way on Optimus' chest. His eyes began to shine.

They were even moments of passion in their interface. This time, however, did not end with their overload.

Optimus lay on his back and gently grabbed Arcee for her waist and put her over him. Her legs were firmly anchored to his hips. Prime then stood up and took her in his arms, whispering "Beautiful ..." then the mechanisms of each other chests opened, their spark joined in a whirl of lights and sparks and the two Autobots experienced the greatest pleasure of their existence.


	12. Chapter 12

_**One of the first stories I read and now I can not find anywhere online has inspired the next chapters. I can not tell you the title, otherwise it would ruin the surprise! ^^,**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: BEFORE THE BATTLE**

**Outside the Autobot base ...**

Optimus and Arcee returned to the base in the early hours of the morning. They were amazed to find Ratchet holding two cubes of energon at the door. He handed each a cube.

"Recharge" he ordered, by starting a beam analyzer to the two autobots "Mhmmm ... from what I see, you two must have been a night, you know ... busy! "

The doctor began to walk away, smiling mischievously. Then, looking over his shoulders, he said "Ah, Arcee! I need you in med bay... say... in about a couple of hours"

Optimus and Arcee said nothing. They simply wear out quickly their energon cubes. They both knew it would be a long and tiring day.

Before entering the main hangar, however, the Autobot femme grabbed Optimus' hand. He turned to her, smiled and brought her petite frame to him. Arcee closed her eyes and lost himself in Optimus' arms.

Their sweet moment was interrupted by a cough. The two lovers went away and they saw Wheeljack and Airachnid walking toward them, holding each other's hand.

Optimus glanced with a question look the former Wrecker, while Arcee was limited to observing the scene with a half-smile on her lips.

"Well... what's wrong?" Said Wheeljack to Optimus "Don'tyYou think to be the only one with charm, do you?" and to prove it the white and grey mech kissed his femme with passion.

Optimus only raised both hands in front of him and shook his head, smiling. He said nothing. He searched Airach ... no Ariel's (he remembered to himself, she ws not the spider anymore!) ... he and found a genuine happiness. He smiled to see the couple walk away from them. Then he was distracted by a pair of hands that grabbed his face and brought him down. A pair of lips rested on his. An innocent kiss quickly turned into a passionate battle and ... then nothing. He saw Arcee leave and enter the main hangar, moving her hips in a very seductive.

Optimus could not help but sigh, resigned lower his shoulders, shake his head and follow his "evil" femme inside the base.

**Inside the Autobots base ...**

Fowler was in a hurry that morning. He looked forward to the return of Prime to discuss with him the strategy to be taken against that monster Predaking. He did not have to wait long.

The Special Agent saw entering in the hangar a very satisfied Arcee. Behind her was Optimus. He had looked completely lost ... now Fowler understood the satisfaction of the femme and smirked, shaking his head. The women or femme, of whatever kind they are, could have at their feet even the largest and most valiant warrior or leader ... and Arcee was no exception: Prime looked like a little dog who lovingly followed her mistress!

But now there was no time for such frivolities, even though they were good for the heart. Now there was a battle to be designed.

"Prime!" the harsh voice of Fowler echoed throughout the hangar. Even the doctor looked away from the screen, but only for a moment.

"What is it, Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked with his usual calm.

"Maybe it's time we begin to think about how to break down the beast!" The man said with vehemence.

"Agent Fowler" began the leader of the Autobots "your help is, as usual, very valuable. But I doubt that you will be able to take part in this hunt" he leaned down to watch in the human's eyes "You, June and the kids will stay safe at the base with Ratchet" then stood up and turned to the Autobots "We'll try to intercept and destroy Predaking... before he destroys us".

"I found a vantage point for the clash" said the doctor "It' s an isolated valley, a dip in the ground, several miles away from the nearest village with high walls on either side" continued Ratchet and , punching a few buttons, on the screen appeared an image of a place similar to what he was describing.

"When will the beast reach that coördinates?" asked Optimus.

"According to my calculations..." said the doctor keep typing on the keys. Then he raised his head and looked straight into his eyes Prime "Predaking reach the established coördinates in about six hours... with a margin of fifteen minutes "

"Let's get ready!" Optimus ordered.

**On the Nemesis ...**

It had been an Earth day and Predaking had not yet contacted the war ship.

The decepticons followed his movements on the screen. And despite the beast had come a great distance in just twenty four hours, for Lord Megatron was still not enough.

The leader was anxious and impatient. He continued to Pacing back and forth on the deck with his hands behind his back. Any noise or alarm did snaps attack.

Shockwave looked at him curiously. The purple mech knew Megatron from eons and he thought he had seen all its possible facets ... until today.

The scientist knew the anger of his leader, the lust for power, his thirst for revenge ... but he never thought to see anxiety on his face and in his movements.

"Interesting ..." he just thought before returning to the screen.

**In the place where Predaking was ...**

The beast needed to rest. He had spent much of his energy in the first part of his hunting and now he felt his strength failing. Predaking slowed to a stop, peered into the surrounding area and lay down.

His range does not last long. Just resting his head on his paws and closed his eyes, his comm-link is activated.

"Predaking!" Shockwave's deep voice rang in his auditory receptors "There is no time for breaks! Lord Megatron is looking forward to be able to put his hands on the Autobots! Roll out... now! " and the communication is closed without further explanation.

If he was human or Autobot, probably the sound you would hear would be like a long irritably sigh.

But he was a cybertronian beast and the sound he made was quite different from a sigh, looked like more like a bull getting ready to charge.

Then he began his run, leaving behind him a large cloud of dust.

**At the Autobots base ...**

All were engaged in final preparations before the team left the Autobot base for the clash with Predakin

Ariel was not sure of her role in this operation. To be honest, she did not even know if it had been envisaged in the Action Plan. She was a femme of action and would not be pulled back.

She walked over to Optimus who was giving final instructions to Ratchet. She touched him gently on the shoulder.

"I need to talk ... in private" said Ariel taking Optimus for his arm and pulling herself in a secluded corner.

Wheeljack watched the scene from afar "Hey ... Boss Bot! Holds the hands in place ... Ouch " the former wrecker warned his leader waving in front of him a tool, before being shot in the neck by a slap.

"No one touch my mech!" Interjected Arcee crossing her arms over her chest "Just me!"

All this brought to a general laugh. This was the power of love: lift the spirits even in the darkest moments of existence!

Ariel and Optimus put aside in a small room next to the main hangar. The femme seemed nervous, perhaps worried.

"What is my role in the team?" she asked bluntly.

"Well Ariel ... I can not say yet that you officially are part of our team ... " Optimus began.

On the face of the former Decepticon appeared a grimace of disappointment.

"But this does not mean that you cannot give something to our cause ... Ariel will you fight with us? " concluded the Autobot leader.

Ariel looked up at the big mech. All in the attitude of the femme testified her determination: the look, the straight posture, her spread shoulders and her chest slightly forward, hands on her hips with closed fists "It will be an honor to fight at your side, Optimus Prime!" And bowed to the Autobot leader.

"The honor is mine" said Optmus tilting his head to one side as a sign of approval and respect.

**In the main hangar ...**

Everything was ready. The three Autobots guardians were giving the latest recommendations to their charges. The three kids were very worried and scared and did nothing to hide it.

The team Prime, together with Wheeljack and Ariel, was about to face another tough challenge. And this time against something unknown: an alien beast coming from afar whose sole purpose was to kill them all.

Raf, Miko and Jack could not get this thought out of their head.

Even June and Special Agent Fowler were really worried. And not only for the fate of their friends, but also for the human race: what would happen to all of them, the planet Earth and humanity if the Autobots would fail? It would have been a life of slavery or it would be the total destruction?

The thoughts of the two humans were interrupted by the cries of Ratchet.

The doctor was more cranky than usual ... but how he'd be wrong.

His fellow soldiers ... his friends ... his family... were about to cross the threshold of the ground bridge and be thrown into a battle from which they could not return.

_"How can a father let go his children to war without suffering?" _Thought June.

For Nurse Darby, Ratchet was the father figure of the team Prime. In addition to being the oldest, the doctor was concerned about the physical and mental wellbeing of the others. How many times June had seen him comfort Optimus after a battle gone wrong or give a pat on Bee's shoulder after he had done something to remember. Or how can she forget the many times he had spent whole nights without sleep to repair Bulkhead after a collision with Breakdown or watch on Arcee's conditions after she had received a blow in the battle. He did the same for Wheeljack and Smokescreen. And she was sure he would do it for Ariel.

He was also a strict father, who knew when to bring into line their kids. His preferred method was to launch tools. All, without exception, were victims of the popular fury of Ratchet. Even Optimus.

He was also a proud father of their children ... although at times he had his own way to prove it.

June barely restrained emotion and want to cry.

If Ratchet was the father, she felt a certain sense of the mother of that big, wonderful and very special family. She cared about everyone, she made sure that everyone had their daily rations, unbeknownst to all, when everyone was asleep, she went around the room to make sure everyone was okay.

And now to see all the Autobots in a circle to discuss the last details of the mission, caused the collapse of June. The woman began to cry. It was a desperate cry. Just like that after witnessing the destruction of the outpost Omega One.

Fowler was beside her in an instant, held her close and whispered sweet words of comfort. It seemed to work, since June stopped crying, wiped her tears and turned to the present "I beg your pardon ... but what has happened lately brought me down ... ".

"You have nothing to beg pardon June!" said Arcee approaching Jack's mother "we are all tired and ..."

The Autobot femme stopped suddenly. Her eyes widened and then, without saying anything, went out from the hangar.

They all looked puzzled.

Optimus made a movement towards the door, but the doctor stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it to me! I'm a doctor!" And he walked in the direction in which it was directed Arcee, leaving a team Prime very much intrigued.

**In Arcee's quarter ...**

The Autobot femme could not understand what was going on. Until a moment ago she was next to Optimus to plan the strategy for the battle against Predaking and ... a moment later she was with her head in the sink. And that little energon she had managed to consume in the morning was now all down the drain!

The first thought was the energon she had ingested was not perfectly purified. But Arcee knew Ratchet's meticulousness and his precision in refining the fuel. So she dismissed this possibility.

Then she thought that perhaps the night spent outdoors had provided some defect in the energon transposition. But the night was not so cold .. and she was not human to have had a "bad digestion".

"Oh Primus .." she sighed "That can not be possible ...".

She thought about the night she spent outdoors, but focused with who she was, but most of all she thought about what they had done ...

No! It was not possible! She always kept active her birth control protocols ... and she was sure that Optimus would do the same ... or so she hoped.

She made a rapid autocheck up of her systems. Everything seemed to work perfectly except for the fact that her spark was beating in a strange way ... in a whole new way ...

"Congratulations!" Ratchet's voice brought her back to reality.

"What did you say?" The emme asked, staring at the doctor in disbelief.

"I said: congratulations!" Repeated the red and white mech, kneeling beside Arcee and gently stroking his back "Soon, you'll be a mother!" a big grin now is forming on the good doctor's face.

Arcee could not formulate thoughts or words ...

She put her hand on her chest, closed her eyes and simply listen to the strange ectopic beat that accompanied the regular on of her spark.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here's a new chapter! In Italian with the story I'm already come to Chapter 23, but I took a break ... I need time to think! **_  
_**I hope you like it and, as always, if you have suggestions, ideas, reviews ... I'm here waiting! Thank you! ;)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: SURPRISE**

**Arcee's room ...**

"Well I must say that the timing is not the best" said Ratchet as he helped Arcee to sit on the edge of the berth "but these news are always happy!" Concluded the doctor, smiling at the confused femme.

"What the hell are you talking about Ratchet?" Now Arcee's real temperament began to emerge.

"Oh, come on! You perfectly understand what I mean ... " the doctor folded his arms across his chest and then added "You, Optimus, a night alone ... I have to draw a picture "he said making small circles with the right index finger.

Arcee meanwhile was really running out of patience. She tried to stand up, but a feeling of vertigo made her almost fall to the ground. Fortunately, the doctor was next to her and took her before she could collide with the floor.

He helped her to lie down on her berth and handed her a scan ray for the whole body.

"Mhmm ... it is just as I suspected" said the doctor, running his left hand just below his chin thoughtfully.

Arcee was on the verge of anger, "Do you wanna tell me what's happening to me, don't you? A virus, an infection ... a gap in the system?" said the exasperated femme.

Ratchet just smiled "No, Arcee. You do not have any of this!" Then he sat down next to her on the berth, put his hands on her shoulders, looked her straight in the eyes and, still smiling, he whispered " You're carrying a sparkling!".

**In the main hangar ...**

All had started preparations for the battle. All but Optimus.

The big blue and red mech stood motionless staring at the point where Arcee and Ratchet were disappeared.

It was not really worried, he was restless. For his role as Prime his thoughts had turned to the fact that, at the dawn of a great battle, a missing soldier in the field would make a big difference for them.

As ordinary mech, he could not bear to see suffer or feel bad his sparkmate. In addition, the femme was blocking her side of the bond and he could not understand why. Maybe he had some response later when Ratchet and Arcee were back in the main hangar.

He shook his head and turned back to the monitor, continuing to follow the movements of the beast.

**Arcee's room ...**

Arcee was sitting there on the berth with her legs crossed and her head in her hands. It was hard to explain what she was feeling at that moment: surprise, joy, worry, anxiety ... anger.

The next day they would face a wild beast, ready to do anything to destroy the Autobots and their human allies and she had become the weak link in the chain. How could she fight to protect Jack and the others if she was now in need of protection?

And then how would Optimus react? Would he be happy to become a father or, on the contrary, he would have been disappointed in the circumstances?

Ratchet's hand began gently caressing her back in small circles.

"You'll see, you'll be fine" the doctor tried to comfort the femme "Optimus will be happy to hear the good news...". It was as if the mech would be able to read her mind .. once again.

"I will not say anything to Optimus! And neither do you! "Said the femme supporting Ratchet's gaze with determination, despite her eyes now were falling tears.

"But Arcee ..." he tried to reason with her " You have to think... if anything should happen to the sparkling and Optimus finds out only after about your pregnancy ... How do you think you would react? ".

Silence on the part of the femme was an invitation to continue.

"I'll tell you: Optimus will end up blaming himself for not having protected you and the sparkling! And you know perfectly well how Optimus can be hard on himself!".

The doctor had a point, but Arcee was not convinced that to reveal her pregnancy to Prime was the best choice at that time.

"Do not keep him in the dark ... perhaps Optimus is not a mech who always expresses his emotions" Ratchet smiled" But you, more than all of us, know that it is just a front! He loves you and he deserves to know".

Arcee did not answer for a few moments, nor moved. Then she raised her eyes still full of tears to the good doctor "You are perfectly right Ratchet" then she sighed deeply "Right now, nothing would make me happier than to share this news with Optimus. But it would be a distraction too big for him and it could cost us dearly".

Ratchet now beginning to understand the point of view of the femme.

"Optimus must stay focused! His protective nature may be his greatest weakness in this battle. I need Optimus at my side to face my new personal challenge" now Arcee's look was determined, all the insecurities and fears of a moment before seemed gone " But the team needs his leader ... and I could never do this to the others. I could never weaken the team! "concluded the femme.

"I understand your choice Arcee and I will respect it , even if I can not at all to share, it" said Ratchet, getting out of berth and heading slowly toward the door. He turned back to Arcee, and before returning to the main hangar, gave her a last line "By the way ... it's a nice perfecly health little mech!" then he walked away smiling.

Arcee's face broke out a smile. She put her hands on her abdomen and whispered "I love you little one...". Then she lay down on the berth and fell into a deep sleep.

**In the hallway ...**

Neither Ratchet or Arcee were aware that their conversation was not was so private. The door of the Autobot femme had been left ajar all the time.

Ariel was traveling in her quarters and accidentally heard the word sparkling out of the doctor's mouth.

Intrigued, she stood behind the door and began to listen to what the two Autobots were saying.

"By the All Spark ..." she whispered, putting her hands to her mouth.

**In the main hangar ...**

Ratchet found his place to monitor occupied by Optimus. The doctor approached their leader and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. The white and red mech looked thoughtful.

"Everything is fine, my friend? How is Arcee? " The deep baritone of the Prime broke the silence.

"She's fine!" Ratchet hated lying and lying mainly to his friend and leader "Now I suggest you leave it alone."

"As you say, my old friend!" And they continued to watch the monitors together in silence for a long time.

**Arcee's room ...**

Thanks to her military training, Ariel was able to hide as soon as she realized that Ratchet was about to walk out the door. She waited for the doctor disappeared around the corner then gently, quietly, opened the door of Arcee's quarter and went inside.

She found the Autobot femme lying on the berth in a fetal position with one hand resting on her lap, as a form of protection against the creäture.

Ariel had no choice but smile.

If it was some time before, in front of Arcee be so alone and helpless, the spider would not hesitate and would have shot and killed her. But Ariel was not that heartless monster, no more.

She approached Arcee and sat down next to her. She put her hand on the motorcycle's head and gently stroked the ridge whispering "Don't worry, no one will harm you or your sparkling until I'll be there to protect you bth: I swear it on my life!"

Then she got up and went out, gently clousing the door behind her.

She returned to the main hangar with a satisfied smile on her lips and with the hope in her heart that she had found a way to redeem herself and to prove to the team Prime and to the five humans she was really changed and she deserved a second chance.

Two strong arms on her hips interrupted these thoughts.

Wheeljack! The femme smiled.

"I missed you so much!" Whispered the former wrecker in her audio receptors.

"But I was gone only for five minutes!" Laughed Ariel.

"Yes, but to me seemed like an eternity!" Wheeljack replied jokingly, then turned away and went back to what he was doing.

Ariel shook her head in amusement. She was really happy with how things were going between her and the white and gray Autobot.

If it were not for the imminent battle, her life would have been very close to perfection.

**In the main hangar ...**

The alarms of the base suddenly broke the silence.

"Here it comes!" said Smokescree approaching the monitor.

"Yeah ... it is the fast!"said Bulkhead.

"Beepchirp beeep chirpchhirp" added Bumblebee.

"Indeed you are right my friend, it is also a big one" added Wheeljack resting his hand on the shoulder of the young scout.

"The bigger they are, the more they are stupid" Smokescreen did not have time to finish the sentence that was hit by a slap right on the head. Was Bulkhead to hit him.

"Hey .. but what did I say so wrong?" asked the young Autobot confused by the gesture of the big and green mech.

"Enough!" The deep baritone of Optimus immediately attracted the attention of all.

"In about 30 Earth minutes Predaking will reach coördinates identified by the agent Fowler. Let's get ready! " Said the Autobot leader and then he went to the room where Arcee was still resting.

**Arcee's room ...**

The femme was sleeping so soundly that she did not wake even when the powerful base alarms began to ring at full volume.

She woke up, however, when she felt a gentle pressure on her forehead which then fell on her cheek, neck and then moved on her shoulders. She smiled.

"This is the way I would like to wake up every morning and to go to sleep every night" confessed Arcee, still keeping her eyes closed.

Optimus pulled away for a moment his lips from the body of the femme only to smile and brought them passionately on her mouth.

Once the effusions, Optimus took Arcee in her lap. The two remained several moments to stare into eyes, their foreheads resting on each other.

Then Prime broke the silence "Why are you blocking your bond to me?".

The seriousness in the tone of Optimus shook Arcee.

"I was just tired ... and then you know that to be fully functional, a bond needs a lot of sparmerges" the femme smiled mischievously. Arcee hated lying. Lying was a characteristic of Decepicons ... but at that moment she seemed to have no other choice.

Optimus seemed convinced by her words.

"Unfortunately, we have no time now for this!" He smiled "Predaking is reaching coordinates, we have to reach the place before him"

Reluctantly, the two lovers left the room and went hand in hand in the main hangar.

Ratchet had already activated the ground bridge.

"Good luck guys!" June said with tears in her eyes.

"Good luck soldiers!" Fowler dedicated a salute to the Autobots.

"Take some pictures of that monster!" Miko said with a wink and raising the thumb of the right hand.

"I'm sure we'll see you soon!" Say Jack with mock determination.

Raf just nodded his head. The young hacker was too excited to speak.

"Optimus ... I remind you that if you leave me here on this planet not only I will never forgive you " said Ratchet who approached Arcee and he injected a purple liquid into her arm.

"It will ease the symptoms" he merely whispered the doctor. The femme nodded silently thanking his friend.

Then, one by one, the Autobots, followed by Ariel, crossed the vortex that would take them to their fate still uncertain …

**In the place where Predaking was ...**

At every step he took forward, Predaking's thirst increased. Maybe it was the unconscious knowledge that he was approaching his goal or maybe it was just the physical need of energon.

The beast did not care.

Within a very short time he would quenched his thirst with the blood of a Prime.

* * *

**_AN: In a review, a Guest suggested to ensure that the sparkling of Optimus and Arcee was a female named Tieria. I really appreciate the suggestion and I was really undecided ... but in the end I followed my first idea: the little Prime will be a mech! I am looking for a name ... I ask for help!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: THE BATTLE part 1**

The Autobots crossed the green vortex and found themself in a new and completely unknown place.

It was a sort of canyon, with high rock walls and behind different rocks to find shelter.

Optimus sent a silent thank Special Agent Fowler for the efficiency and speed with which he had found a place tactically favorable to them.

"Beep, chirpchip beeeeeep" said Bee.

"I agree with you Bumblebee" Optimus said "It looks a lot like the place where we once faced Skyquake. We hope that the final outcome is the same! concluded the Autobot leader as he scanned the area.

They had little time and began to take place.

Smokescreen and Bumblebee were the faster members of the team and they would bait attracting the beast toward others. Bulkhead and Wheeljack would try to keep it at bay while Optimus should have hit the monster with the Star Saber.

Ariel had insisted on being Arcee's partner. The Autobot femme could not say she was excited, but due to her condition she could not afford to take risks. Reluctantly and irritated, however, she accepted a partnership with hher enemy ... her former enemy!

The two femmes would support the two former wrecker and Optimus.

Once they had taken their positions, the only thing to do was remain to stay and wait with bated breath …

**Behind the rock where the two femmes had hidden ...**

Apart from those few words the day when Airachnid was arrived at the base along with Optimus and Wheeljack, the two femmes had not 's resentment against the former Decepticon would not let certain to approach her and start talking of this and that.

For her part, Ariel wanted to leave time to her former enemy to accept her presence before they can set up a real dialogue.

This could be a good opportunity.

"You have to be scared and worried" said Ariel.

"What do you mean?" asked annoyed Arcee.

"It should be easy to carry in your womb the son of a Prime" Ariel had gone straight to the point.

Arcee could not tell if she was more shocked or angry "And how do you know this?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"I heard you ... I heard Ratchet when he you said you were sparkled"Ariel told her with sincerity.

"What are you doing? Do you get to spy on me? Is it your new way to make me feel bad?"

The Autobot femme was about to lose control. She walked menacingly to the spider and tried to hit her in the face with a slap.

Ariel, however, was faster and blocked the shot. She gripped Arcee's wrist, not much to hurt her, but enough to keep her immobilized.

"No Arcee ... I was going to my quarters and I overheard ... maybe next time Ratchet should close the door before he started a private conversation".

Arcee freed from Ariel's grip. The two stared into each other eyes.

"Will not you tell Optimus, right?" Ariel asked softly.

Arcee observed Ariel for several seconds. She sought in her face and in her movements, her old enemy Airachnid and she was surprised when she had to admit to herself that there was not a trace of the former Decepticon. She had before her a completely new and different femme . Maybe she could open up a bit with her ...

She looked down at her hands and said "No. .. at least not for the moment ... you know ... " she tried to continue.

"I fully understand and I'm agree with your decision!" Interrupted Ariel "I will protect you and your little sparkling ... I swear it on my spark "

"But why?" Arcee asked timidly.

"Because I owe you that maybe I will never settle. Keep safe you and the little Prime will be an honor" said Ariel.

Then the impossible happened: Arcee went close to the other femme and hugged her. It was a hug full of friendship andlove. Ariel could not help but return.

* * *

Not far Optimus watched the whole scene. He could not hear the words, but he saw Arcee's expression harden and then soften gradually. The embrace between the two femmes was a true unexpected act. Prime smiled, his heart was lighter.

If Arcee was able to forgive Airachnid, then anything was possible ... also prevail on Predaking and on the Decepticon

* * *

The embrace of the two femmes lasted a few minutes.

"It will be an honor to fight by your side... Ariel" Arcee said.

The former Decepticons held back her tears "Thank you!" she said in a small voice.

And while they were still staring into each other eyes with one just mentioned smiles on their face, they heard a sound, a bestial roar that seemed to vibrate the whole environment.

Predaking was coming.

**Not far from where the Autobots were ...**

Predaking abruptly halt his mad race. Just a moment before he was only a distant perception of the Autobots. But now they felt close, very close ... how was it possible? The beast was confused, but that did not stop his thirst increases.

He stood straight on all four legs, took a deep breath and let out a loud and frightening roar.

If the Autobots were so close the element of surprise could not longer be part of his plan.

He walked slowly, step by step, emitting grunts and what appeared to be steam from his nostrils. The beast was in no hurry. He wanted to enjoy every single moment of the destruction of the enemy.

He arrived at a point where the road is gripped in a short canyon, the rock walls to the sides were very high.

Predaking looked around. He hesitated for a moment and then continued along the way.

It was then that he saw before him in the distance two figures: the Autobots. They looked very young. One was yellow and black, while the other main colors were blue and white with the number 38 on his wings. They both stood there, motionless, with their hands on their hips. He could see they had a little smiles on theri lips.

It took Predaking a moment to calculate the distance that separated him from the two Autobots. He let out a roar and then darted toward them.

* * *

Bumblebee Smokescreen and was not afraid. Maybe there was inherent in them a certain amount of concern, but they were not scared.

Or so I believed until in the distance they saw not Predaking.

The beast was huge, angry and determined to destroy them.

The two Autobots exchanged a quick glance and turned, scoured away, just as the beast lunged after them.

The battle had begun and the Autobots had made their first move.

* * *

Wheeljack and Bulkhead had never seen anything more frightening. Even though they were far away and hid behind a big rock, it was hard not to notice the huge amount of Predaking.

From their hidden location and saw Bee Smoke whiz by. The beast was following them and would come in a very short time near their position.

"Not yet!" said Wheeljack. The beast was still a few feet away.

Predaking just came and passed their place. The two Autobots looked at each other and nodded thier head.

"Now!" cried Bulkhead.

The two wrecker came out in the open, starting to hit the beast from behind with as many shots as possible.

Predaking abrupt halt his pursuit, taken aback by the loud cry and the shots. He turned and saw two other Autobots. One was white and gray and wore a mask over his face, the other was big and green.

He let out another roar and engaged in a battle with the new opponents.

* * *

The two femme watched the play of events from their hiding place. They saw Bumblebee and Smokescreen whiz by and they saw the two wrecker to come out and get back to the beast.

Predaking was now surrounded, because in the meantime the two muscle cars had turned and attacked the beast. It was the right moment.

Arcee and Ariel quickly embraced.

"Saty close to me!" Ordered the former Decepticon. Arcee just nodded her head. Ariel jumped out and engaged the enemy. The Autobot femme waited a moment more and looked up, but on the other relative to her position. Optimus was hidden right there, waiting to attack. She sent through their bond a message of reassurance to her leader and lover, who replied promptly. Then she threw herself into the battle.

Now Predaking was close to a dead end and in front of him he had six angry Autobots and behind him was a several meters high rock wall.

Despite the blows inflicted, the beast didn't seem to have been damaged. He just cashing and back away slowly, as if waiting for the opportune moment to react. But none of the Autobots seemed to notice this.

When a shot then struck the beast in the face, he seemed to be stunned for a second. It was then that Prime came out into the open. He grabbed the Starsaber in his hands, lifted it over his head and made a jumped, landing right on the back of the big Decepticon.

Predaking was once again taken by surprise. Perhaps he had underestimated the Autobots. He recognized the identity of his assailant, he would have recognized his track energy, his smell, among thousand ones: Prime!

It was then that the beast broke loose and pulled out all his strength. He stood up on his hind legs and immediately spun around, using his tail to hit the group of Autobots.

Predaking movements were so fast that this time were the six Autobots to be caught off guard. They were hit and thrown several meters away.

Only Arcee managed to avoid the blow thanks to the speed with which Ariel pushed her away just before being thrown several meters away.

The blue Autobot femme came to the point where the former Decepticon landed and helped her to stand up. To the others it took a few minutes to recover.

Optimus meanwhile was struggling not to fall. He managed to keep up a precarious balance on Predaking's back.

It was in an ideal place to hit the beast in his weak spot, right where the wings converged. He raised his Starsaber over his head, whispered a short prayer to Primus and ready to sink the strike.

**At the Decepticon base ...**

Shockwave soon saw that Predaking had stopped. And he knew that the only reason for the beast to stop his run was because he had achieved his goal: he found the Autobots.

The big purple mech rose from his seat and reached his leaders who was still walking restlessly on the deck of the ship.

"Any news my Liège!" he said turning to Megatron half bow.

"And what are you waiting to tell me them?" asked annoyed the powerful leader.

"Predaking has stopped. He must have discovered the Autobots" said then Shockwave.

"Great job my trusty commander!" Megatron then turned to his subordinates "You will come with me and Knockout with a strike team" then appointed to his second in command "Starscream! You'll stay here at the base to be in command!"

"As you wish, Lord Megatron," said the air commander, bowing before his leader almost to the floor "I will not disappoint you"

"It will be better for you!" Megatron thundered threatening. And without another word he went out and got ready to get to the place where the Autobots would cease to exist once and for all!


	15. Chapter 15

_**I would like to thank those who suggested to me possible names for the little Prime! And I would like to ask a little patience to those who are waiting for Optimus discover their child: soon it will all be revealed, I swear!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: THE BATTLE part 2**

**SMOKESCREEN POV ...**

All would be over in an instant: Optimus would sink the Star Saber in the spark of the beast, the Decepticons once again would suffer a crushing defeat and the Autobots would return to the base and to their lives with their human allies.

So I thought as I watched as my leader was struggling not to be swept away by the back of Predaking.

There was a moment in which Optimus was about to fall, but thanks to his quick reflexes, he managed to hold on with one hand in one of the spikes. He stood up on the monster's back, raised his sword high above his head and ... BOOM! I saw our leader fall to the ground after a laser beam hit him.

At first I was too amazed and surprised to see what had happened. Then I looked up and all became clear to me: Megatron!

* * *

**BUMBLEBEE POV ...**

It was a long time I have not been hit so hard and it took several minutes before I recovered. I looked around and saw that after all the others were fine: the two wrecker was already standing, Smokescreen had landed next to me and he was rising, and as far as I saw Arcee harmless. She was helping Ariel to sit up. I smiled seeing how the two femmes once sworn enemies, now seemed almost sisters.

A shot turned me from these thoughts. I could recognize that sound among thousands: Megatron!

* * *

**BULKHAED POV ...**

My head hurt, but I managed to get on my feet almost immediately. Wheeljack did the same. A quick glance around me made me realize that the rest of the team was in fair condition.

I heard a gunshot, then saw Optimus fall. Megatron and his minions had arrived on the scene …

* * *

**WHEELJACK POV ...**

Shortly after I recovered from the initial shock, I searched Ariel with my eyes. I saw she was on the ground, but Arcee had already reached her. So I directed my attention to the beast, which was now raging with anger. In that moment In't envy my commander who was trying with all his might not to lose his grip on the back of Predaking. And while he was about to hit the beast, a whirlwind green, followed by a laser cannon, changed the turn of events …

* * *

**ARIEL POV ...**

As I rushed to the intentions of Predaking, I went to Arcee and pulled her away just before being hit by the tail of the beast.

I was struck on the left side. The pain was excruciating, but short.

Arcee came to me right away and helped me to lift.

It was then that the attention of both was caught by Optimus falling from above the back of the beast.

Arcee could not suppress a cry of fright.

I was so caught up with what the Autobot femme was doing that I realized too late that two hands grabbed me and would not let me move.

"Here is my favorite insect!" said a voice very familiar "Now I will have my revenge!" concluded the Decepticon.

Now things started to go wrong …

* * *

**ARCEE POV ...**

I saw Ariel approach me. She pushed me hard. I realized shortly after if she had not acted so quickly, I was hit in the chest by the tail of Predaking. She was protecting me and my sparkling just as she had promised.

I went to her and helped her to sit up. But I was distracted by a laser cannon and a large thud that followed.

Then I saw Optimus on the ground a few meters away from the beast who was now to go to him. I shouted the name of my sparkmate. I did not notice that Shockwave was behind me.

I saw Ariel immobilized by Knockout and soon after I was blocked to the ground by the Decepticon scientist with only one eye.

"Well, well ... then you're not dead!" he whispered in my audio receptors. But I did not understand any of the words he was saying.

The care and concern was all for Optimus: Predaking was approaching menacingly to my Prime... my sparkmate... with the intention of finishing him and Megatron had come to enjoy the entire scene.

* * *

**OPTIMUS POV ...**

It was a matter of a second: just before I was about to put the Starsaber into the spark of the beast and a moment later I found myself on the ground, stunned by cannon shot which had hit me and disarmed.

It took me a moment to realize what had happened: Megatron had monitored the progress of Predaking and he had reached the coördinates where the monster left off. How could I be so naïve! I filled the rage. I saw that monster turned to face me and prepare to charge. I saw Megatron high on a rock with an evil grin on his face. I saw Bulkhead and Wheeljack running toward me with Smokescreen and Bee. They were blocked and surrounded by six Vehincons.

Then I saw Knockout and Shockwave: they held hostage the two femmes with their guns aimed to the head.

My anger, mixed with despair, made me get up suddenly and made me recover as quickly the Starsaber, fall a little further.

I took a defensive position, ready to receive the charge of the beast who was marching toward me.

Predaking reached my position and hit me with his right paw. The blow was so violent that not only made me get out of hand the sword, but I was thrown to the rocks behind me so hard that a piece of the wall collapsed on top of me.

I was able to emerge from the debris, but I found myself in front of Predaking. He roared right in front of my face, he got up again right paw. It looked like the end for me ... I looked up and I saw Arcee. She was crying. I sent her through our bond all the possible love, but she was too scared. Then I waited for the final blow of the beast. His paw was coming towards me, I probably would have hit in the chest …

* * *

**MEGATRON POV ...**

I arrived on the scene of the battle just in time to hit Optimus and throw him off balance. Again Prime had proved to be a worthy opponent. He not only survived the destruction of the Autobot base, but now he was about to finish a powerful beast as Predaking.

I glanced around me and saw the two femmes held hostage by my commanders, while Vehincons were taking care of mechs.

Then I turned my attention back to Optimus. The librarian was now at the mercy of the beast, but his destruction was not on my agenda today.

As usual, if I reach my goal, I had to intervene personally …

* * *

**GENERAL POV ...**

"Stop!" Megatron's deep voice echoed throughout the canyon. All turned their attention to the Decepticon leader. Including Predaking. He stopped his paw just a few inches from Optimus' chest . Then the monster down it and walked away a few feet without looking away from the Autobot leader.

The other members of the team Prime breathed a sigh of relief. But it did not last long.

Megatron shot from the point where he was and landed in front of Optimus. With one fluid motion, quick and decisive, the big gray mech pulled his arm back and struck his enemy with the sword in the left side.

It happened all so suddenly and quickly that Optimus almost did not realize he had been struck. If it was not for the pain and the hot blue liquid starts to flow to the leg, the red and blue mech would have sworn that Megatron had not even moved.

Optimus fell down with a grunt of pain and keeping one hand on the injured side. The wound was not deep, the hit did not kill him, only weakened.

"Noooo!" Arcee's voice drew the attention of everyone. Megatron was particularly struck by the desperation that the tone used contained. He stared at the face of the femme. Her beautiful face was distorted by a hurt look, as if she had physically experienced Optimus' pain ... Megatron then turned his gaze to his former friend: Arcee stared at him intently, he nodded his head, before dropping to the ground even on himself. He shifted his attention back to the femme who seemed more relaxed, it seemed that Optimus had communicated something to her...

The Decepticon leader smiled, "Well, well! Let's see if my intuition is not wrong ... " and, remaining with his eyes on Arcee, he hit Optimus with a kick, always on the left side. While the red and blue mech issued another grunt of pain, the purple and pink femme slumped to the ground.

The smile on Megatron's face was of pure and total satisfaction. Then he approached Optimus, knelt beside him, took him by the neck and forced him to look into his evil red eyes.

"Watch as I destroy your world!" He hissed.

Then he turned to the troops "Decepticons! Let's get back to base!"

The soldiers looked at their leader surprised, but nobody dared to contradict him.

"We will bring with us the nice ladies" he passed before Arcee and touched her cheek. The Autobot femme tried to escape with disgust at the touch of the evil mech. Then he stopped in front of Ariel "It will be a pleasure to have you with us again... Airachnid " Megatron whispered, emphasizing the name of the femme spider.

"And what do we do with the others?" Knockout churches.

"Let them go!" thundered Megatron "They will not risk hitting their precious femmes ... will you,Prime? " smiled wickedly the Decepticons leader.

In the meantime Optimus had managed to stand up to his feet. Staggering, he advanced towards the enemy. When he was a few inches from Megatron's face, he whispered "Leaks even a scratch on the femmes and I will kill you with my bare hands"

"You are not in a position to threaten anyone ..." replied with equal venom Megatron.

Then at the back of the large gray mech appeared the land bridge.

"It 's been a real pleasure!" And he disappeared into the green vortex followed by Knockout, Shockwave, the two femmes and six Vehincons. Predaking closed the line, making sure that none of the Autobots follow them.

Only when the vortex is closed, the four Autobots were able to reach their leader. Optimus collapsed back to the ground. Although the wound was not so deep, it kept losing energon.

"And now what do we do?" Bulkhead asked, as he and Wheeljack helped Prime to his feet.

"Let's get back to base! Optimus needs Ratchet's medical attentions immediately " said Smokescreen, while Bumblebee immediately contacted the doctor. A moment later the usual green vortex appeared.

The Autobots crossed it in silence.

**At the Decepticons base...**

Knockout was confused. Although he did not dare to openly and loud express his doubts, this time really he did not understand what was the strategy of his leader. They had a chance to destroy once and for all their enemies, the Autobots, and instead they were limited to slightly injure Optimus Prime, kidnap the two femmes and leave the others as they were.

About the two femmes... The doctor put his eyes on one of them in particular: Arcee.

Before the outbreak of the war, before making the decision to become a Decepticon, Knocout had already met the Autobot femme.

_Flashback ... Somewhere in Iacon_

_That morning Knockout was particularly late. He had an anatomy lesson with Ratchet and he knew how much the older doctor hated laggards._

_He had spent the night studying and had not eaten a single drop of energon._

_"Well now ..." he said to himself. He stopped in a bar near the Hall of Records. He sat down at a table and ordered a glass of energon._

_While he was sipping the drink, he noticed the table next to him a lovely purple femme. Her eyes were large lavender, a loving face and physique of an athlete._

_The young medical student was known for his sexual conquests._

_He downed the last of his energon and sat near the femme._

_"Konckout! He said bluntly, reaching for her._

_"I beg your pardon?" The femme stared at him in amazement._

_"It 's my name! I would love to know the name of such a beautiful femme!" He said, winking._

_The femme just smiled. It was perhaps a hint of a blush on her face ... Oh yes! Again he hit the target._

_"My name is Arcee ..." and then added "And I'm waiting for someone …"_

_Before the red mech could answer, their conversation was interrupted by the beep of his comm-link._

_"Knockout where the hell have you been?" It was Ratchet. And from the tone seemed more than angry._

_"Oops ... I'm sorry sweetspark! We should postpone this conversation to a more propitious time. See you beauty!" And he ran as fast as I could._

_He had revised a number of times that Arcee. Most of the time in the Hall of Records, while he engaged in studies. He was no longer able to talk to her though. It seemed that the only one worthy of his attention was that dude, a friend of Ratchet. The mech was archivist there ... what was his name? Ah yes, Orion Pax!_

_Then the war broke out. Despite warnings from Ratchet, Knockout joined the Decepticons' cause. But he never forgot about Arcee. The femme had always remained in his heart._

**Present day ...**

"Bring the two femmes in jail!" Megatron's booming voice awoke Knockout from his reverie.

Four Vehincons took charge of the prisoners and escorted them to the ship's hold, where prisons were, right next to Shockwave's lab.

The doctor stared at Arcee for a while as she walked away. He then went to the med bay. Later he would visit their special guests.

**At the Autobots base ...**

The first to cross the bridge were Bumblebee and Smokescreen. More slowly than them followed the other three.

Ratchet immediately noticed Optimus' wound. Actually, his whole frame was a mess, but the wound on his left side was what worried the doctor most.

"This way! Have him lie down on the berth" ordered the red and white mech before disappearing behind the door to the med bay. The two Wrecker nodded and accompanied their leader.

Ratchet then returned to the main hangar with strange tools in his hands "When I'm done with Prime, you want to parse all. Arcee you'll be the fir ..." the doctor turned his gaze around the room. There was no sign of the Autobot femme. Ariel also was not returned with the team.

"Where the hell are Arcee and Ariel?" asked the doctor angrily.

"Chirp chirp beeeeeep" said Bumblebee.

"What does it mean that they were taken away the Decepticons?!" Ratchet asked incredulously.

Smokescreen was the first to give explanation "We were overwhelmed Predaking when Megatron have occurred with his minions".

"Optimus was shot and then Megatron stabbed him with his sword on the side" continued Bulkhead.

"While he was in charge of Prime, Shockwave and Knockout took hostage Arcee and Ariel ... for the four of us, we were surrounded, a move and we would all be over! "concluded Wheeljack, vigorously shaking his fist and slamming it hard on the wall.

"We're going to save Arcee and Ariel ... now! "said Ratchet.

The worried tone in the doctor's voice hit all mechs and humans.

"Hey calm down Ratch!" Wheeljack said, resting his hands on the shoulders of the white and red mech.

Ratchet shook off the grip of the wrecker in a bad way "Do not tell me to calm down! Arcee is in danger, we must immediately organize a rescue team!" the doctor exhaled with exasperation.

"Look Doc Bot! Ariel was captured too if you did not notice!" Wheeljack sighed annoyed "And then two girls are tough!" He concluded proudly.

"Arcee is not in a position to resist in the hands of the Decepticons!" Ratchet said with much emphasis.

"What do you mean?" Optimus said, sitting on the berth and staring at his friend quizzically and worried.

"I ... uh ... I mean ... I wanted to say " the doctor began uncertainly "both the emmes have been through difficult times recently ... " Ratchet did not know where to end up so he changed the subject "Anyway, who told you that you can get up Optimus? " Stated the doctor crossing his arms over the chest and staring at Prime with a menacing look.

Optimus lay down immediately. It was not the moment to contradict his old and trusted friend. And then in the Autobots' leader procession there was more. His thoughts were all for Arcee. He had tried to contact her through their bond, but she blocked him. He feared that they were hurting and she was in pain. The very thought made him furious and worried at the same time.

He could not afford to lose his head, he had to stay shiny for the good of the team.

Then he tried to relax and work together to Ratchet to complete as quickly as possible all repairs.

Now he had a new mission ahead: save Arcee and destroy Megatron once and for all.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Be patient all of you ... before long all will be revealed!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: REVELATIONS**

**In the prisons of the Decepticons' ship …**

The chain to which she was imprisoned were doing damage to the wrists. But it was nothing compared to the pain she felt in blocking Optimus' attempts to contact her through their bond.

Arcee closed her eyes and thought intensely the good times she had with Prime ... the first kiss, the first caresses, the first interface, the first sparkmerge ... those memories would help her endure the difficult times that surely she would have had to go through. And she thought about Ariel too.

She looked at the femme who was once her most deadly enemy. It was hard to believe that she could be changed, but she had proved she was ready to sacrifice her life for others... for her.

The former Decepticon opened her eyes and saw Arcee who was smiling. She returned the gesture.

"It'll be all right" said the spider "We'll find a way to get away from here!".

Arcee did not answer. She merely to make a nod with her head.

The uncertainty for their fate and that of the little one in her lap made burn her spark. But it was not the time to be weak.

The prison's door opened with a clang. It was the great and powerful Decepticon leader to come first. Behind him was the staff to complete: Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave and Knockout.

Megatron walked back and forth for a moment with his hands behind the back. Then he turned to his commanders "Come on! Ask me well!"

The four mechs looked at him curiously. Knockout was the first to ask the question "Why do not we finished the Autobots when we have had the chance?" Then pointed with his hand to the two femmes and said "Why did we bring them here?".

Megatron continued to walk. Then he stopped and looked at Arcee's eyes.

"Do I tell them or do you tell them?" asked mischievously leader decepticons.

Arcee looked away in disgust.

"As you wish ... I'll tell them!" and he turned to his subordinates "Decepticons, we have the honor, the privilege and good fortune to have with us the sparkmate of the great Optimus Prime"

All the eyes widened in disbelief. The most incredulous of all was certainly Knockout.

The red mech went angrily out of jail. The others looked curiously at his reaction. It was the powerful mech gray to refocus everybody's attention.

"Prime has been so foolish to join his spark to Arcee's one" Megatron continued, ignoring the reaction of the Decepticon doctor "I was not sure. But when I hit Optimus alongside I noticed the her strange reaction ... it was as if she sensed the physical pain of Prime ... Not so, my dear Arcee? " Megatron hissed.

Arcee was unmoved.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Concluded the Decepticon leader.

Then the femme gave a kind of moaning. She expelled energon from the mouth.

Megatron raised an eyebrow "Knockout!" Roared through the communicator of the ship.

"Yes, Lord Megatron" arrived on time the response of the doctor.

"One of our guests needs medical attention ... we would never disrespect the Prime's sweetspark" and grinning bowed to femme.

Arcee took the chance and spit in the face of the Decepticon leader some of the rejected energon that she still had in her mouth.

Megatron did not flinch. He stood upright and wiped his face with the back of the left hand. Then he came to Arcee, took her by the throat and whispered "You're too valuable to kill you now!" Then let go the grip and turned walking toward the door,"But next time I will not be so generous!" And he walked out, followed by his commanders.

The sound of the closing door allowed the two femmes to relax.

"Are you okay?" Asked Ariel worried.

"Yes, thank you!" Arcee smiled "But I'll be even better when I'll be freed from these chains".

"Optimus will find us and take us home!" Ariel was optimistic. Arcee was hoping to share the same attitude, but at that moment she felt really bad. She felt a sharp pain near her spark chamber. And the pain was so intense that it made her throw up again.

She leaned the head against the wall and tried to relax the shoulders "Oh Optimus ..." she muttered to herself "How I wish you were here ..." and then she was enveloped by darkness.

* * *

**In the Nemesis' corridors ...**

Knockout looked annoyed as he walked back to the prison. His leader, his supreme commander had ordered him to give care to one of the two prisoners. But what was the use?

He opened the door of the prison. The scene he saw shook him: Arcee was unconscious and Airachnid was calling her name loudly.

When the spider saw the doctor approaching, she shouted "Come on! Do something! You a medic for Primus' sake! ".

Knockout freed immediately Arcee and picked her up. Then he ran out of the prison to the med bay. Gently he stretches the femme on berth and attacked an iv. Then he switched on the monitor and began his analysis.

"By the All Spark ..." was the only comment that the processors of the doctor managed to make at the time.

A sparkling! There was nothing wrong with Arcee, she was just pregnant. And of course, Prime was the father of the little mech.

How does Knockout exactly feel? Anger? Jealousy? Who was he to be angry or jealous of Optimus and Arcee?

He tried immediately to remove those thoughts from his head. He was a Decepticon and had a duty to do, his personal feelings had to wait.

* * *

**At the Autobot base ...**

Jack was very worried. Arcee had been kidnapped for the past few hours and Ratchet still had not finished with Optimus' repair. This increased even more the concerns of the teenager, because it could only mean that the wound of the large red and blue mech was not so superficial.

Miko was strangely quiet and clung to Bulkhead's foot. Raf was trying a new satellite navigation system with Bumblebee and Smokesreen, while Wheeljack was playing with a grenade like a baseball ball ... up and down, up and down ... all this made Jack very nervous.

Then suddenly the door of the med bay swung open. Ratchet came out first, followed by a limping Optimus. The doctor had treated the wound in his side, but the consequences would have lasted for a few hours.

"You should rest!" suggested Ratchet, though his tone gave more the idea of an order than of an invitation.

Optimus nodded and walked toward the Autobot's quarters. He Arcee's one and a wave of concern gripped him. He tried one more time to reach Arcee, but once again he found the bond blocked. He sighed. The he reached the door of his quarter and opened it. He went inside of the room and put heavily his aft on the berth. Then he lay down, put his hands behind his head and began to think.

His prerogatives were find the Nemesis and the two femmes in the shortest possible time ... but how?

* * *

**On the Nemesis ...**

Knockout could not understand what his leader was thinking. His expression was unreadable.

After the doctor had communicated the discovery, Megatron had turned his back to him and then it was no longer moved. Then the red mech began to feel a laugh. At first it was just mentioned, then became strong and full of satisfaction.

"I can not believe that Optimus was really so naïve!" Megatron quickly developed his plan.

"How long does the birth of young mech?" Asked to the doctor.

"About two weeks, most days, less days" said the red mech.

" The nice ladies will stay with us until the birth. You'll help to deliver the sparkling and you'll do everything to survive"

"Forgive me Lord Megatetron ... but survive to what? "

"On the death of his mother!" said the leader of the Decepticons without emotion.

Knockout was petrified: Megatron's plan was to give birth to the baby and then kill Arcee to hit Optimus in his greatest weakness. And then he thought tokill the little one ... a shiver ran through the back of the doctor.

"If I may ask, what will be the fate of the sparkling?"

"He will be raised as a Decepticon. He will be my natural heir to command the troops ".

Now Knockout understand the plan as a whole: Megatron would have spared Optimus the time to kill his sparkmate and turn his son into his worst enemy.

It would be a life, though short, of suffering for the Autobot leader.

The red doctor was not sure he wanted to be an active part in this. Maybe it was the feelings that he had once for Arcee or maybe it was compassion for a creäture that had yet to be born, but the spark was telling him this was an abomination.

While the doctor decided what to do, Megatron turned to Soundwave "Bring Arcee to me. Contact the Autobots. Search on all channels. I'm sure they will respond".

* * *

**At the Autobots base ...**

Only the regular sound of the monitor interrupted the silence that had fallen in the base. Miko also remained silent.

Then suddenly one of the alarms attracted Ratchet's attention "Interesting ..." the doctor whispered "Optimus! I detect a high-frequency dial tone "

The Autobot leader approached the doctor's position "And by whom, my friend?".

Ratchet turned to his Prime "Megatron!"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Eventually all will be revealed ... have fun!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: FAMILY**

"Megatron?"

The amazed tone of the three kids took all them by surprise.

Optimus's face furrowed, his brows bent towards his eyes which were covered by a light shade. He did not know what to expect, but it was time to find out.

"Open the channel Ratchet!" said the big red and blue mech, approaching the screen. He stood there, hands on his hips, his glance hard and contrite.

Megatron appeared on the monitor. On his face was painted a satisfied and evil grin. The eyes of the gray mech rested on the Optimus then ranged over the others Autobots.

"Well, I see that you are all present ... even those pathetic humans "laughed the Decepticon leader. The only response was to Miko who tried to fly forward and say something, but Special Agent Folwler was timely grasping the girl.

"Calm down ..." whispered then Bulkhead. Miko freed herself from Fowler's grip. She crossed her arms and stared at the monitor again.

Megatron stayed a few seconds in silence and motionless, never taking off from the face that irritating triumphant smile. He had a tactical advantage and he wanted to exploit it to the fullest.

"Do not waste any more time" Optimus broke the silence "What do you want?"

"Well ... First I want to let you know that Ariel and Arcee are fine!".

June let out a loud sigh of relief that the Decepticon leader sensed immediately.

"For now!" He added, noting with satisfaction the contrite faces of his opponents and humans. Then continued "And I wanted to congratulate you, my dear Optimus! In such a short time so many happy events!"

Optimus looked at him confused. The others were unsure of what Megatron meant. In the head of Ratchet passed a thought, but immediately he dismissed it: he couldn't know about Optimus and Arcee ... and about the sparkling "By the All Spark ..." he murmured.

"I don't know what you mean Megatron!" said Optimus.

"Oh yes you do!" Megatron seemed even more pleased "You and beautiful Arcee ... do you really think I would not find out about you two?".

The Decepticon leader stared at Optimus and he was not disappointed when his opponent's eyes widened. Too bad the big red and blu mech was wearing that odious mask.

Optimus said nothing, he could not formulate words. Everyone in the Autobot base remained silent and still. It was Megatron to continue.

"From your reaction, I guess that I was not wrong, brother!" said the big gray mech chanting well last word. His smile was even more pleased ... and the real fun was yet to come!

"What do you want?" Optimus repeated again, but this time with a dry and angry tone. Arms along the body, clenched fists, the tension visible on his body.

"I have to say I'm a little disappointed in you, my dear friend!" said Megatron taking an offended tone "Steps to the fact that I was not informed about your bond with Arcee ... but keep me unaware that I would become uncle? This really hurt me!"

Optimus believed to have a glicht in his processors. What did Megatron mean with that last statement? Optimus' processors turned so fast that seemed to burn.

It was the word "uncle" that attracted the Autobot leader's attention.

Optimus stiffened. Once again he opened his eyes and looked down, then he turned to Ratchet and realized that the doctor knew everything. It was a hunch.

The fists at his sides indulged, shoulders sagged slowly down, even his mask disappeared from his face.

"Yes Optimus..." pronounced the doctor.

Then the Autobot leader turned back to Megatron. The smile of the large gray mech had grown, his satisfaction was irrepressible.

"Congratulations Prime ... in a short time you will be the father of a beautiful little mech!" Megatron then leaned forward towards the screen. He stared straight into Optimus' eyes and hissed viciously "Too bad you can not enjoy your family!" and then appeared on the monitor Arcee's image. She seemed in good condition, but proven, tired. The two Autobots stared into each others eyes. Time seemed to stop.

* * *

**JACK POV ...**

See Megatron on the screen triggered in me a great deal of anger. I was able to contain it, however, unlike Miko. Fortunately, special agent Fowler was there and intervened to stop her. Bulkhead did the rest. I listened to everything the Decepticon leader had to say. I was not surprised to hear that he was using Arcee to hit Optimus. But I was not prepared for what came after.

Will Optimus be a father? This could only mean one thing: Arcee expecting a baby ... ehm... a sparkling.

My heart leaped for joy. Then my eyes fell immediately on Optimus. He stood there fermium, motionless, impassive. It was impossible to decipher his thoughts. Then his body semed to relax, even his mask disappeard. And when for a brief moment his look fell on Arcee, their eyes met. And in that moment I saw something I never thought to see on the face of our fearless Prime: despair.

* * *

**BUMBLEBEE POV ...**

If it had been any other time, I would have made great leaps with joy! A sparkling? And especially a baby Prime. If we had been on Cybertron would be a great celebration.

But under these circumstances there was little to celebrate.

The news did nothing but increase my determination: we must liberate Arcee and Ariel and we had to act fast!

* * *

**BULKHAED POV ...**

I looked at Optimus while he was absorbing the news that Megatron split out. Everyone knew that Prime was one that did not express feelings. In all those years of struggle together, the only time I saw him say something to someone had taken place recently ... when he kissed Arcee.

Now I saw his despair. Knowing his protective nature of the weaker, I think right now his processors was already working on a way to bail out the two femmes and the baby. And I was ready to follow my Prime anywhere!

* * *

**RAF POV ...**

I could not imagine that the Autobots could have babies ... or, better, sparkling as they called them. I was never interested in the topic. I'm too young to think of such things! But I recognized Optimus' expression soon as his mask disappeared. He had the same expression that my father had on the face the day of of my sister accident. I could read the same concern and despair. And my heart was divided between a great joy and a great fear.

**MIKO POV ...**

Wow! Of course those two had not wasted time! I looked at Optimus with a mischievous smile on my face. My wish to provoke vanished as soon as I became aware of the suffering that Prime held in his look. Then, when his mask pulled back, I saw his despair. The greatest joy of a father became his biggest nightmare. Optimus could not lose his family.

We could not afford it!

* * *

**SMOKESCREEN POV ...**

Optimus is really my idol! Not only as a warrior and leader, but also as a mech. He sacrificed everything for the cause: his life, his career, his passions ... his greatest love.

And now that Primus had given him a chance to recover at least part of what he had lost, Megatron wanted to take it away again.

This would not have happened, I swear on my spark!

* * *

**JUNE POV ...**

As a mother, my thoughts went immediately to Arcee. Alone, at the mercy of the enemy ... no pregnant woman or femme should be subjected to such suffering.

Then my eyes went on Optimus. From his expression I knew immediately that it was in the dark about her sparkmate's pregnancy, he did not know about the baby!

I took my hands in front of my mouth and began a silent prayer to Primus ... and to any other god could hear me.

* * *

**FOWLER POV ...**

I had no children so I'm not sure I could know what Prime was feeling. But from his expression, puzzled, worried and veiled by feelings that I could not define, for sure he was going through some bad five minutes. Struggling not to lose his impassive, but this time he failed. When the mask on his face drew back, his face expressed sheer desperation.

Bad move, soldier! I just think it. But I could not blame him at all.

* * *

**WHEELJACK POV ...**

I never considered one of the Optimus Prime's soldiers. But when Megatron gave the news of the sparkling and I saw the big mech so desperate, a fire was kindled in me. And I felt part of something. This feeling of not belonging had accompanied me for a long time. Now I felt part of a team. And all thanks to a small mech. If even before birth he could drag someone like me, he would definitely be a great Prime.

The sparkling, her mother and my Ariel would return home soon ... I would have given my spark for this!

* * *

**RATCHET POV ...**

Megatron launched the bomb and it hit Optimus in the spark.

Despite trying to control himself, when his mask was gone, it was clear to other that our Prime was hit ... and also in depth.

The Decepticon leader knew Optimus very well and he knew on what buttons to press. He knew that the personal effects were a weakness for him.

Furthermore, consider that Prime was not aware of Arcee's pregnancy. So it was doubly shocking for him.

A disturbing thought pervaded me. I knew the history of my planet and I knew how dangerous it was for a Prime have an offspring. A sparkling was always a great joy. But the past had taught us that unfortunately the child of a Prime brought danger, pain and ... death.

I could not argue with Optimus these things now ... but I knew in my heart, as I weigh, that if we were able to save Arcee and her pregnancy had continued, I would have to discuss the issue with my young friend …

* * *

**OPTIMUS POV ...**

My whole world changed in the moment Megatron said the word "father." At that moment all my processors are blocked. I was so amazed that even my mask disappeard automatically.

A sparkling ... the dream of my life ... As Prime, I could not express personal desires. My people and the cause came first. When I was Orion Pax, the clerk, I had always wanted a family ... with Arcee.

My joy, however, was overshadowed by my concern. Then I saw my sparkmate ... The mother of my child ... on the screen. Our eyes glued. Time seemed to stop.

The only thing I could pass on to Arcee through our bond was "Thank you! I love you!".

* * *

**ARCEE POV ...**

From my position I could see Optimus, though he could not see me. I could hear Megatron's words and my anger towards him became overwhelming: that evil mech knew how to hurt my sparkmate and he would not hesitate to use all his tricks to do so. And I was angry at myself for being so weak for me to catch ... and for being so cowardly as not to tell Optimus that it would be a father.

Now he was discovering the news in the most horrible way: from his worst enemy.

Shockwave then took me in front of the screen. Optimus stared into my eyes.

In his eyes I would have thought to see anger, resentment towards me. Instead I read a good deal of gratitude and concern ... despair.

Then I reached through our bond and that one, short sentence contained all his love for me and our sparkling.

* * *

**MEGATRON POV ...**

Things were going exactly as I had thought. I was putting Optimus in the corner. He was shocked, worried ... I could also see the desperation in the eyes when his look rested on Arcee. His mask desappeard, an automatic gesture that showed that my revelation had hit the big Autobot leader deeply!

What I never imagined was his surprise when I told him he would become a father.

His expression of pure shock made me think ...

* * *

**GENERAL POV ...**

Megatron merely observe that the two Autobots stared into each others eyes. Pathetic! They behaved as if the rest of the world did not exist. Love is for the weak!

The Decepticon leader decided to break the idyll "Didn't you know it?" He said with an evil and arrogant grin.

Optimus stared at him with hard eyes.

Megatron began to laugh, then turned to Arcee "Didn't you told him?"

"No" was the answer barely whispered. The femme immediately regretted having given a confirmation to the big gray mech, a further point in his favor.

Megatron's laughter continued for a time that seemed interminable.

"You do not know what a great satisfaction for me was to reveal to you such a good news my dear Optimus... albeit completely unintentional! " then stopped smiling "What are you going to do? What are you willing to sacrifice to save yoou beloved and your little mech? ".

"Just tell me where and when" was the only answer that Optimus formulated.

"Good! Tomorrow at 12:00 I'm sending you the coördinates. Come together with ypur team, if you pleased £

"I will do not miss the appointment Megatron!" And with this response of the Prime, the Decepticon leader closed the connection and left the Autobots and the humans in front of a black screen ... black as Optimus' mood.

Ratchet approached his leader, put a hand on his shoulder and said "You have sacrificed everything for the cause ... now ... " but he did not have time to finish the sentence. Optimus, with a sudden movement, broke free from the light socket of the doctor and said "No. .. not all " then the Autobot leader walked slowly toward his quarter.

Ratchet could only mutter "Primus ... please have mercy on us ... ".


	18. Chapter 18

**_I did not have much time these days ... work has kept me quite busy! But this morning when I woke up, saw the number of requests, I have done everything possible to be able to publish a new chapter ... and here it is: I hope you like it!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18: BEFORE THE DAWN**

**In the Nemesis' jail ...**

Ariel was beginning to be worried. The Decepticons had taken away Arcee now a bit of time. Then the prison's door opened and Knockout came, pushing in the Autobot femme.

He put the chains on her without saying a word and went out, requiring the heavy metal door.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? "Asked Ariel worried, seeing the other femme who hold shining eyes.

"No, I'm fine!" Arcee replied in a whisper "But they have found out everything …".

"Megatron knows about Optimus and me... He knows about our sparkling! " she paused, almost had to catch her breath. The words didn't come out easily "Megatron knows Optimus very well and he is trying to exploit his greatest weakness: the love for his family" then the tears took over and Arcee could no longer speak.

Ariel took a moment to reflect "The love that Optimus has for you and your sparkling is not a weakness! It's the greatest force that can sustain you both "

Arcee stared in the face formers Decepticon "But Optimus will do anything to free us ... even sacrifice himself ... ".

"Do not say that! How do you know it? "asked the spider a bit annoyed by the pessimism of the other femme.

"I heard it in his spark!" Arcee said with a wry smile on her lips.

Ariel didn't know what to say.

The day had been long and difficult and her internal processors were talking the need to recharge energon and then recharge. Even Arcee was exhausted, because her energy was now doubled.

But seeing that their guests did not seem willing to provide energon, the only thing they could do was try to recuperate their energies resting.

"Try to recharge, Arcee ... you need it. If today has been a hard day, tomorrow it will be even more ... we have to be at the height of our capabilities! ".

Ariel was right, but recharge struggled to take both the femmes. It was an endless night, full of thoughts and fears.

And the rising of the new sun did not seem to enhance Arcee's mood.

* * *

**At the Autobot base ... OPTIMUS POV**

I left the area of the monitor with a heavy spark. I was angry, worried ... scared.

I wouldn't often be afraid. And every time I felt so, Arcee was the cause.

Megatron had always considered feelings, especially love, a weakness.

Since the beginning of our friendship, when he was Megatronus, the gladiator, and I was the clerk Orion Pax, he had despised love.

It was for his aversion to this feeling at that time, I hadn't said him anything about me and Arcee. I didn't consider me weak. I was very young at that time. I was more or less what could be compared to the age of Jack, maybe a couple of years older.

In time, I realized that my friend wasn't right: love is not a weakness. It's the greatest force in the universe.

The love for my people and for my planet has prompted me to accept the title of Prime. The love led me to the core of Cybertron Primus where the powerful being gave me the honor of Matrix of Leadership. The love for my team and for our human friends pushed me over the years to stand still in front of Megatron and fight min and his troops with all my strength,

It will be the love for Arcee and our sparkling that will guide me and support me tomorrow when I will face my brother again.

It will be the love for my family that will drive my mind and my sword in the last battle against the Decepticon.

* * *

**On the Nemesis ...**

Knockout that night could not recharge.

In his life as a Decepticon, he had never experienced such a feeling, so he was not sure what it was that vice that gripped his spark. He knew that feeling was connected to Arcee and sparkling.

Guilt? He pushed away that thought immediately. Megatron would have torn him to pieces if he knew of his hesitation.

"Knockout!" the powerful voice of the leader through the speakers almost made him fall from his berth.

"Yes, Lord Megatron" he replied, standing up.

"I have a very important mission to rely on you. Meet me in my quarters immediately! "And the communication was closed without further pleasantries.

The doctor knew that Megatron didn't like to wait. So he went as quick as possible toward the leader's quarter. He knocked and the response was swift. The door opened to show the big gray mech with the face turned to the window, his back to the door.

Knockout gave a quick look around. He had never been in Megatron's quarter.

The main room was a big, bigger than the other. But it was simple. There were also a bedroom and a bathroom.

The larger room served as a living room and study. There were a sofa and a table with chairs. There were a few shelves on which were supported the holophotos. He was surprised to see that his leader had memories he cared about. It was even more surprised when he saw a portrait of a photo of Megatron and Optimus, although they were a bit different from what they were now.

"I keep that holophoto only to remind me that I should not ever trust anyone!" Megatron obviously was aware of the interest Knockout was showing for that particular image.

"Of course, Lord Megatron" was the short answer of the doctor.

"You must be wondering what are you doing here ... in my quarters "continued the Deceptiocon leader.

Knockout answered by remaining silent and waiting for Megatron continued "I noticed that you have some interest in one of the Autobot femme. The sparkmate of my friend Optimus... Am I right?" asked the powerful mech with a smirk.

The doctor's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but the only response was only few syllables "Well ... I ... not ... ".

Megatron raised his hand to stop his miserable attempt to answer. Then he continued "I can not blame you. Arcee is a beautiful specimen of femme ... If she wasn't an Autobot I assure you that I would have claimed her for me" Megatron's smil grew "Prime tomorrow will be very determined to recover his family. You'll have to make sure that his pathetic attempt to save his sparkmate and his sparkling will be in vain ... ".

Knockout stared at his leader quizzically.

"Your mission is to prevent Optimus reach Arcee, no matter the cost!" Decreed the Decepticon leader.

Knockout was about to say something but he was cut from the words of Megatron "It 's all! You can go now, soldier! "

The doctor bowed in reverence and, without looking, left his leader's quarter quickly. Only when the door closed, Knockout went back upright.

He dropped his hands to his sides and let out a deep sigh. He walked listlessly to his quarter. He entered and sat down heavily on the bed.

If he thought it was hard to sleep shortly before, he was now aware that he would spend the night restless.

* * *

**On top of the Decepticon tower ...**

Predaking was quivering waiting. Shockwave had told him the next mission.

The next day he again addressed the Autobots. But this time he was allowed to kill them.

The thought excited the beast. He could already feel the taste of their energon in his mouth, he could hear the creaking of their frames that broke under his feet ... yes, this time none of them would have survived!

And he was also allowed to destroy the humans. He no longer had a particular interest in the small and weak species. He wasn't interested in the crumbling of their weak bones and the shedding of that red liquid flowing inside them ... But his mission was to kill ... his greatest pleasure ... and then of course he would be denied the satisfaction of destroying the team Prime.

About Prime ... the only sadness was that Megatron had claimed the destruction of Prime for himself. Predaking would only weaken the Autobot leader, he could hurt him, but he could not kill him. That was a privilege that belonged exclusively to the Decepticon leader, Shockwave was very clear about this aspect of the mission.

The chain that held Predaking linked to the outside deck of the ship seemed now to the beast more short and narrow. The monster was restless. Agitated. Excited.

Megatron stared at him with an intense look and accomplice. Yes, he had the same feelings that felt the Decepticon leader.

"Patience, my warrior," said the big gray mech approaching the beast "Tomorrow you can quench your thirst as I appease mine …"

* * *

**At the Autobot base ...**

Missing a few hours at dawn. Optimus had not slept a wink that night. He had lain in his berth until then. Then, restless and nervous, stood up. A small trip outside would clear his head.

When he entered the main hangar, he saw he wasn't the only one who had spent a sleepless night. A dim light shone partially the hangar.

At the small coffee table positioned near the small makeshift kitchen, there was June. Her hands were resting under the chin and a cup of cold coffee was in front of her.

Optimus walked over toward the nurse. Despite his large and huge frame, Prime's movements were silent. So silent that June didn't see the big Autobot approaching, but she was aware of his presence only when he called her softly.

" Are you not able to recharge?" Asked the woman.

"Yes..." answered the big red and blue mech "I have too much thoughts in my processors".

June saw an expression that she did not recognize Optimus' face. Prime was certainly not an expansive mech, often hiding what he thought and felt behind his mask. And for June read true and deep feelings in the eyes of the Autobot leader was a pleasant surprise.

"You really love her..." it was more a statement than a question.

"Uhu ... what ..." Optimus seemed to wake up from a kind of trance.

"I said ... you really love her ... Arcee, I mean " repeated June with a smile.

Optimus did not answer immediately. He took a moment to formulate his answer.

"It's hard for me to express my feelings, June" began the Autobot leader as he sat on the floor near the woman "Since I became a Prime I had become estranged from the most common feelings".

"I do not think I understand exactly what you mean" June verbalize her confusion.

"See June, be Prime means many things" Optimus tried to express the concept in a simple and clear speach "I was supposed to be a guide and protector for my people. But Megatron has prevented me and, under the circumstances, I'm essentially a military leader. But I always hated guns and violence" on the face of Optimus appeared a slight smile" then when I received from Primus the Matrix of Leadership, and with it all the knowledge of the thirteen original Primes ... It was clear that I could never have the life I wanted," the eyes of the Autobot leader became serious.

"What did Orion Pax wanted most?" asked June urging him to continue.

"Orion wanted a family. What I had never been able to have before... " the confused look of the woman said Prime continuing to talk …

* * *

_**Flashback ... OPTIMUS POV**_

_I don't remember much of my creators. They died when I was very small. They were killed during a rebellion. All I know about them, it was told me over the years by Alpha Trion, who knew them both._

_My father was a member of the high council, my mother was a scientist. I think I remember a melody she whispered to me to sleep ... or maybe I like to think so!_

_My creators were upper class. So even after their death, I never lacked anything._

_I was assigned to a caretaker and a number of teachers. Among them was Alpha Trion. He was also the one who taught me the love of history and literature._

_I spent entire afternoons at the Hall of Records. I was younger thrn Raf when I developed my first cataloging system._

_Growing up I became fond of encryption. I completed my courses and Alpha Trion took me to work with him in the Hall._

_The first time I was there I worked mainly on cataloging. Then, with time and experience, I dedicated myself completely to cryptography: I found and I interpreted code at the speed of light. I soon became the youngest head of that sector._

_It was decoding the data that I learned of a gladiator named Megatronus. He spoke of freedom and equal rights for all Cybertronians. I did everything to meet him. We became friends. Brothers._

_Then I also met Arcee. My life seemed full and happy. I had almost everything I had always wanted a job that I liked, a femme I loved and who loved me, an older brother, a sort of father, Alpha Trion, and Ratchet, a trusted friend._

_I missed two things: a son and ... Cybertron with more fair and just society. Ambitious, right?_

_I also asked Arcee to become my sparkmate. I didn't pretend to have answer right away, but I wanted her to know that I really wanted her in my life forever._

_Meanwhile, I and Megatron received hearing from the High Council. Everything was going well ... or so I was convinced!_

_The day of the hearing was the day that my life changed forever._

_I was appointed Prime and I lost my brother. I had to give up even the most important person in my life, the one that would have really made it complete._

_A Prime could not have emotional ties, could not run the risk of putting the good of an individual to the common good of an entire race._

_I accepted my fate. I heard no more for some time Arcee, until she reached me and my team here on Earth. I thought Primus sometimes had a bad sense of humor._

_But now, just weeks before the birth of my son, I can only thank him for giving me a second chance._

* * *

**Present day ...**

June listened attentively to Optimus' story. It was the first time that the Autobot leader opened with her. And she was very happy about it.

What they didn't realize is that the nurse wasn't the only one to listen to the past of Prime.

Both the kids and the rest of the Team had been awakened and they were placed in a corner, taken from the confession of the big red and blue mech.

It was an opportunity to see Optimus in a new light. They felt closer to him.

They would do anything to protect the family of their friend ... their family.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Here another chapter! I said to Sabela2 I'm too tired to keep translating, but I do it anyway! I hope you enjoy it. Please reviews_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: ANOTHER BATTLE**

**At the Autobot base ...**

That morning, the tension was palpable in the air. Both Autobots and humans were nervous, anxious, worried.

After their late-night conversation, Optimus and June had not slept much. And both were already in place since early morning.

The rave woman took care to prepare breakfast for Special Agent Fowler and for the three hungry teenagers. It was a hearty breakfast compared to those of the other morning. The previous day, Optimus had given to humans, properly escorted by Bulkhead and Bumblebee, the permission to use the ground bridge and to go to a mall to shop. They needed some stuff: food, drinks, clothes, detergents for body and for cleaning, bed linen ... everything that a human being needed to live a life ... well, normal.

Both the kids and the man were very happy to feed themselves with eggs, bacon, bread, jam, orange juice, milk and coffee. The five ate in silence. The only sounds heard at the table were the clinking of spoons on cups. It was almost surreal.

Even Ratchet got up very early. He had forced Bumbleebee and Smokescreen to do the same. They needed energon and he had sent the two young mechs at a mine discovered shortly before by the computer.

Thanks to this morning ride, as did the nurse Darby for the group of humans, the doctor had prepared the "breakfast" for all the Autobots. Two cubes of energon for each one. It would be a busy day, and who knows when (and if) they could recharge again.

Wheeljack had spent the night on the Jackhammer, thinking about Ariel. He would do anything to free her and bring her back to base with them. It was the first time he cared so much for someone. For him, she was very important ... almost as Arcee was for Optimus. This thought just touched him and immediately he tried to pull it away from his head. Could it be love? It had never been in love, he had no basis for comparison. But this feeling he felt when he rested his eyes on Ariel did feel good ... and he would not have given up without a fight.

* * *

Even Bulkhead had passed a troubled night. And when he got up, he was very happy to see those two energon cubes waiting for him.

His smile faded when he saw Optimus. The Autobot leader was leaning against a wall near the main hangar door. His arms were crossed over his chest. His eyes facing out. He was not wearing his famous mask, so his emotions this time were more easily readable on his face.

He was tired and worried. His face might have seemed impassive, but Bulkhead knew his Prime very well. It was easy to see the tension in his whole body.

The big green Autobot took a deep breath. He noticed the other Autobots had already consumed their energon cubes. There wee only four left. Wheeljack still had not showed at the base. So the remaining two were for their leader.

Bulkhaed took a deep breath, swallowed the last of his energon that last in the cube, grabbed the other two and walked over to Optimus.

The Autobot leader was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not notice his soldier approaching. Only when Bulkhead cleared his throat, Prime turned to him, detaching reluctantly from the wall.

"Thanks!" was all the big red and blue mech said.

Then there were moments of silence in which the two Autobots stared both to the outside of the base. Bulkhead was not the type to speeches ... it was Optimus who always knew what was the right thing to say ...

"Boss Bot" the former wrecker began timidly "I just wanted to tell you that we will do everything to bring back home safe Arcee and the little one ... I swear it on my spark"

Optimus looked at the soldier with pride and admiration. He put his hand on the shoulder of the green mech and said "It 's an honor and a privilege for me to have in my team an Autobot like you!".

Prime's eyes were bright as the words came from his mouth. Bulkhead smiled, before returning to stare at the horizon with his leader.

* * *

**On the Nemesis ...**

Everything was ready. Megatron was on the outside deck of the ship, along with his staff and Predaking, waiting for the opening of the ground bridge that would lead his troops to the set point for the meet with the Autobots. Even the two femmes were with them.

Ariel was standing, her hands tied behind the back and a scowl turned to the Decepticon leader. Megatron replied with a mischievous smile.

Arcee, however, was sitting on the ground. For her it had been a long night in troubled times. Not only she was concerned about the events of the day, she had been physically ill and vomited several times. She felt weak and she tried to save energy: she should draw on all her remaining reserves in case of escape ... or battle.

Even the Decepticons troops were already on the outside deck of the ship waiting. They were up the small team formed by Megatron, Shockwave, Knockout, Starscream, Predaking and some soldiers. Like most of the time Soundwave was in the rear to coördinate Vehicons.

"It 's time, Lord Megatron!" Said the Second in command of the Decepticons, as he walked towards the leader with slow pace and direct gaze toward the two femmes. His smiled satisfied and the energon boiled in Ariel's veins. Arcee, from her part, was too focused on the little beat that accompanied her to note the attitude of the Decepticon commander.

Megatron nodded his head and Soundwave opened the ground bridge. The noise of the green vortex awoke Arcee from her thoughts. Then she felt her weight lift from Shockwave.

"Let's go sweetspark! I bet that Prime is anxious to see you!" he whispered in her receptor audio, and he pushed forward.

The group passed through the vortex and they found themself in a clearing surrounded by some trees. There was also a river.

Megatron looked around and waved his hand. Predaking is positioned on the right, next to the trees. The Decepticons positioned themselves behind the leader. The two femmes were right behind them, guarded by four Vehicons.

Now they had to wait for the Autobots' arrival.

* * *

**At the Autobot base ...**

"It 's almost time Optmus!" Ratchet's words broke the silence which had accompanied the Autobot leader and Bulkhead.

Prime turned to the doctor with a half smile on his lips.

"Autobots! Get ready to go!" the deep voice of Prime echoed throughout the hangar.

"This time I have to ask you to come with us, my friend," Optimus turned to Ratchet going straight to the point.

"I see" nodded the doctor "Agent Fowler will be at the controls of the ground bridge".

"Of course, it will be an honor to be useful" said the human turning to salute the Autobots.

Ratchet opened the bridge and the familiar green vortex wrapped the hangar.

"Autobots! Roll out " Optimus ordered before turning and drifting away through the light. All he other imitated the leader and in a moment the whole team had crossed the bridge.

Agent Fowler was fascinated by the alien technology and each time he was left dumbstruck. He didn't close the ground bridge soon, he wanted to see a little more that technological marvel.

When the vortex died, William noticed that June was looking around with a worried look.

Then the woman asked "Where are the kids?".

It was then that Agent Fowler noticed that in the base it had been just him and June.

* * *

**MIKO POV ...**

I knew that this mission of Team Prime was particularly dangerous, but I was sick to stay closed in that boring base. If it was not for the short trip to the mall the day before, I think we're all dead of boredom.

And then I could not risk to lose to see Predaking. I was really curious to see this beast ... this monster ... of which,Bulkhead, I have to say, didn't speak very happy.

So I did the only thing I could do. I waited for Ratchet opened the ground bridge. I positioned myself in a spot near the vortex and as soon as the Autobots entered, I slipped behind them. This time I was sure that no one saw me. I smiled smugly satisfied.

I reached the other side and hid behind a large bush. No one had noticed my presence. My smile faded when I felt a hand rest on my left shoulder and I heard someone cleared his throat.

"Miko" the accusatory tone of Jack irritated me.

"What do you want?" I asked turning around with my arms crossed over the chest and began tapping my right foot on the ground. It was then that I realized that there was Raf too.

"But I say ... Are you crazy? Do not you realize the danger we are running to stay here? We must return to base! "

"Come back if you are so afraid!" I replied giving my back to him "I want to see Predaking" and that was when I saw that huge beast just a few meters from the position of the Autobots.

Arms fell to my sides, my mouth dropped open in amazement ... for fear ...

maybe deep down Jack had a point ... perhaps it was not a good idea to cross the ground bridge...

* * *

**JACK POV ...**

My anger against Miko vanished as soon as I saw the terror that was permeating my friend. When shifted my gaze to the point where she was looking, I knew immediately: Predaking. I heard someone who grabbed the sleeve of my shirt. Raf did it and he had begun to tremble.

"J-Ja-ack ..." even his voice trembled.

"Do not worry! We are hidden here and there happen anything wrong! " I tried to reassure Miko and Raf. In my voice was a false belief ...

This time I had a really bad feeling about this …

* * *

**GENERAL POV ...**

The Autobots crossed the gound bridge and found themselves in a clearing. Optimus was the first to turn, followed by the rest of the team. But while Prime stood motionless, with the battle mask on his face and his eyes fixed on Megatron, the other Autobots drew their weapons and took a defensive position around their leader. They eanted to protect him.

The unreal silence of those few moments was interrupted by the powerful roar of Predaking. The beast took a few steps toward the Autobots, his legs rose dust and from his mouth came a blue and dense liquid that remembered much cats' saliva when they are about to eat a hearty meal.

The advance of the monster, however, was soon stopped by the Decepticon leader with a simple hand gesture. The beast retraced his steps growling and showing his teeth.

Then it was Megatron who advance toward the Autobots. He stopped a few feet from Optimus. The Prime team loaded weapons and pointed them directly at big mech gray.

"There is no need to be so aggressive!" Megatron said, smiling, "I'm here to make you a proposal".

Optimus motioned with his hand and immediately his team down the guns.

"Once again, you don't disappoint my expectations, my dear Prime" continued the Decepticon leader.

"Get to the point Megatron!" Optimus said curtly.

"Good! I also don't have time to lose " he paused "Surrender now. I'll not kill you, you will be ... you know ... My permanent guests ... used in the construction of my New Kaon. "

"And if we refuse?" Said Prime.

"Mhmmm ... I have a feeling of deja-vu " he said laughing "If you refuse" the Decepticon leader stepped forward until his face was only a few inches from Optimus "They all die!" Megatron hissed "You will stay alive as long as necessary to see die your beloved Autobots and your precious human friends ... not to mention Airachnid. I'll keep you alive... and your loved Arcee until the birth of your son. Then I'll kill her ... slowly ... painfully ... and you'll survive knowing that your child will be the new leader of the Decepticons ... and you will stay alive until when I decide. When I am satisfied, I will tear the spark from your chest and I'll take the matrix of leadership... and I shall reign over this poor planet and over Cybertron ... "

But Megatron did not have time to finish his monologue.

Optimus struck him so hard with a right hook that the Decepticon leader landed several feet away. No one dared to move for a few seconds.

Megatron then stood up slowly. His evil laugh barely noticeable.

"Predaking! Kill them all" cried the gray big mech.

The beast did not need to be told twice and immediately attacked the Autobots. He strangely ignored Prime and he threw to the rest of the team that was already firing wildly at the monster.

He used his powerful tail to stop the enemy attack. He managed to hit Smokescreen and Bumblebee. The two young mech landed in the trees breaking some of the logs. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were able to move the doctor before he was hit. The two former Wrecker continued to shoot the beast. Predaking was now really annoyed.

Meanwhile, Optimus had eyes only for Megatron. The Decepticon leader had never seen a look so hard on Prime's face. He was ready to receive the attack of the red and blue mech.

Optimus lunged toward him. Megatron, unbalanced, fell on his back. Optimus was a rage and began hitting him with his fists. The gray mech could not shake off his opponent and he was beginning to be worried. Predaking was busy with the rest of the Autobots and his commanders had to watch the two femmes. While sifted his chances, he received a blow even stronger and, for the first time in his long life, the Decepticon leader was envelopt by darkness.

* * *

Not far from that scene, the Decepticons commanders were standing on the sidelines, just as their leader had ordered them. Their main mission was to act as a guard to the two femmes. In particular Knockout would prevent anyone, especially Prime, just to get closer to Arcee.

The red mech was not particularly happy with his thankless task. He was tense and worried, and when he saw Megatron lose consciousness also began to tremble the knees.

* * *

Optimus was approaching threatening to them. But then suddenly the Autobot leader was thrown several meters from their position, much to the relief of Knockout.

Predaking had landed all the Autobots and he focused his attention on Optimus. When he saw the big red and blue mech was coming to the commanders, with a leap he positioned himself right in between them and Prime.

As in their first meeting, the beast struck Optimus with his powerful paw. This time, the Autobot leader somehow managed to soften the blow. He was thrown several meters from the place where once, but the damage was minor. A few dents, a few scratches and a little headaches. He was on his feet in one second.

He stared at the beast that was advancing towards him with ever-increasing speed. He was ready to deal with him.

He took the Starsaber from behind the back. The sword began to glow as his eyes. He gripped the hilt with both hands, lowered the tip down and waited for the move Predaking. The beast ran towards him with his head down ready to deliver a fatal blow just when Prime was within his reach.

Optimus started to move left. When the beast was near Prime launched a powerful roar, rose again the leg to hit the Autobot leader.

But the big red and blue mech was too quick for him and decided to blow dry and broke the leg of Predaking.

The beast was furious. He felt pain and was losing energon. He stood up on his hind legs and loaded a fresh blow with the other leg.

But again Optimus was faster. He managed to avoid the blow and with a great leap he jumped on Predaking's head and then on his back. He raised his sword above the helm and, with all the strength he had, he struck the cybertronian animal in the point Ariel had indicated, right in the middle where the wings of the beast converged.

The blow was so strong and precise that pierced the spark of the beast, which began to make sounds even more monstrous. Now not only lost energon from the leg missing, but also from the mouth and from the wound on his back.

Optimus was thrown from the back of Predaking, startled by a sudden movement of the beast and sudden dying. He landed on his feet.

The big monster slumped to the ground before him emitting a loud noise. He stood there motionless. His eyes went out after flashing for a brief moment.

The Prime team had witnessed the whole scene with his mouth open. None of them had ever seen Optimus so angry and determined to kill. But none of them were disappointed with the result. On their faces appeared a satisfied smile, their eyes were turned proudly to their leader who once again had led to a victory ... though still incomplete.

* * *

Megatron had meanwhile regained consciousness. He had made it in time to witness the destruction of what he considered his best and most powerful weapon.

Physically and in pride hurt, the Decepticon leader came up with difficulty to his commanders. The two precious femmes were still in their hands ... perhaps defeat was postponed for the time being.


	20. Chapter 20

**_To Domenico... Goodbye my dear friends... _**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20: TURNING POINT**

Optimus had never felt such rage. He had been angry before, but never so intensely. In the end he was a mech like many others. And being Prime entailed an inherent capacity to hide his feelings and emotions through the collective knowledge of his predecessors.

The Autobot leader had acted with restraint and coldness and he was able to break down Predaking. But he wasn't victorious ... Arcee and Ariel were still in enemy's hands.

With slowly pace, he began to approach Deceptcons. The right arm turned in his gun, the sword in the left. Megatron stared.

The big gray mech had a moment of hesitation, almost frightening. He cleaned, as soon as possible, that thought from his mind and he hid behind it a wicked grin.

In the sky the big Decepticon warship darkened the sun.

"It seems that today's victory is mine!" Announced satisfied Megatron.

Prime did not answer, did not slow down or sped up his pace, his eyes still hard, the mask covered the lower half of his face.

Then an unexpected event happened.

Up to that time, Ariel had been in Shockwave's grip. The commander slightly loosened his grip on the femme, laughing satisfied about the claim of his leader. It took only one second of distraction of the mech purple and the former Decepticon took advantage immediately. She slid down with a lightning movement, stood in front of Shockwave and kicked him fast and strong in the face.

Shockwave did not have time to understand what was going on: he found himself spinning half around and he ended with his face to the ground.

Meanwhile, Ariel had already neutralized Starscream, throwing a spider web in the face. While the air commander tried to rid his face, the Decepticon leader stopped smiling.

Optimus was already throwing to him. The big gray mech looked around and did the only thing his instinct told him: he turned and flew straight towards the Nemesis.

Prime shot upwards and hit the left wing of Megatron. The Decepticon leader seemed for a second to lose control, but managed to stabilize and get back on course toward their warship. Starscream also followed the example of his master, as soon as he was able to free himself from Ariel's web.

On the ground stayed the only two Decepticons that could not fly. Shockwave was raising after the blow, while Knockout continued to keep his firm grip on Arcee.

The two backed up to a sort of ladder hanging from Nemesis.

Shockwave's gun machine was now loaded and ready to fire. Again with the loaded gun the big purple mech clung to the structure and began to climb.

Knockout taken Arcee on his shoulder, in a way that was reminiscent of a fireman when he saves a person in distress. But the doctor was not saving the femme, he was taking her away once and for a more uncertain fate.

Ariel took a few steps forward, but he was stopped by a volley of shots from Shockwave. Optimus was further away and stopped immediately.

When the warship began to rise into the sky, the two commanders breathed a sigh of relief. Shockwave lowered his weapon and began to climb towards the door. For Knockout was a bit more difficult, both for the added weight of Arcee both for the very precarious balance. The red mech glanced down. He laughed with satisfaction. Then he started to count the Autobots ... There were the grumpy doctor, the big idiot green wrecker with his friend, the young scout, the new recruit, the spider and .. Prime? Where was Prime?

* * *

The kids had watched the scene hidden behind a big rock. Fortunately, neither the Autobots, but more importantly, nor the Decepticons were aware of their presence. This time was not like the others. The three humans were too worried and scared, even Miko remained still and silent all the time.

When they saw the Decepticon warship rise up, they decided to come out. They barely had time to see that Optimus turned and threw like a fool to the top of the cliff.

* * *

**OPTIMUS POV ...**

I could not quench my anger, even with the help of the matrix of Leadership. Usually the collective knowledge of the thirteen original Primes gave me the strength and the ability to keep a tight rein on my emotions. This time was different. This time there were at stake the lives of the two most important people in my life ... I would not have repressed the instinct that leads me.

When I saw the warship rise ever higher in the sky I made my decision. I turned, I gave power to all the horses in my engine and drove at full speed towards the rock wall in front of me. It was steep but thanks to the acceleration, I managed to get on top of the wall. I turned in my robot form and began to jump on the rocks. I was getting closer and closer to the lineup of Nemesis where there were Knockout, Arcee and Shockeave. I saw the two Decepticons rise slowly towards the door. Arcee was still unconscious.

Then, just for a moment, the Decepticon doctor turned to me. I could clearly see his satisfied and evil grin become an expression of astonishment ... then his eyes changed again: he was terrified!

I turned once more into vehicle mode to gain speed. I walked to the cliff, and I threw myself to the ladder. Halfway I turned in robot form ... I stretched my hand to Knockout and …

* * *

**KNOCKOUT POV ...**

It was done. The mission did not go exactly as we hoped, but Arcee was still our prisoner and that would at least partly appeased Megatron's wrath for the failure of the plan he thought out.

I looked up at the open tailgate. Shockwave was almost there, there were already a couple of meters. I was a bit further down ... as small and light was my burden, bring an Autobot dead weight was still hard. If we consider that dangled several meters in height, well …

I paused just a second to strengthen my grip on the rope. I heard a noise, a roar of engine ... I looked down and saw a well-known red and blue truck approaching at a speed that I never thought possible.

At first I laughed. Then I saw Optimus launch the overhang in front, turn halfway, turn his right arm in his famous sword and come closer and closer to me. I knew Prime did not love particularly height. But of course at that time it was not a problem.

I began to think: "He can't reach me, he can't reach me, he can't reach me ..." in my head seemed a statement. In fact I think if I said it aloud, it would the sound of a prayer to Primus.

Time seemed to slow down. Optimus was now a few inches from me and Arcee, he moved down respect to our position. It was up to my feet.

He loaded the first shot. I saw his arm move back and with a sudden movement fly forward towards me. Then I felt a strong pain in my left foot.

It all happened in a nanosecond. I barely had time to look down and see that my left foot was no longer in his place. The astonishment lasted a few moments. I lost my grip on the ladder and on Arcee. I felt the emptiness around me and I saw the Nemesis farther and farther away in the sky …

* * *

**GENERAL POV ...**

All appeared extremely fast to the group of Autobots on the ground. They watched their leader with pride and admiration. On their faces appeared a slight smile. But when they saw Optimus and Arcee fall into freefall with Knockout, a worried expression on their faces appeared, they frightened.

Even the kids could not restrain themself and they jumped out of their hiding place.

"Oh no ..." Miko let out.

Ratchet was the first to notice them, but he said nothing. He simply launch the three humans a disapproving look that seemed to say "We'll talk calmly later".

The others reproached them with the eyes. The three kids smiled awkwardly and they made shrugged, trying to avoid the gaze of large robots. Needless to say, they failed miserably.

But now there was one thing more important than yet another scolding.

With a quick movement Optimus managed to grab Arcee, who had not regained consciousness during the fall. They landed with a great thud. A fuss got up. It prevented everyone to see around the site of the impact.

From dust emerged a tall and powerful figure whi approached slowly to the position of group of humans and Autobots. It was Optimus. And he held Arcee in his arms brydal style.

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yay!" Miko cried, verbalizing the happiness of the rest of the team.

The Autobot leader staggered as he walked toward them. At one point his legs gave way and hefell on the right knee. Then he sat down on the ground. He never lost his grip on Arcee.

The Autobot femme slowly opened her eyes. She was confused and she could not remember what had happened.

Then the vision became clearer and she saw a well-known face in front of her eyes: Optimus.

Prime still had the mask firmly on the face.

Arcee reached for Optimus' jaw. Prime's mask shuttered, revealing the strong and beautiful features of his face. A smile was printed on his lips, despite the pain he felt due to the impact in almost the entire body. He had tears in his eyes, full of love for his sparkmate. Even Arcee was smiling.

"Thank you ..." was the only thing that Optimus whispered to Arcee before kissing her passionately. The femme responded with equal passion.

"Hmm-Hmm" the doctor coughed nervously "For this, you will have time later. Now let me see Arcee... quickly. "

The two sparkmates made just in time to lift our gaze up. Ratchet had already activated his scanner and the red light was already hitting Arcee's abdomen.

"Well ... very well" said the doctor " The little mech is fine and you too, Arcee" then turned the scanner to Optimus "And you, my old friend, you have been worse in the past" he smiled," You have nothing that a few hours of rest in the company of your family can not cure ".

Optimus smiled back of Ratchet before asking "What happened to Knockout?".

* * *

**KNOCKOUT POV ...**

I don't remember precisely the moment of the impact with the ground. To tell the truth, I do not remember anything! No pain, no noise.

But I canremember what was the first thing I saw as I opened my eyes.

I was surrounded by three Autobots: Bulkhead, the big and stupid green guy, Smokescreen, the new recruit, naïve and arrogant, and Bumblee, the dumb scout.

I tried to get up on my arms but I failed miserably. The pain I felt in the entire body was unbearable. Not to mention the pain in the foot ... or at least at the point where once was my foot. Prime take it off with a precise and strong shot. I lost energon. I was finished.

I was left with nothing but sit lying on the ground waiting for my destiny.

* * *

**GENERAL POV ...**

Bulkhead, Bumblebee Smokescreen didn't pause to see the tender scene between Optimus and Arcee. There were Ratchet and others to make sure they were safe. Their attention was focused on Knockout.

They saw the Decepticons doctor drop a little less quickly than their friends. He landed not far away, also raising a big fuss. The three Autobots approached with caution toward the crater that was formed by the fall. Knockout had landed on his back. He had the body covered with scratches and dust, he missed his left foot that had been neatly cut by the sword of the Prime, he was also losing a modest amount of energon.

As the Decepticon made mention of wanting to raise, the three Autobot armed their guns and pointed them directly to the head of the red mech.

"Scrap!" was the only word emanating from Konckout before losing consciousness to stay helpless on the ground.

"What do we do with him?" Smokescren asked his companions.

"Chiprchirpchirpbeeeep" said Bumblebee.

"No, my friend" the deep voice of Optimus spun with surprise the three warriors "I do not leave here mih and die" then touched the base of the right antenna "Agent Fowler, active ground bridge please".

Arcee was still in Prime's arms and she looked at him suspiciously "Are you going to open the doors of our base to Knockout?" she asked indignantly.

"It 's one of our stud ... he couldn't find the coördinates of the base in his current state" said gently Optimus.

"If you say so ..." she muttered to herself as the femme snuggled even closer to Optimus' chest . It was nice to hear the sound of his spark. It beat in unison with the one of the small mech she was carrying. Arcee smiled. Optimus immediately noticed the change in mood of the femme.

"Why are you smiling?" whispered in her ears the big red and blue mech.

"'Cause I can feel that our son loves both immensely ..." Arcee answered, taking Optimus by surprise. Prime could only join his sparkmate and share with her this brief moment of joy.

The two were brought back to reality by the opening of the ground bridge. The whole team was back at the base including th children. There were only the two of them left and an annoyed Ratchet who invited them with a wave of the hand to go into the vortex.

Optimus and Arcee looked again into each others eyes and they smiled happily. Prime then slowly began to walk through the ground bridge.

Once again they were back together safely at home.

* * *

**_AN: For part of the story I was inspired by a story that I had printed some time ago "A Prime child." I hope the author does not get angry._  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**_I wanna wish a Happy Easter to everybody, in particulat to PRIMEEMILY135, SABELA 21 and HALOANGEL21! Girls, I really love you for everything you three had done for me in this period! *_*_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: THE ENEMY AT THE GATES**

**The Nemesis ...**

Megatron went on a rampage in the main deck of the huge battleship. He wasn't happy, he wasn't happy at all. His powerful weapon that would defeat the Autobots once and for all was gone. Predaking was destroyed ... by Optimus Prime.

Once again the leader of the Autobots had been able to defeat him. But how could that happen?

Megatron had his enemy at his feet, he was sure of this. Prime was weak, he had always been a weak mech, linked to feelings and emotions ... he was so weak and foolish that he had joined a femme and, together, they produced a sparkling.

So how could it be that once again was the big gray mech who was licking his wounds?

No one on the bridge say a word. No one dared approach the Decepticon leader. No one but Soundwave.

The silent mech had not personally witnessed the umpteenth defeat of their army. He was calm and impassive as usual. He walked slowly to his leader, put a hand on the big gray mech's shoulder. Megatron whirled, leading up to the throat of the silent commander the big sword that was attached to his arm. But when he realized that the mech next to him was his trusted third in command, his expression calmed down immediately and hand it down.

In the face of Soundwave the Decepticon leader could see a videotape. Tha play showed Knockout and Shockwave as he climbed up the ladder and go up the warship. Arcee was still with them. Megatron was able to clear see the big mech with one eye go fast towards the opening and get to safety. Then he could see the jump to the ladder of Optimus, Prime's sword that take off the foot of red Decepticon doctor, the fall of all three down. He saw Prime standing with the femme in his arms, both smiling. And he saw the rest of Team Prime take Knockout as prisoner. The movie ended with the passage of the Autobot team through the vortex of their ground bridge.

"Mhmm ... interesting" merely comment Megatron.

"Lord ... what are we going to di now? " asked Starscream approaching cautiously towards his leader, hands clasped in front of him.

The big gray mech didn't answer immediately. At first he just laughed, his usual evil and satisfied laugh. The atmosphere on the bridge began to be a bit more relaxed.

"The plan will go ahead as designed from the beginning" decried the Decepticon leader.

"I do not understand my Liège ... how can we get to Arcee and little Prime? " asked confused the second in command.

"Knockout will lead us to them. We'll find a way to contact him and he will be the one who will bring us to the femme and to the sparkling ... and then, I will have my revenge on Optimus Prime once and for all".

Megatron came out from the bridge. The noise caused by the closure of the large doors as soon as the big gray mech crossed the threshold, forced Starscream to flinch. The commander was not sure to understand fully the action plan of his leader, but he had no choice but to trust. He was worry to keep his head steady on his neck and that his spark continued to throb in his chest instead of powering off in the hands of its leaders.

Starscream let out a deep sigh and turned to the Vehicons. All were watching him curiously. Annoyed, the captain regained his composure immediately.

"Well ...what are you looking at? " he asked indignantly " did not you hear Lord Megatron? Locate Knockout ... to work. "

All sprang to their locations. Starscream smiled with satisfaction. He loved the power and he loved to exercise on the mass of inept.

The fire of lust had never been off deep in his spark.

* * *

**At the Autobot base ...**

Special Agent Willian Fowler and nurse June Darby unison breathed a deep sigh of relief to see the team go beyond the green vortex. They noted with pleasure that Ariel had returned healthy and save. And they could not help but notice Wheeljack's joy: the formers wrecker took the former Decepticon in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Seeing that scene (but especially the expression of pure horror of Ariel!), the others didn't hide smiles and laughter.

Then the two humans saw Optimus cross the ground bridge. In his arms was a smiling and relaxed Arcee. June had tears in the eyes and she held hands clasped in front of her, her gaze glued to the happy couple of Autobots.

Fowler began to look around. He scanned all present gaze fixed on the faces of everyone. Everyone seemed happy, serene ... all but ... what? Recount briefly the present.

One, two, three ...

"Wait for a moment..." his voice echoing in the large hangar. Then he put his hands on the hips, looked annoyed "Who the hell is... that?" He asked, pointing with the index finger of the left hand to the only one who the human agent was unaware of the identity.

June also looked in the direction that William was pointing.

"Oh my God!" she let out as she carried a hands to her mouth.

"He's a prisoner of war!" said Miko, crossing her arms over the chest and lifting up her chin, a defiant grin appeared on the face.

"Do you take prisoners of war now?" the human was even more annoyed.

"Well... you see, Agent Fowler ..." began to explain Ratchet "To tell the truth, it was the case that led Knockout here more than our choice"

"Optimus cut off his foot" continued Bulkhaed "It is not our custom to leave behind an injured ..."

"So did you bring him here? You put at risk our security ... you had to leave him to his fate! " concluded angrily Fowler.

"Perhaps you are right Agent Fowler" said quietly Optimus. He gently put Arcee on her feet, he made sure that the femme stood firmly on the floor and, before continuing, he gave her a smile full of love. Then he turned back to the human and continued with a serious and contrite tone"But it is very unlikely Knockout is to be informed of base's coordinates"

"What are your intentions about him? Are you going to kill him? Or simply are you going to heal his wounds and allow him to return to the Decepticon ranks? " William was angry and he had every reason.

Prime took a deep breath before answering "This choice will depend entirely on Knockout... and how he is going to decide to act"

Fowler stared intensely into Prime's eyes. He could not understand at all what Optimus had in mind, but certainly the big red and blue mech was looking for information. The fate of the Decepticons was related to what he knew of the plans of his leader. William decided that this matter would be better to handle entirely up to the Autobots.

"Okay Prime ..." finally he concluded "But keep him out of my pace!" he said, pointing again Knockout with the index. Then he turned and walked toward the exit. He needed to take a walk and clear his mind.

"So ... what are we going to do with him?" Said Smokescreen, with n evil smirk on his lips..

"Let's kill him! Let's cut him in pieces and send the remains to Megatron!" suggested Wheeljack as he unsheathed his two long and sparkly swords.

"Beeeepbipchirp ... beep" Bumblebee said with a laugh.

"Bee ... I didn't think you could be so bad!" said Bulkhead, hitting the young scout on the shoulder with a big hand "Coul we use him as a target for the shooting? Hmm... Good idea! But I have a better one ... " concluded the big green Autobot, transforming his hand into the big ball and approaching menacingly to the prisoner.

Knockout in the meantime had regained consciousness and he listened with interest and concern to the talk of the Autobots about his fate.

"We will not do anything like that!" the deep and authoritative voice of Optimus interrupted all the talk "Ratchet ... ensured that our guest is in a place to undergo interrogation "

"What?!" asked the doctor indignantly " Should I heal this murderess kidnapper of femmes?"

"It 's exactly what I ordered you to do!" Concluded Prime, before leaving to get out of the base, following Fowler's direction.

Everyone was incredulous to their leader's words, but no one dared to contradict him or move an objection. They did exactly as he was ordered.

Bulkhead and Smokescreen helped Knockout to reach the med bay and put him onto the berth. Ratchet quietly rebuilt the Decepticon's foot. During the operation, which lasted a couple of hours, neither of them ever opened their mouths. Only at the end of the surgery, a word Ratchet would never have expected to hear, came out from Knockout's lips.

"Thank you!" and he seemed sincere.

"Now try to rest!" said the Autobot doctor, while he was injecting a sedative in the frame of the Decepticons "The interrogation will be very challenging for you!"

The red mech closed the eyes and he fell into a deep recharge. Ratchet made sure to tie ankles and wrists to his patient and then he left the med bay in search of Optimus.

* * *

**ARCEE POV ...**

Having a bond with Optimus Prime is not always meant to understand and share his choices.

And at this time, I just could not understand what was going on in the head of my Sparkmate. And I could not because Prime, as it had done a few days before, had closed his part of the bond, virtually pushing me out of his world.

A thousand things were in my head ... I did not know if I was more upset about the fact that Optimus had allowed Knockout to live ... or about the fact that he had temporarily closed our sparkbond.

Only thing I was sure about: I was furious with Optimus. But this was no time for such things, so I just sit in a corner, hoping that this feeling of anger passed me as soon as possible. Such state of mine wasn't good for me neither for my little mech.

* * *

**JUNE POV ...**

I watched the scene from afar. I saw that Optimus leaned down Arcee, I saw the rapid exchange of smiles between the two, then I noticed the change in mood of the femme. Definitely that female was furious ... typical sudden change of mood in pregnancy.

If Optimus thought it was difficult to deal with Arcee in normal conditions, the poor mech could not even imagine what it was like to have a femme pregnant and annoyed. I smiled at the thought. Then slowly I went to Arcee and sat down next to her.

"What do you think will happen to Knockout" I asked to test the waters.

"I don't know June" she replied flatly and strangely calm "But one thing is certain: Optimus will not kill him ... is not in his nature. Maybe they will release and let him go back to Megatron ... which probably will kill him"she said with a shrug " I do not care! "continued annoyed.

"Why are you so angry? It isn't only about the Knockout issue, it is?" I continued, uncertainty on the land where I was going.

Arcee looked at me and smiled " Don't you miss a thing … do you?"

" Professional deformation ... I watch a lot! " I replied shyly.

Arcee hesitated for a moment. She brought her knees to her, folded her arms and leaned the head over them. Then she brought her gaze to the opposite side of the base, but she did not fix anything in particular.

"I thought about me and Optimus ... how things went between us ... "

"And that does not make you happy?" I tried to ask.

"Yes, of course ... but sometimes it was difficult. Optimus is not easy to approach ... sometimes, if I hadn't known him so well, I might think he was a mech without feelings or emotions ... but it is not so! " she continued with tears in her eyes," I know he loves me ... he makes me understand it in his own way ... but on days like today, when I exclude from our sparkbond ... Well, it hurts ... and it makes me angry. "

"I'm not sure what you mean Arcee" I said.

"Well June... on Cybertron when a mech and femme are sparkmate means that they have created a sparkbond ... it is as if their pulsate in unison. I think you people it can define a union of souls "

"But it's ... beautiful!" it was the only thing that crossed my mind at the time.

"Yes June, you're right ... it is beautiful " Arcee stared at Optimus who had returned to the base. He did not notice it, but I do.

And Arcee's eyes I saw one of the most beautiful of all things: the true love.

* * *

**GENERAL POV ...**

Optimus had searched Special Agent Fowler for a few minutes without having found him, however. The Autobot leader didn't get angry for this: the human was concerned and he had reason to be so.

Even Prime wasn't quiet about the idea to expose the base, and above the five human, to a dangerous Decepticon as Knockout.

But he couldn't ignore the red mech was injured and bleeding. It was not in his basic programs, as a Prime and as an Autobot, to let die a mech, despite being an enemy who tried to hurt his family.

Optimus didn't expect that the others would realize all his choices. Sometimes he alienated himself from the group. He was doing it even now. And he was doing it with Arcee too, preventing the femme to reach her fair share of sparkbond. He knew that now Arcee was probably mad at him ... but he needed to clear his head.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ratchet.

"I have done as you ordered! The prisoner is now sleeping ... but I can wake it up whenever you want" said the doctor.

"Thank you, old friend" the Prime's smile was genuine "Wake up our guest ... I'll join you soon in med bay".

"Tsz ... guest " Ratchet muttered as he walked away.

Prime did nothing but smile bitterly and return the hangar.

He had a job to do and he wanted to finish it as soon as possible.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Finally I'm home! I had a little problem and I had to stay in hospital few days... not working, but as a patient! But now it's over and I don't want to talk about it anymore! _**

**_I was able to translate this chapter as soon as I put my right feet inside my home! I hope you'll enjoy it. A very little spicy in the end (not too much!)._**

**_Please post me reviews... I need them! _**

**_PS: Tell me some names for a little mech... please! ;)_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22: THE INTERROGATION**

**At the Autobot base...**

"Rise and shine"

Knockout slowly opened his eyes. It was hard to focus on what had happened in the last hours. Then his thoughts became clearer, his mind clearer.

He remembered the battle between the Autobots and Predaking, his vain attempt to get on Nemesis, the stabbing pain in the foot and the energon he had lost because of the stroke suffered by Prime ... then the darkness ... his awakening in the Autobot base. Ratchet had treated him on the orders of Optimus.

His vision was now almost completely in focus. He could recognize the young white and blue Autobot … who is he called? Ah yes... Smokescreen. He could also see Bulkhead and Bulmblebee in the room.

"Our guest's awake! It 's all your Optimus! " He heard the doctor say sarcastically.

The terror gripped his spark. What are they going to do with him?

Prime entered his now very clear vision. The Autobot leader had the battle mask on the face, his eyes staring at the him harshly. He could not decipher what was going on in Optimus' mind, but the prisoner hoped Prime's providential mercy and compassion were not just rumors told by Megatron to discredit his mortal enemy.

Knockout slowly sat down on the berth. Optimus took a kind of chair, he positioned it in front of the prisoner and sat on top of it, using the back to rest his strong arms.

The Autobot leader stared into Knockout's eyes and the red mech could not meet the gaze of the Prime. The Decepticon withdrew his eyes and stared at an inaccurate point of the floor.

Several minutes passed, no one say a word.

"I will not kill you!" Optimus said suddenly. Knockout appeared visibly more relaxed "But I can not afford to let you go without having gained valuable information".

"What do you want to know ... Autobot? " the evil doctor emphasized on the latter word, using disdain in his voice.

"What are Megatron's intentions?" Prime asked bluntly.

Knockout laughed "In addition to conquer the planet and destroy all of you?" He said ironically "Can't you really imagine Prime?" Knockout said slowly. Now the red mech did not seem intimidated by the situation. He had resumed his usual mocking and provocative way. It was time to continue the plan thought out by Megatron. Everything would have gone with the regular schedule.

"No" was the only response of the Autobot leader.

"He wants your precious femme and your precious sparkling in order to use them against you" he paused and looked straight into Prime's eyes "You will suffer in seeing the most precious people in your life will be taken away from you" then turned his attention on the other Autobots in the room "Not only your beautiful family ... before you'll died, they too will be torn from his hands and ... " he did not have time to finish the sentence.

Prime jumped up. The chair on which he sat was slammed against the wall in the room. The smile on Knockout's face suddenly vanished and in its place appeared a mask of pure terror. Even the rest of the team Prime backed, taken aback by the furious response of their leaders and the noise of the chair that broke against the wall.

Optimus towered over Knockout. His eyes glittered with anger. With a movement as fast and unexpected grabbed the Decepticons by the throat and lifted him off the ground. The poor red mech was trying in vain to shake off the powerful Autobot.

"You promised that you would kill me" Knockout said with difficulty.

Prime did not answer, but increased the pressure on the throat of his enemy.

It was at that moment that all the others entered the med bay.

"What the hell was that noise ... wow "Wheeljack was taken aback by the scene he found in front of the eyes.

Knockout was trying to free himself from Prime's grip. The Autobot leader did not seem to have the slightest intention of letting go of his victim. Humans also watched the scene with interest and a bit of fear. None of them had ever seen Optimus so angry.

Arcee tried to reach his sparkmate via their sparkbond but it was a futile attempt. Prime was completely absorbed in what he was doing, he was detached from what was around him. His only goal was only one: Knockout.

* * *

Despite his disadvantage, the Decepticon doctor didn't lose heart. As he laid eyes on the figure of Arcee, his sick mind instantly drew up an evil plan ... maybe it wouldn't have him from the fury of the Prime, but it would surely have earned time.

So he did something unexpected for everyone and he began to laugh. With great difficulty, from his throat came a muffled and dim laugh ... but still contemptuous and arrogant.

Optimus, who until that moment had been concentrated, had a moment of uncertainty. The red mech jumped at his opportunity.

"You can even kill me ... but your fate is sealed" the voice of the Decepticon was barely audible in the room "Megatron will kill you and you know why? Because you're weak! You get guided by the spark and not by the logic ... love is your weakness ... a weakness that, sooner or later, it will cost you your life! "

"Here there are no weak" was the poisonous answer of Optimus.

"And then the femme and the small mech... what would they be?" asked without respect your doctor. The Autobot leader let go of the grip on the throat of the prisoner, who was standing a few inches from the big red and blue mech.

"Nothing ... they are nothing!" said Optimus, bringing his face a few inches from Knockout's one. His words fell into the silence of the room like a bomb.

All present gasped. They could not believe what they had heard.

The grin Knockout's lips widened "I want to hear how will you explain this statement to your nothing" and with a wave of his hand, he pointed to a spot behind the back of the Autobot leader.

Only then Optimus had a clue about the strange speech made by the Decepticon prisoner.

He turned slowly on himself. He saw the eyes of his friends, Autobots and humans, looks of reproach, surprise, regret.

Then his eyes fell on Arcee. He could not decipher her gaze. He tried to reach his sparkmate through their sparkbond but she cut him off quickly, leaving behind anger and despair.

Her eyes were bright, she was on the verge of tears.

"So for you it's all a game ... a lie ... " whispered the Autobot femme.

"Arcee ... I ... "Optimus murmured approaching Arcee. She stopped him with a decisive gesture of the hand. Then she turned and walked out of the med bay. Once in the main hangar, she transformers in her vehicular mode and ran away angry.

Prime in the meantime had been petrified in the middle of the med bay. His family was everything to him, but in his words certainly nobody could understand it. He was really a fool to be led by the nose by the Decepticon doctor.

Clank!

Optimus felt a discomfort in the back of his helmet. He passed his hand over the sore. Then he turned to his right and saw Miko ready to pull him another stone.

"It 's better that you try to reach your nothing, stupid mech!" said the young girl, running away the stone from hand to hand in a threatening manner. At any other time, this would cost her dearly.

But Optimus just nodded. Then he run and left the med bay.

From inside the room the others could hear the familiar sound of Optimus's transformation and the roar of the engine receding more and more.

* * *

Knockout in the meantime was enjoying his little victory. He was pleased with how he had managed to make things go. Maybe now Arcee would have dropped Prime. Disappointed and hurt, she would begin to feed hatred toward the Autobot leader; driven by revenge, she would spontaneously joined the Decepticons' ranks.

The red mech knew he was running a bit 'too much with fantasy. For now he was enough to have created a breach in the perfect family picture of the Autobots. This gave him the time to try to contact the Nemesis and complete the mission successfully. He foresaw the compliments of Megatron for valor and ... BANG!

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden and excruciating pain in his right hand. Instinctively he protected the sore hand with the other. It was then that he realized about the energon that was dripping on the floor. He looked at his hand and saw two fingers were missing.

He looked up and directed his gaze to the group of Autobots. He saw from Airachnid's right hand came out some the smoke. The femme had shot him and she had chopped off two fingers!

"Ratchet?" The former Decepticon turned to the doctor "Can I shoot another shot at Knockout?" she said grinnig.

The red mech looked with anxiety and worry toward Ratchet and then again to Airachnid.

The grumpy Autobot doctor vigorously shook his head "No Ariel! All that amount of energon smeared the floor ... maybe another time ".

"As you wish, doctor ..." and she winked at their prisoner before walking to the exit.

"This is the femme I love! Said Wheeljack proudly, taking Ariel in his arms and kissing her passionately.

Knockout meanwhile breathed a sigh of relief. Now he just had to wait and see what would happen between the Autobot leader and his sweet sparkmate.

* * *

**Not far from the Autobot base ...**

"Arcee please ... stopped "Optimus Prime was not a mech used to pray for others, but at that moment he would do anything to attract the attention of his second in command.

The femme, _his_ femme, showed no signs of slowing down. Then Prime did the only thing that came to mind.

"Commander Arcee!" he used his commanding tone "It 's your Prime who is talking to you! Stop! Now! It's an order.!" Optimus wasn't certainly happy or satisfied, but this move leaded him to the target. Arcee slowed down and stopped.

Then she transformed. And so did Optimus.

The femme had her back to the leader. From her posture, Prime could easily imagine Arcee's despair and anger. He let out a deep sigh and tried to find the right words "Look Arcee ..." but he was quickly interrupted by the fury of the femme.

"No...you listen to me!" she said angrily, turning suddenly on herself and hitting Optimus on the cheek with his open hand. If she had been any other Cybertronian at this, very probably, she would have been dead already.

"What am I to you? One of your many conquests? "Then she put her hands on the abdomen " What are we?" She had promised herself not to cry, but the tears began to flow with spontaneity form her eyes. Then she turned and again she gave the back to Optimus.

Prime could see the pain that his words had caused his sparkmate, his love. She didn't want he saw her while she was crying... she wasn't so weak!

Optimus let out another sigh and tried to get closer to Arcee.

The Autobot leader gently placed his hands on the femme's shoulders and he forced her to turn around toward him with his usual kindness.

Even Optimus' eyes were shiny while he was talking to her "You are everything to me! You and our sparkling..." he said in a faint voice.

"Then why did you say those things to Knockout? Why did you say that we are ... anything to you?" the sobs of the femme became even more intense. She slumped to the ground.

Optimus drew near in a moment, he took her in his arms and hugged her. He took her face in his hands and with thumbs tried to wash away the tears running down her cheeks.

"Knockout is our enemy" began solemnly Prime "I can not allow him to be aware of my feelings ... of my ... "

"Weakness?" Arcee concluded for him.

"No..." Optimus smiled "I canno't allow him to be aware of my family! The mere thought of losing my family makes me mad... but you two, you and our little sparkling, give me the strength to go out and fight "Optimus continued through the tears "You two are my life, my greatest strength! But I do not want you to be used as a bargaining chip ... I can not afford it... Never! "

Arcee was then that she realized the true meaning of the words Optimus had told Knockout before. She threw her arms around the neck of Prime and whispered "I'm sorry ... I was ... hasty in judging".

"I love you" Optimus whispered and kissed her passionately, bringing his hands over the body of the femme.

"Optimus ... wait" Arcee said between kisses. He looked at her quizzically, but in his eyes there were only pure adoration and true love for his sparkmate.

"Optimus ..." Arcee continued "Ratchet have never mentioned that we canno't interface even if I'm pregnant. He told me not to open my chestplate!"

In Prime's eyes appeared a strange gleam.

With a silent command, Arcee ordered her armor to retract. She was, humanly speaking, naked.

Prime gasped and stared in complete adoration of his beautiful sparkmate.

"Well then ..." asked annoyed the femme "Are you going to stand there staring at me for longer?"

Optimus looked like a child who had just given a piece of candy. And it was his intention discard it immediately.

He also ordered his armor to retract. Now it was Arcee to stand open-mouthed. She was never tired of admiring the sculpted physique of her sparkmate.

The two were in no hurry to return to base and spent the next few hours to make ... peace!

* * *

_**So... tell me... what do you think? ;)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_I'm tired... really tired. Anyway I try to do a good job with the story! Please send me reviews so I can know what you think about my work!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: NIGHT THOUGHTS**

**At the Autobot base ...**

Knockout had a smile on his lips from cheek to cheek. Although he was a prisoner of his worst enemies, he had a point ahead of them. He could disrupt their team from inside ... starting with Optimus Prime and Arcee. He smiled satisfied and observed the foot that the good doctor had just finished replacing. He jumped off the berth and decided to test his new limb. He took a few hops: no pain, no discomfort, excellent functionality. Ratchet was, once again, up to his expectations.

"Thank you!" said the red mech "You did a really good job doctor!"

Ratchet glanced annoyed watching from behind his left shoulder.

"Yes, yes .. as you say ... " the red and with Autobot merely mutter, as he continued to clean and put away his tools.

Knockout looked around bored. He began to pace up and down, then stopped right behind his former mentor and began to observe him from behind.

Soon after, the grumpy Autobot turned to the Decepticon, shouting, "What are you doing for Primus' sake?".

Knockout, taken aback, jumped back, but he lost his balance and landed directly on his aft.

"Hey Doc, calm down ... doing so, you could ruin my perfect paint!" he said as he carefully analyzed the entire frame, looking for scratches or dents "I was just seeing what you were doing!".

"I didn't think you cared so much in what I do... because of the way you left the faculty of medicine at Iacon!" Ratchet's words were sharp as a razor.

"Tsk ... In fact, I do not care... master!" replied contemptuously Knockout "Looking at you is always still better than doing nothing!" said the red mech listlessly throwing himself on the bed and staring at the ceiling with his hands behind the head.

The two sat in silence for some time, each one absorbed in his own thoughts. Neither of them dared to tell something aloud.

* * *

**In the place where Optimus and Arcee were...**

Arcee's eyes were closed and she had a satisfied smile on her lips. For the Autobot femme it was a perfect moment to ... THE perfect moment.

She was in the arms of the mech she loved with all her being, the mech who had recently become his sparkmate, who was giving her the joy of being a mother. She felt protected and loved. A feeling difficult to prove in times of war.

Optimus was lying on his back and held close to him the most important being in his life. He touched her arm with the tips of his fingers. Then he went up to her side and then move gently opened his big hand on the abdomen of the femme. The powerful leader autobot almost had a moment of hesitation before touching the point below which the life he had helped create was growing.

A big smile appeared on his lips. He, Optimus Prime, is going to be the father. He kissed Arcee's helm more times. The femme clung even more to him. He felt the happiest mech in the entire universe. Now there were no more titles or designations ... now he nothing were more important than his sparkmate and their little mech.

At that moment, he thought how it would be different if Megatron had tried the love for and forme someone. Perhaps the spark of his "brother" would not have been so dark and hard. Perhaps the proximity of someone to love and to be protected would not divert the Decepticon leader from the path of goodness and justice ... or maybe not!

Optimus tried to remove the thought of Megatron from his processors, but he failed. The big red and blue mech was gripped by a sudden and profound fear, mixed with a furious anger.

About what? Megatron was the biggest threat for Arcee, for his son and for the entire team Prime ... in a word: for his family. He had to find a way to protect his family and the only way was to eliminate Megatron and his army. Optimus knew it in the deep of his spark...But how could he manage to do such a thing without become evil as his former friend?

They were now millennia Autobots and Decepticons were fighting this war, a war that for both sides seemed eternal, without end.

In his spark, however, Optimus knew that one day all this pain would be terminated.

He imagined the end of the war as a big party. A party in which everyone, Autobots and Decepticons, took part. He imagined himself and Megatron, sitting in front of a glass of high grade, as they talked about old times. He imagined a rebuilt Cybertron, together by the two factions. He imagined mechs and femmes, from both sides, work together to give back to their planet the lost splendor. He imagined himself and Arcee,older, while, from the highest tower of Iacon, they watched the city, full of life and with new generations of Transformers... not Autobot, not Decepticon... only Cybertronians.

But he knew that this was all just a dream and the reality was quite different and far removed from what he imagined.

The war could only end one way: with the total destruction of one of the two factions. Either he or Megatron, there were no other possibilities.

"One shall rise, one shall fall!" the prophetic words of Alpha Trion sounded very clear in Optimus' processors. His old mentor knew things that no one else was allowed to know. The question was: who of the two brothers would be left standing at the end?

* * *

**AERCEE POV ...**

It was a fantastic evening. I and Optimus had worthily celebrated my return home. I was satisfied and happy. So I got lost in the embrace of my sparkmate. It's nice to be pampered. Optimus's hand on my body excited me. Then he put gently, as if afraid, his big hand on my abdomen, just above our little mech. My smile grew even bigger.

Through our bond I could feel his happiness. Then suddenly I felt that Optimus was seized with fear and soon after by anger. They were two feelings that rarely I could perceive in him. I didn't know what exactly whipped in his processors, but I felt that his thoughts troubled him and made him nervous. I tried to calm him down by sending all my love through our bond ... but it was useless. At that moment, Optimus was light years away from me, his head was wandering through the maze of memory.

I tried to increase the physical contact. I passed my hand on his chest still without his armor. Then I went down to his abdomen and a little more down ... When I got no response, I decided to go the hard way.

I hit him with a closed fist on the shoulder.

"Ouch" was the only response that I got from him.

"Are you here with me or what?" I asked annoyed as I stared directly into his eyes.

"I do not understand ... I ... " he tried to mumble, but I cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

"No Optimus! I'm the one who do not understand!" Maybe the tone came out more aggressive than expected because I saw him stiffen at my words "We are here and together, we got all night for us. No Ratchet, no human, no Megatron ... "

His eyes grew worried.

"Were you think about Megatron?" I asked even more annoyed.

"Not exactly!" he replied calmly, sitting down. He opened his big arms and I, in a moment, was already sitting on his lap. Our faces were leaning on each other. He continued to speak ... His voice caressed my auditory receptors ... I've always loved his deep voice ...

"I thought about you and the little mech ... and the rest of our family. I thought about how the presence of Megatron and the Decepticons will always put us and all humanity at risk" then he closed his eyes and when he reopened them, I saw tears run down his cheeks "We should kill them all"

There was no need to ask who. It was all too clear.

The thing I was wondering was: once you kill all our enemies, then what would distinguish us from them?

And from the expression on my sparkmate, I think that was the same thought.

* * *

**OPTIMUS POV ...**

I felt Arcee's hand scroll on my body and come at a particularly sensitive point. But my dark thoughts would not let me enjoy the moment.

Getting to the realization that to end this war the only solution was to exterminate an entire faction, made me immune to any kind of advances.

Then I was struck violently in the shoulder. I looked up and saw Arcee's eyes piercing me from side to side. Now I was in trouble!

I realized only at that moment of her attempt to calm me through our bond. Now her concern had been replaced by a feeling of nervousness ... she was really annoyed with me.

And she had every reason. So I tried to explain what is in my whipped processors.

But my Arcee needed enough very few words to understand what was going on not only in my head, but also in my spark. That was why she was my perfect mate.

* * *

**On the Nemesis ... MEGATRON POV ...**

I was angry, nervous ... furious. I walked back and forth in my quarter like a caged animal. Once again that weak of a Prime ... beat me! How it burned to admit it!

Optimus had slowed my plans of conquest, he had destroyed my best weapon and he had kidnapped my doctor.

I hit hard the table ... so strong that I broke it in two pieces. All the things on it was ended scattered over the floor. Then I grabbed one of the useless ornaments of the shelves and I threw him across the room. As soon as the object bounced off the wall and then fell to the ground, I realized I had launched with pure fury mine and Orion's photo. Approching with slow pace, I picked up it from the ground. The holographic projection had to be damaged, because the image was not as sharp as before and issued several sparks.

I could still see mine and Orion's face. We both were smiling.

I didn't know why I kept that picture. I told Knockout I had kept it to remind me do not trust anyone, but it wasn't really true.

In front of my troops I could not show feelings, it would be seen as a weakness.

The truth was that picture was important to me ... Orion was very important to me. He was, in a sense, the family that I never had. He was a younger brother I had to take care of. In my years as a gladiator, I learned feelings and love made a mech weaker... but I could not help but to love Orion. That was my little big secret.

Looking at the holographic image, something in my spark was kindled and blazed like a sudden fire. If I could have had a moment of hesitation before, now everything was clear to me.

I made my decision: Optimus had to die ... And with him the team Prime!

* * *

**At the Autobot base ... RATCHET POV ...**

I took one last look at the med bay and I saw that everything was now in order: my tools had been meticulously cleaned and rearranged and our host (I never liked the prisoner speaks ... too ... Decepticon style) was sleeping on the only berth in the small room.

I checked my internal chronometer and I rushed it was very late. I purposely slow down the work of reorganization to keep under control Knockout while Optimus and Arcee were looking for a way to clarify and make peace between them. I was sure that they would not put much.

I began to smile alone. I shook my head from side to side while my smile grew.

My thoughts went to the small mech that would be born a little time later. The arrival of a new life signified hope, especially considering that the new sparkling would have been the son of a Prime.

But it also meant another life to protect. A helpless life that would draw upon himself the anger and hatred of an entire faction during a war that until then had not spared anyone .. million mechs, femmes and sparklings had lost their lives during the thousands of years of fighting on Cybertron ... how could it be different now? I knew of what Megatron and his Decepticons were capable to do. I had learned it all too well.

My smile faded and it was replaced by a deep sense of loss. I still remember that day like it was yesterday …

* * *

_Flashback ..._

_I started the day like any other. I got up very early and I had begun to visit the hospitalized patients. In recent days there were several attacks by Decepticons and wounded mech and femmes had filled almost all of my med bay. _

_Optimus also was recovering after a minor accident happened during the battle of the previous day. To protect a femme he took a shot straight into the right shoulder that was almost dislocated. The damage was minimal but I preferred to keep him overnight for observation ... his expression told me that he was annoyed and bored. What a satisfaction for me ... and for the beautiful femme who did not lose the opportunity to do as a nurse to the great Autobot leader!_

_I was talking to the doctor who had covered the night shift, when through the door came running Ironhide, dear friend, weapons specialist and our Prime's bodyguard._

_"Good morning, Iron ..." I did not have time to finish my greeting. The big and muscular dark red mech cut me off._

_"Where is Prime?" He just ask me._

_"He is in the private room ..." then I saw Prowl, our second in command, went into the med bay also "Someone would have the decency to tell me what all this means!" I asked impatiently "I have patients who need care and rest and you ... " I was again interrupted by Ironhide._

_"Look, Doc, I'd love to stay here with you for a chat, we really need to Optimus," said the big mech dark red._

_"I told yu he is in the private room!" I said again, taken aback by the rush of my dear friend, who without even let me end the phrase was already in the other room._

_"Thanks Ratchet!" said Prowl leaning a hand on his arm and passing in front of me just as quickly. The femme who had offered to look after Prime had gone with her extreme displeasure._

_The door closed behind our second in command and the three mechs were alone._

_They spent only a few moments and the door of the private room swung open suddenly. Optimus ran out of Ironhide asking, "How long?"_

_Prowl said, however, "It 's been a sudden attack ... we were not ready ... "_

_"How long?" Prime whirled toward the mechs. Both did not support the gaze of their commander._

_I asked a patrol of Wreckers to reach the youth sector. I know they came quickly, but we lost contact two Jorns ago" said the second in command._

_I saw Optimus strike force with a small table and break it in two. It was very rare (if not impossible) to see a burst of anger from our leaders._

_Optimus ... I needed that!" it was a way as any other to get into the discussion._

_I saw my Prime's eyes changing expression. They became less distant. Then he came to me and said "Call to service all mechs and femmes available"_

_"But Optimus, look around. All berths are occupied and all the staff that I have is already in service ... " I was interrupted by the hands of my leaders who rested on my shoulders._

_"I know Ratchet ... but we not have time, do as I said... just do it!" The harshness of his words almost made me afraid._

_"Is ther someone who cuold explaine what the hell is going on?" I asked annoyed, meanwhile I drew all my staff via com-link._

_Eas Prowl to answer me "Megatron attacked the youth sector ...it was unexpected ... we were not ready "_

_"By the All Spark ..." I had no other words that came out of my throat._

* * *

**Present day ...**

I will never forget that day. How could I? All those young lives cut ... and for what? Ambition. Hate. Power.

I never imagined that Megatron would be pushed to much: kill innocent sparklings, younglings and femmes for his lust for power. I still remember his satisfied expression as whe watched us from the highest tower of the Academy.

* * *

_Flashback_

_For a brief moment he and Optimus stared into each other eyes. Before leaving, he shouted to my Prime "And now what will your move ... librarian? ". Then he turned and disappeared in the sky of Cybertron._

_Frustration. Anger. Pain. These were the feelings that accompanied us that day._

_I and my staff began to treat the injured, but unfortunately there were none. Our time was spent counting the dead ... seemed to never end._

_I could easily read in the faces of my friends sadness and grief._

_Then I laid my eyes on Optimus. As always, the young mech had his precious mask on his face and this made it almost impossible for everyone to read his feelings. But I know him well and I could guess, simply by the light of his eyes, the sense of guilt that gripped him for all those victims._

_Then I noticed a sudden change in his posture. I saw that he paused near a large pile of debris._

_"Ratchet!" he shouted with his deep voice._

_In the short time it took me to join him, Prime had already removed most of the debris. When I was close enough, I noticed why the rush to Optimus. Among the debris, a slender yellow and black frame was sticking. The colors were barely recognizable due to the large amount of dust that was covered._

_He was a young mech, very young. And he was alive. Optimus pulled him gently from the debris and laid him on the ground. Both kneeled next to him._

_"Please .. save him ... " the desperation in the words of my Prime touched me deep inside the spark_

_Optimus stared into my eyes and I saw the extreme need of my leader for a miracle in that day do sull of deaths and pain._

_"I Don't let you down!" And I began to treat the wounded youngling._

* * *

**Present day ...**

That day I was able to save that life. That little mech became a symbol of hope for all those who had witnessed the destruction of a whole generation of Autobots.

Optimus took the young mech with him. They became very close, they were like two brothers, inseparable.

Our leaders taught him values such as freedom, courage, justice, loyalty. He taught him how to defend themselves, how to fight. He became one of our best scouts. Not without sacrifices.

But now, as hillock my tired eyes on him, I thank Primus for the great gift that made us ... I thank our creator for giving us Bumblebee.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hello to all! It took me a bit of time, but finally I did it! Here is a new chapter ... hope you like it!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 24: PASSION**

Arcee and Optimus returned to the base when the sun was already high in the sky. But this time there was no Ratchet waiting for them at the door. They entered the main hangar and found it empty. There was no one to hear and not any kind of noise. The base seemed completely deserted ... uninhabited.

The two Autobots looked at each other confused. Then the femme shrugged and walked to the dispenser of energon, while Prime remained where he was still with a very puzzled look on his face.

Arcee poured two glasses full of the blue liquid. She sipped one and handed the other to Optimus, who, in the meantime, had approached her. They consumed their breakfast in silence, then they headed toward the rooms where Autobots and humans usually rested.

"Jack? Raf? Miko? " Arcee began to call the three kids. She received no response.

There was no sign of any of their human friends.

He tried with his fellow soldiers "Bee? Smoke? Bulk?" Then walked to the med bay "Ratchet?".

She saw Knockout still tied to the berth, asleep. Maybe the doctor had administered a massive dose of sedative so the Decepticon prisoner didn't constitute a nuisance. Then she moved her eyes in the entire interior of the med bay and she saw Ratchet, sitting at his desk with his head leaning forward on whether arms. He, too, was deeply asleep. Arcee had no choice but to smile with amusement.

Behind her, even Optimus smiled to see the scene.

"Maybe we should wake him up or when our dear doctor will wake up the neck will be to bits?" suggested Prime.

"No..." Arcee smiled mischievously as her hand came down from the left shoulder of Optimus toward the center of the chest of the large red and blue mech "Maybe we should use this time in any other way" and she kissed him passionately.

Maybe it was just an idea, but Optimus had the impression that the pregnancy ... how to say ... increased Arcee's certain needs ... needs to which the great Autobot leader was always ready to respond.

And so it was also at that time.

* * *

**In the med bay - KNOCKOUT POV ...**

I felt tired and I couldn't open my eyes. The world around me had a muffled sound. Probably the good doctor had a little too much with the sedatives ... but I didn't mind. I seemed to be in a kind of limbo, suspended between dream and reality.

And of course I dreamed of her ... Arcee my little, sweet, dear Arcee. It seemed even to be able to hear her voice.

I opened my eyes slowly. My vision was still blurry, but I was sure that in the room there was also the femme Autobot who I so wanted to have close by. I Smiled, satisfied: my little plan to get her away from the Prime must have worked and now she was coming for me. I saw that Ratchet was knocked out, unconscious, with his head resting on the table.

Then my vision became clearer and what I saw...well.. I didn't like at all.

Arcee was so returned to base ... but she was not alone.

She was clinging to Optimus and the two were kissing passionately. I saw the Autobot leader lift the femme from the ground. Her legs closed around Optimus' waist. Prime moved and headed for the door. They went out the med bay still clinging to each other, with a smile on their lips. They closed the door behind them. I could hear the happy laughter of the femme away, down the corridor. Then silence. Feelings of nausea and disgust came over me. I was so shaken from that experience that I didn't even realized Ratchet had woken up and now he was towering over me. I snorted and turned to the other side.

I heard the doctor mutter something in a low voice and then get out of the med bay. Finally I was left alone. I tried to go back to recharge but I was interrupted.

I heard a loud thud and then the laughs. I turned toward the door trying to understand what was going on there, but the walls were too thick and my senses still numb.

I turned back and snorted. At the end I didn't care anything about those stupid Autobots and their human allies!

* * *

**OPTIMUS POV ...**

I was living a whole new experience. Despite the Matrix of Leadership and the collective knowledge of my predecessors, I would have nothing ready for a challenge so great: having a sparkmate that soon would make me sire. Wow!

We returned to base in the late morning. We entered the main hangar but we didn't find anyone. No humans neither Autobots. Strange. So we went into the mad bay.

The only two who had stayed at the base were Knockout and Ratchet.

Our prisoner was still sleeping deeply and the good doctor was in a dream world: all that excitement and that extra work had exhausted him.

My intention was to wake him, but Arcee had other projects for me... for us!

She began to touch me with her little hand, kissed me. It didn't take much to make

me understand what she had in mind to do.

So I picked her up and walked to my...our... quarters at the end of the corridor.

"Oh my God, no!" A suddenly scream catapulted me into reality. I was so surprised that I tripped and fell to the ground, causing a lot of noise. Luckily, I managed to avoid that Arcee hit the ground. I looked up and saw friendly faces watching me, amused.

* * *

**ARCEE POV ...**

It had been a very rewarding night ... in all its aspects. I should consider myself satisfied, but, when we returned to the base and I saw it was deserted, in my processors an idea took hold. So I started to tease Optimus. I liked seeing his lustful gaze every time I passed my hand over his chest then down to his abdomen. And once again I wasn't disappointed.

While we were kissing passionately, I felt lifted from the ground. Optimus had seized upon me with his strong arms and began to head towards our quarters. While he was walking down the hall, I don't know how, I found myself on the ground with almost sit on the face of my sparkmate. I looked up and saw the amused faces of our friends.

* * *

**MIKO POV ...**

Since the two lovebots not show themselves and that the supplies at the base were beginning to run low, we decided to take a ride into town to go shopping. Finally a bit of real life!

We left the two asleep in the med bay in peace and we set off for the city.

It was a short trip, but very funny. I like to go around with Bulkhead and with everyone else. We are a weird family, but still a family!

On our return we found the basis quiet as we left. I was the first to enter the main hangar. There was no sign of Arcee and Optimus and even the doctor seemed not to have woken up yet.

I had an idea: I wanted to go to torment Knockout... only a little!

I went running back to the med bay and I went into the hallway that led to the Autobots' quarters and ... "Oh my God! No!" I screamed.

I was not ready for the scene that I would find myself in the face. Let a truth: I was not completely naïve and innocent in sexual matters, but being in front of two giant robots clinging to each other while they exchanged effusions...well... it was really a very intimate scene to which I gladly given up.

I put both hands over my eyes. I heard a large thud. I opened my fingers lightly so I can watch the space in front of me and I saw Optimus sitting on the floor and Arcee above him. Prime looked really embarrassed, while the femme looked confused. It was then I heard the laughter of others. So I joined my family and started to laugh ad hard as I could!

* * *

**BULKHEAD POV ...**

Needless to say, the screams of Miko immediately attracted my attention. I exchanged a quick glance with Bumblebee and Smokescreen. On their faces I read my intuition: Knockout!

I arrived in the corridors leading to our quarters with guns drawn. Following my example, Bee and Smoke came behind me, ready to face the possible escape of our prisoner.

But in front of our eyes lurked a scene quite different ... and fun.

Prime and Arcee were on the floor. Or rather, it was Optimus the one the floor, while Arcee was sitting above him. Their faces had no price: once again they were caught with the hands in the cookie jar ... that is, with their hands on each other!

We lowered all the weapons and breathed a sigh of relief. Then we started to laugh. And so did all our human friends when they saw what had happened. In the meantime Ratchet had arrived.

The doctor seemed annoyed. He planted his feet and he crossed his arms over the chest "Well ... So what? What's going on here? " the white and red Autobot blurted out in an angry tone.

"Ah-ah ... Hey Doc Bot " Smokescreen began between laughs" Maybe you shouldn't watch Knockout, but these two " he concluded pointing to the two lovebots still on the ground and heading towards the main hangar along with Bumblebee. Both the young soldiers were bent double with laughter.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow and he threw a look of fire to Optimus and Arcee.

I reached out to the femme and helped her to her feet. Arcee smiled at me shyly, nodding her head, a gesture that I returned. Then I saw Optimus close the eyes and bang his head on the floor, emitting a long sigh as he mumbled something in our native language.

I approached him, keeping a big smile on my lips "Hey Boss Bot, need some help?" I asked, stretching a hand toward him as I had done a moment before with Arcee.

Prime slowly opened his eyes and stared at me. Then on his face appeared a genuine smile, he grabbed my outstretched hand and stood up.

"Thank you, my friend" said my leader, leaning a hand on my shoulder. But he wasn't looking at me. His gaze was directed elsewhere.

I realized then that Arcee was staring Optimus with a predator and mischievous look. I shook my head and, smiling, I said "Well... I'm not wanted here" and I walked away, thinking how Primus had blessed our dear brother Optimus!

* * *

**RATCHET POV ...**

I woke up with a sore neck. I had to be asleep with the head on the table the night before after injecting the last sedative to our "guest". I must have maintained that position for some time, judging by the pain I was feeling. I glanced at my internal chronometer and realized it was late morning. I stood up and stretched. Then I headed straight for Knockout.

The prisoner was obviously awake, but he refused to look at me. When I was very close to him, he turned back denying me the opportunity to interact.

I lifted my eyes up and walked toward the door. I needed a little energon and I had to make sure that everyone had consumed their daily ration, including humans.

As I was directing with very slow pace towards the pantry, I heard a scream (Miko! Her voice was unmistakable!) and a loud noise, followed by laughter. I quickened my pace and I found myself in front of a scene for which I really find it hard to suppress a smile.

Arcee was sitting above our Prime. Surely they had been caught in a "compromising" ... or at least that's what I read on Optimus' the face!

I suppressed the urge to join in the laughter of others and I assumed my usual annoyed attitude. Maybe Smokescreen was right: I should better supervise the two lovebots ... or we would have ended with the base full of many little Primes!

And judging by the look Arcee launched towards our leader, the two were engaged for some time.

Maybe I should tell the young warrior that the sex drive in Cybertronian pregnant femmes was four times greater than normal. Or maybe not ...

Smiling, I resumed my way to the pantry ... I was really hungry!

* * *

**FOWLER POV ...**

When I saw Prime and Arcee in that strange position on the ground, I couldn't hold back laughters. Although we were fighting a war, fortunately for us the funny moments weren't lacking.

I wiped my tears and my eyes rested for a moment on the Autobot femme. In her eyes there were desire, passion, love. And all was for his ... how the hell do they say ... ah yes, sparkmate. I shook my head and took with me the kids "Come with me ... there is nothing interesting to see for all you... you're too young!" and, despite their protests (especially by Miko), we reached the other Autobots in the main hangar.

As I walked away with the children, I threw a last glance over my shoulder and I caught Optimus' gaze ... that mech was really ... very lucky!

* * *

**JUNE POV ...**

I will never stop to amaze me how these beings are so different yet so similar to us humans. And see the love and passion that consumed Optimus and Arcee was really a balm to my heart. It did not take any woman's intuition to see what was whisking in the head of the femme. So we all decided to leave her and Optimus alone. While we walked all the main hangar, I approached the good doctor curiously.

"It 's my impression or Arcee is particularly ... how to say ... active against Optimus? ".

I wanted to satisfy my curiosity, but I knew that there were three teenagers with us and did not want to approach the subject openly.

Ratchet looked at me curiously "See June, there is one thing you should know about Cybertronian pregnant femmes ... something that Optimus is not even aware of ... " then he leaned toward me and began to whisper in my ear.

My eyes widened "Four times... stronger?" Perhaps the tone that I used was too high, because everyone in the room pointed the eyes on me.

The doctor just nodded his head, while heading towards the dispenser energon "Exactly June ... exactly. "

My face turned toward the hallway that led to the Autobots' quarter. I shook my head and turned to the others "Well? Aren't you hungry? ".

* * *

**IN OPTIMUS AND ARCEE'S ROOM ... GENERAL POV ...**

"By the the spark, Arcee! But where do you find all those energies? " asked breathlessly Optimus. The femme couldn't help but smile at the comment of her sparkmate.

Like the previous night, even now their interface was intense and passionate.

Arcee didn't understand what was going on. A moment before, she had nausea and she would have gladly emptied all her tank in the sink ... and a moment later, the mere proximity of Optimus was enough to awaken in her a sexual desire never tried before. Maybe she should talk with Ratchet ... but not now.

She had one mission that crossed her processors and it was to quench her "thirst".

She got up and positioned herself astride Optimus. Her legs were glued to the Prime's hips.

"What are you doing?" asked a bit worried the big red and blue mech.

"I want to interface with you ..." she whispered seductively, approaching her face close to Optimus. Then she kissed him in a way she could remove his breath.

"Hmm ... Arcee ... " Prime timidly tried to say a few words "Would not it be better to take a break ... " her mouth kissed the antennas "Ohh ... maybe a little energon ... Oh Arcee ..." Optimus' groans stirred up the femme to continue.

Then with a sudden movement, the powerful Prime grabbed Arcee and lay down her on the back.

"Okay ... everything else can wait " whispered the leader of the Autobots as he cared to quench his thirst and that of his sweet sparkmate.

* * *

**_Is anyone keen on Star Trek: TNG? I stole an idea from the episode "Mahunt" of the second season of the series ... I used it in a very personal way, but it's always been a "petty theft." I challenge fans to tell me what is the inspiration ..._**  
**_ah, I almost forgot: I like reviews ... of any kind!_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hi to everybody! At least, I could update another chapter! I hope you like it... please reviews!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 25: THE BIRTH**

**At the Autobot base ...**

The days went by. It was almost time for Arcee to give birth to her and Optimus' son. Everyone was happy and excited for the arrival of the little Prime.

Ratchet was no longer in front of the monitor. He was engaged in the construction of the frame for the future newborn. And while he was working almost all day and well into the night on that little body, printed on his face was always a happy smile. It was really strange to see the doctor who usually was surly and grumpy, laughing the time and interact with lightness with others.

Even when Miko accidentally broke one of his favorite tools, he caressed the girl on the head, gently, with his huge finger and he said "It doesn't matter ... I will build another one".

Miko was now willing to ask Optimus and Arcee to do at least half a dozen other children to keep the good mood of red and white mech. Jack fortunately managed to persuade her in making the embarrassing request.

The Autobot leader was divided between helping the good doctor in his work and satisfying the needs of his sparkmate ... strange as it might be. Despite all that they had passed, even on the Prime's face, in the last few days there was always a smile. His eyes expressed love and happiness. The whole team, including humans, were delighted by his attitude.

Ratchet had ordered Arcee a complete rest. The femme didn't like this medical indication, but the pressure from the doctor, and especially by Optimus, left no choice to her. She was most of the day in her quarters to rest. She occasionally made a few laps in the main hangar to talk to someone or in the med bay to check the progress of the protoform of the sparkling ... or simply she made her appearance and then disappear with Optimus somewhere. The rest of the team and their human allies that remained was to get the laughs. It was nice to see such a being not yet born would bring so much joy to everyone.

Even Special Agent Fowler looked different. Despite his obvious concern, he smiled more, especially with June. Jack watched the interaction between the two with suspicious eyes.

Nurse Darby, for her part, was excited for the arrival of the little mech. She loved children and she was curious to relive the experience of standing next to a newborn again, although alien race.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Smokescreen often discussed on who would be the little Prime's favorite uncle. And often the discussions ended with the three who staged a mock fight, he rolled on the ground and they stood on her butt on the floor while laughing like crazy, along with the three boys.

Jack was nervous about the impending birth. His immediate family had always been composed by him and his mother, he had never had a father next door, a male figure reference. But this was changed when he met the members of Team Prime.

Jack had always looked up to Optimus as a kind of big brother, a father figure to inspire and to make proud. And Optimus had never lived up to the expectations of the young human. Ratchet was a sort of "grumpy grandfather" with a tender heart. Arcee was the older sister he never had. The other Autobots were a sort of "cousins " as Miko and Raf. The teenager could not believe that a creature not yet born, could already receive so much love and could bring so much joy and happiness.

Raf, however, just asked if he had ever been able to keep the small mechin his arms. The young hacker was the smallest member of his family, as Bumblebee. With the arrival of the little sparkling things would change and finally Raf would have had someone to look after, instead of being always cared for him.

Miko was just curious to know what would the little mech look like. Ratchet hadn't allowed her to see the protoform he was building, for "matters of hygiene and sterility", said the good doctor. Miko as usual hadn't taken it well and she had tried, in all ways, to peek into the med bay without success.

Wheeljack and Ariel spent most of the time inside the Jackhammer. The few times that they were seen by others, the former Decepticon never left Arcee's side, while the former wrecker chatted for a drink with the mechs.

And Knockout? Well ... the prisoner wasn't staying longer in the med bay. Since Arcee spent all the time in Optimus' quarter, her room had been transformed into a kind of prison.

The red mech could also be their mortal enemy, but it wasn't in the Autobots style torturing war prisoners.

So Knockout, aside loneliness and the chains that held him imprisoned, couldn't be said to be a life of hardship: he had enough energon to survive, a comfortable berth, a table and a desk, he could consult datapads and, an hour a day, the doctor or one of the other Autobots accompanied him out for a "breath of fresh air."

And above all, he had much time to think. His only thought was to find a way to escape from the Autobot base and complete the mission that Megatron had given him: bring Arcee and the small mech on the Nemesis.

Perhaps the most propitious moment would have been just the little one would be born. He was sure that somehow the Autobots, sentimental and weak at the sight of the newborn creäture, would let their guard down and somehow he could have acted to fulfill his goal.

An evil grin appeared on the face of the doctor Decepticon: yes, this time she would not fail.

* * *

**LATE NITE ... Arcee POV ...**

I just couldn't get to sleep that night. I stood there, motionless, on the berth staring at the ceiling. Near me was Optimus. I looked at him: his face relaxed, turned to me, his hand remained at the center of his chest, while the other was lying along his side. The upper part of his body rose and fell rhythmically. I smiled. It was so rare to see Optimus sleep peacefully without his rest was interrupted by nightmares.

I never would have imagined that the great Optimus Prime, powerful leader of the Autobots, a mech who didn't know the fear ... suffering from nightmares. At first I found it kind of fun. Then I realized that all of his concerns, the weight of the command, the choices that had to face, the challenges he had to overcome had tormented him for millennia during the long nights. I explained that he slept very little, fell from the surveys always late at night and always got up first of all to those of the morning.

But now the situation had improved. There was only one, and only reason, Optimus couldn't rest at night. And that reason was me. I speak not only of the long and passionate nights interfacing. Very often they were just hugged him and caressed me, made me feel protected, loved.

That night wasn't different. We kissed, caressed and pampered. Until the fatigue prevailed on the Prime's systems. And now I stood there, motionless, staring at him with a silly grin on my lips.

Or at least it was so until I felt a sharp pain, right under my spark.

Maybe it was just me, but I felt like my chest plates you were going to open, so strong was the pain. At first I didn't understand, but suddenly it was all clear.

And I woke Optimus!

* * *

**OPTIMUS POV ...**

The day had been very hard. The alarm was very early, but the breakfast with Arcee was really nice and ... intense. The reconnaissance with Bulkhead instead wasn't. And much less the processing and storage of the energon we found.

As soon as I tried to get closer to my sparkmate, she told me that she was tired and would retreat into our quarter to rest. I stood there, with an expression on my face undecided, until Ratchet called me in the med bay.

My favorite thing to do in those days, as well as stay with Arcee, was to help my old friend in the construction of the frame of my little mech. I still couldn't believe it: I, Optimus Prime, was about to become a father! The thing was great, but absolutely appalling.

I would have been a good father? I would have been up to the task? How would I split between the small and Arcee? I had a thousand questions that spin in my head, but gaze upon what would have been the body of our Sparkling, mine and Arcee's, it was enough to make me forget all my insecurities and fears.

I spent the afternoon with Ratchet. And finally the evening came. I went in our quarter and I found Arcee lying on the berth staring at me with happy eyes. I went in and I lay down beside her. We began to kiss, gently at first, then passionately. We spent almost an hour with our mouths on each other and our hands that explored our bodies. Then Arcee began to stroke my antennas and after a while for me it was oblivion. I must have fallen asleep.

I was awakened with so a start that I ended up falling off the berth. It took a while before I realized what was happening. I looked up and saw Arcee bent forward, her hands clutching her stomach. Everything became clear to me in an instant... and I did the only thing that made sense: I contacted Ratchet, took Arcee in my arms and we went like lightning towards the medbay.

* * *

**RATCHET POV ...**

Finally, I could relax! After making sure that our guest had consumed his ration of energon and he was well shackled, I went towards my quarter with one goal in mind: sleep.

But I had just the time to put my aft on the berth, I received a call on my com link from a worried Optimus. If I didn't know him better, he'd be almost scared. It took a little to understand what was happening. Smiling, I got up and walked quickly towards the med bay. There was an important job to do …

* * *

**GENERAL POV ...**

At that hour of the evening the base was calm. The kids had already gone to sleep, as well as their Autobots guardians. The only ones left awake were June and Special Agent Fowler. The two were chatting about this and that at the kitchen table when they saw a hasty Optimus Prime running towards the med bay while Arcee was carrying in his arms. Immediately after Ratchet, he also ran for the same room.

To William, all seemed strange and he threw a questioning look at June. The nurse, however, was immediately clarify the situation. Without saying anything, she got up, patted the man's right shoulder and said "Wait here ...". Then she walked like the other towards the med bay.

Special Agent Fowler did as June told him. He stood at the kitchen table, sipping his cold coffee and waiting for the return of the woman.

* * *

**In the med bay ...**

Optimus leaned gently his sparkmate on the berth. Ratchet was there in a moment.

"Are you ready, Arcee?" ask the doctor, as already analyzed the femme with a red beam "I need a few minutes to prepare the frame for the reception of the new spark," he added as he prepared his instruments.

Arcee said nothing. The pain was so intense that not even allow her to answer. She didn't complain though, because she knew that before long she held in arms her little mech and that was enough to smile.

* * *

**JUNE POV ...**

When I entered the med bay, I saw that Arcee was smiling, strangely. I could see from her non-verbal communication that she was suffering: after years working in the hospital, I had only very little to tell when a patient was in pain.

Ratchet was busy in the preparation of the toolkit, while Optimus was close to the mother of his child and gently stroked her top of the head.

"It 's time" I heard the good doctor "Optimus I need your help!"

"M-m-m-my help?" asked, stuttering, the powerful leader Autobot. He was almost scared.

"Yes, your help! It was you combine all of this! Arcee is facing the most difficult part ... you can at least give her a hand with the transposition of the new spark inside the frame ... "Ratchet said, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms on the chest "Or is it too much to ask? ".

Optimus's eyes widened and he shook his head. I watched the scene with amusement. I took advantage of the moment to add a little spice to the situation.

"You know Optimus ..." I began, putting a hand under my chin "There are femmes who tried to kill their partner at the time of childbirth, because the feel responsible for the suffering they are going through!" I concluded very seriously.

prime opened his eyes again and moved, repeatedly and quickly, his gaze from me to Arcee several times.

"I believe that June was joking!" The doctor assured him.

Optimus stood, staring at me. A smile exploded on my face and I saw Prime visibly relaxed.

"Arghhh" Arcee's cry of pain brought us to reality.

"Well, well ..." he murmured while Ratchet analyzed la femme "Optimus! Bring the frame... Now ".

I saw Optimus run into the other room and returned with a small metal body in his hands. My eyes filled with tears without me noticing.

Then at one point I was blinded by a bright light, I had to cover my eyes with my hands ... and for a few seconds I didn't see anything …

* * *

**Arcee POV ...**

I just wanted the pain to end. And suddenly it was like this: my chest plates opened automatically. The result was a very strong light: my little mech.

I saw Ratchet approach and stretch out his delicate hands inside my chest. He pulled that ball of bright light and headed for Optimus. My sparkmate was open-mouthed, petrified. Then I watched my trusty friend while inserted the spark inside the small body. Now all that remained was to wait.

* * *

**OPTIMUS POV ...**

My hands were shaking in supporting the small frame. I walked over to Ratchet and Arcee with insecure pace. I saw my oldest friend approached me with a broad smile, his hands holding the new spark, my son. He deposited the ball of light in the frame and whispered "Look" …

* * *

**GENERAL POV ...**

The Autobot leader's eyes widened for the umpteenth time in the day's. A few moments passed. The chest plates of the small mech closed automatically after the doctor had inserted into the small cavity the new spark. And yet after a few moments, the small frame came to life: his eyes were opened, and they began to glow with a cerulean blue, just like his father. His small hands began to move quickly in search of a secure foothold, they found the thick fingers of his father. He didn't cry, didn't utter any groan. He stared intently at the big mech who held him in arms and a smile broke out on the little face. The bond between father and son was created.

Optimus was crying. It was the most beautiful and important day of his life.

He walked over to Arcee, knelt and handed the sparkling to the femme. Even the tough Autobot femme started to cry.

Prime approached Arcee and took his family in his arms, he kissed on the head before his sparkmate and then his son. Now his life was complete ... or almost ...


	26. Chapter 26

_**It took me a while to update this story! I hope you like it! I've done a little change in the chapter: Halo, this is only for you!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 26: HAPPY NEWS**

**In the late evening ... RATCHET POV ...**

Finally a bit of peace and tranquility for my audio receptors! The kids were already asleep. And so, I also think about the nurse Darby and Special Agent Fowler. Even Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Smokescreen had already retired to their quarters. Wheeljack and Airachnid had not seen for hours ... and Prime and Arcee, well ... who knows what they were up to.

A slight smile appeared on my lips. I couldn't believe so many things happened in such a short time. The destruction of the outpost Omega One and the almost loss of our leader had been really a hard blow for the team and for humans. Fortunately, everything was going well and now, with the blessing of Primus, our team would grow in number and it would not be long before another little unit added to our family. My smile grew and from my throat came a light laugh.

It's known well that, for a long time, I considered Optimus like a son. So I thought of his son and Arcee's as a grandson ... I would became a grandfather, according to the terminology of this strange but lovely planet.

I stretched my worn joints and I lay down on my berth. I really need to rest and the sleep took me with him almost immediately. But it didn't last long ...

I was awakened by Optimus' voice. My leader looked panicked, frightened. I knew immediately what was happening. I headed for the medbay lightly.

After a while I stood leaning against the wall and stared with tears in my eyes the formation of a new family.

I could see the love and devotion in the way Optimus looked his sparkmate. Obviously Arcee reciprocated it. Both the new parents were watching their little mech and cuddled him. It was their most precious treasure, a little being to love unconditionally and to be protected at all costs.

It didn't take much because the rest of the occupants of a base made their appearance.

Only when it was all over, I realized that June and Fowler had probably witnessed the whole scene, before the others.

I could see the eyes of the capable nurse filled with tears of joy as she stared with intensity and affection to the trio. Even the agent Fowler, usually hard and impassive, wore on his face a broad smile and nodded in the direction of Prime as if to say "Well done, soldier."

The first to arrive in med bay were then the kids ... of course!

* * *

**JACK POV ...**

Just as my lips and those of Sierra were about to touch, I was catapulted from my bunk ... and only then I knew nothing of what was happening was real. I wasn't out of the KO Burger and me and Sierra weren't kissing!

Instead I found myself lying on my belly with my eyes staring at bare feet, now familiar to me.

"Move Jackson Darby!"was screaming her, Raf shyly smiled at me and greeted me with his little hand.

I got up and I sat up, holding my head in my hands.

"Come on Jack! Something's happening in the med bay ... I believe that the son of Arcee and Optimus being born! " my Asian friend continued, screaming. My eyes widened and, without saying a word, I lift me up abruptly and ran to the med bay. My friends were right behind me.

I entered the room and joy filled my heart.

* * *

**MIKO POV ...**

If it was not for the slow pace of Jack I could also see the birth of the sparkling! I did not care all that sentimental affectations related to the birth of a child ... or a mech ... as you like! Let's face it, I was happy for Arcee and Optimus, but what intrigued me most was to see how a giant robot could give birth to her child!

We went into the med bay just in time to see the tears fall from the eyes of Optimus as he held his new family.

I knew then that I was mistaken: the really important thing for me was to see the happiness of my of my friends, nothing else mattered more than anything!

* * *

**RAF POV ...**

I was excited and curious. It was the first time I saw one sparkling. And I was also very happy: after all that Arcee and Optimus had passed, they had come to a moment of peace and joy that you can share with your closest friends.

And as I watched the new family, I was distracted by a metallic noise from the main hangar. I smiled because I knew who was causing all that noise …

* * *

**GENERAL POV ...**

They weren't all on the scene. But as soon as Smokescreen sensed that something very important was happening in the med bay, he didn't hesitate to wake up the others. Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood up abruptly and ran all at once to the room where he had just been a great little miracle. The three remained speechless. They were shocked to see Optimus express their emotions so openly and were amazed by the beauty of the small mech.

The sparkling was in the arms of Arcee, who stroked him gently on the head with her hand. The little eyes were open, they were blue just like those of his sire. From what I could see from that distance, looked a lot like Optimus.

In addition to the same eye color, he also had his facial features ... hewould become a very cute mech! But the smile was undoubtedly that of his carrier!

Bulkhead immediately sent a message via com-link to Wheeljack and Ariel. It didn't take much time even the new couple arrived in med bay.

Ariel put her hands over the mouth and whispered "He 's wonderful!" Then turned to his companion "How about Jackie? Do you want a little one too? "And winked to one frightened former wrecker.

"Uh .. I ... well ... So, what is the name of the little mech? " He tried to change the subject before having to give an answer to his beloved. Ariel merely raised her eyes upwards with a sigh, "ahhh Mechs!"

Arcee and Optimus looked away from their sparkling, only to stare into each other eyes and smile.

"Maximo" replied in a small voice the femme without taking her eyes from his sparkmate. The big red and blue mech just nodded.

Well then ... welcome little Max" cried Wheeljack raising his arms up to celebrate" And now .. High-grade ... ouch! But what have I done? " He was hit on the back of the helm.

Ariel stared at the former wrecker with hard eyes and arms crossed over the chest "Don't do all this noise Jackie! Don't you see that Maximo is about to cry?".

Wheeljack then noticed that the little mech was staring at him with shining eyes.

"Oops ... I'm sorry..." was the only thing that the gray and white mech managed to utter, while, embarrassed, ran his hand behind the head and smiled.

"Well ... now... everyone out! " the tone of the doctor left few interpretations: the party was over!

"Let's rest Arcee and Maximo ... I think that Optimus has the situation under control " and he invited everyone to the exit.

Ratchet ... wait! " Even the old doctor was about to leave and let the little family alone, but was held back by Optimus' voice.

The Autobot leader approached his friend and hugged him without saying anything. Ratchet was taken by surprise and didn't have time to react.

Optimus, ended the hug, put his big hands on the doctor's shoulders, looked at him with eyes full of gratitude, nodded and turned to return to his family.

The doctor walked towards the exit and took one last look at his friends before going out with a big smile on his face.

* * *

**KNOCKOUT POV ...**

I had just managed to fall asleep when I heard a loud noise sounded throughout the base. The chain that held me back was firmly attached to the wall next to my berth and very limited my movements within the bare room.

My first thought was addressed to my fellow Decepticons. Maybe my silent friend Soundwave was able to find the base of the Autobots and the troops of my master had come to free me. I tried to pay close attention to noise. Did not hear gunshots, screams and desperate sound of twisted metal ... so I had to give up the idea that that night I would not have met my fellow soldiers.

My initial disappointment not restrained my curiosity. I had to know what was happening. Eventually, I managed to pick up the word "sparkling". My eyes became great and my smile spread on my face. The opportunity that was waiting to be able to complete my mission was becoming more concrete and real. It was only a matter of time ... and fortune ...

* * *

**GENERAL POV ...**

It was one of the toughest nights, but the most beautiful of her existence. Arcee could not believe she could be so happy. It had been only a couple of hours after the birth of little Max and she could not take her eyes off her son.

Optimus had never left their side and he fell asleep on the chair next to the berth where the femme was lying. One hand was on his lap, while the other was leaning against the crib where their little miracle of love was sleeping peacefully.

Arcee could not help but smile and thank Primus for having blessed her with so many gifts in so little time.

But deep in her spark, she had felt a strange sensation of restlessness. She blamed fatigue, maybe she should have tried to sleep at least a few hours.

Max had been fed and would sleep for at least another 5 hours (or so Ratchet said ) And also Optimus did not seem willing to wake up early ... Mech!

Arcee turned on her side so you can see well her two mechs. Then she took a deep breath and closed the eyes, waiting for sleep to take her with him …

* * *

_Arcee's dream ..._

_The smoke and flames rose high into the sky. The Outpost Omega One was reduced to a pile of rubble. Bitter tears of rage came down from Arcee's eyes._

_The Autobot femme was standing on top of a huge pile of debris. She looked down and saw the team Prime members on the ground ... lifeless! Then she turned her gaze to the right and saw that her beloved human friends were dead, their blood covered much of the surrounding terrain. She brought her hands to the mouth, the tears began to fall even faster and warm on her cheeks._

_Then suddenly she heard a deep, evil laugh. Arcee knew who it belonged to: Megatron._

_She turned. The leader of the Decepticons was standing, he held a sparkling in his arms ... her sparkling, Optimus' sparkling ... Then she saw her sparkmate kneeling in front of the big gray mech._

_Optimus was wounded, he lost energon in large quantities. She barely had time to look into his eyes. Megatron drew his mighty sword and stabbed Optimus in the center of the chest, right in the midst of his spark._

_Arcee saw the spark in Optimus' eyes off just before the big mech fall to the ground, dead._

_Arcee was petrified, terrified. Megatron glanced at her, satisfied, and gave her shoulders, carrying the little Max with him._

_"NOOOOOO!" the desperate cry of the Autobot femme got lost in the smoke and the flames …_

* * *

**ARCEE POV ...**

I opened my eyes, expecting to find me in front of the image of the destruction of the outpost Omega One. Instead, my eyes fell on the face a worried Optimus.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, while he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"A bad dream?" He continued, as his hand slid down my arm. Once again I did not answer, but I just nodded. Despite my eyes closed, I could imagine the worried look of my sparkmate. I felt his arms tighten around my shoulders and led me toward him. My face leaned right in the middle of his chest. I could feel his spark beat faster. That beautiful sound managed to calm me down.

"Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming?" Optimus asked softly as he continued to stroke my back.

I moved away from his chest and stared into his eyes. The spontaneous tears flowed down my cheeks. Optimus sought to wipe them away with his thumb.

"Shhh ... it's ok. I'm here to protect you nd the little one! "

He hadn't seen my nightmare, but he had warned my need for love and protection through our bond.

He said no more. He took my face in his hands and began to kiss me. They were sweet kisses, chaste. But between me and Optimus was easy that things degenerated quickly. An,d in a moment, I found myself with the back resting on our berth, while my sparkmate, with his hot kisses, caressing my body.  
At that moment, every concern, every thought sad, any uncertainty vanished behind the attention of Optimus.  
I touched his chestplate with my hands and, being a his hot spot, he let out a groan. He don't let me continue. He stared into my eyes and took both my hands with his left one and placed them over my head, keeping them locked. He had a grin on his face worthy of a Decepticon. With his free hand traced the line of my body from my face to my female parts and exposed them. I felt excitement rise throughout my whole frame.

It was an interface particulary hot and wild (to tell the truth... more than one). Perhaps it was because it was a long time that we spent quality time together or maybe ... I do not know, but it was fantastic, amazing.  
Satisfied, we stopped a few minutes lying side by side, forehead to forehead, caressing each other. After a while, Optimus knew that his recharge system was about to take ove himr. So he picked me up and made me lie down on my side. Then he positioned himself behind me and hugged me. After a while he slept. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest and the strong beat of his spark rocked me until I also fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Reviews...please! And Halo... did you like it? ;P**


End file.
